They spell it C L 'A R I' T Y
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: Her memories recovered and questions answered, Arinna finds herself carrying on with life, but there are so many things that need to be done. The next 5 years hold adventure and tragedy. Is she ready to face it? Is she ready to face herself? Her new mental room mate definitely isn't going to make it easy for her. Things are still going to be weird.(Sequel to I am Arinna Project A)
1. DID

**WARNING: This story is a sequel to my previous fanfic- I am Arinna, Project A. You will be very confused if you try to read this first.**

 **I also apologize before hand for any spelling and/or grammar errors.**

* * *

I was hiding in my bathroom sink with nothing to do when it dawned on me that I had a newly printed journal stashed away in the secret pocket of my jacket.

Scavenging through my hair for a pen, knowing I must have put one up there then forgotten about it at some point, I pull it out with a smile. Actually I pull out seven of them, and I question my life's choices for a bit before opening the Journal and moving on with my life.

Turning to the first page, I tap the pen against my lower lip a few times.

 **(** ** _April 16th, 2011._** **)**

I took a few moments to run my eyes over the date I had just written.

I smile at it.

 _'_ _Hello Journal, my name is Arinna. I'm your new writer. I'll be writing my daily life or random nonsense in you until I've run out of pages. I hope you don't mind that._

 _I wish I had chosen a better location to start writing this, because to most societies I'm sure a bathroom doesn't really sound charming, but last night I ate my brother's pudding cup, fully aware it was his, and woke up this morning to see him stalking around with an axe soo…_

 _Yeah._

 _He never comes into the bathroom I use, so I'll be safe here for a bit until he eventually sniffs me out._

 _Honestly I would prefer to be spending my time with Kaldur right now since we seem to have so little of that lately. We are both just so busy._

 _Or maybe I'm just saying that because I am avoiding him? He didn't do anything wrong journal, I assure you. It isn't me. It is Ari. My other half._

 _That alone isn't normal, huh? But she is me. I'm her. We are each other?_

 _...Good Poem right there. Totally gonna sell that by the bucket loads. At least I'm not the only one freaking out about it though._

 _Ari does too. In fact, she is probably listening to me write this right now.'_

My hand suddenly froze for a second before moving on its own.

 _('I am indeed. Kind of hard not to when your thoughts are so loud.')_

I wonder for a moment if smacking myself would cause her damage more than it would to me? Or would it just be me feeling the smack?

' _Right, anyway..._

 _She-I- we, both worry about what Kaldur thinks when it comes to her. We haven't really talked about it with him due to the fear of him not accepting her. It's been proven that the two of us differ in many ways, though I find my grammar has oddly enough improved since she has arrived and I sound a bit more like her, our personalities often clash._

 _She is so different than me despite being me. Kaldur says he likes me for me, but would he like this new side of who I am?'_

I could feel my spirits dropping at the idea.

I decided to write about something else to distract myself from it.

 _'_ _Approximately four months had passed since my encounter with Cenver, the horrid snake, and the return of my memories. Well, the ones that had been taken from me._

 _I had always thought it was strange how I could still remember how to walk/talk/eat, but couldn't remember what the moon looked like at times. It was a strange type of amnesia and I can only explain it being the way it was because of my brother's influence. He took specific memories and locked them away, leaving the ones I would need to survive. Such as the ability to function normally. Yet, of course, I'm sure he had never used that power on anyone before myself, so the process wasn't perfect._

 _I want to say I should thank him for his determination to make sure I kept my basic functions to survive and move on in life, yet I can't. He should have never taken away my memories in the first place, despite how awful they may be at times._

 _For starters I never would have fallen into Cenver's clutches, I would have found Nicole and the others sooner, and I might have just been able to find my brother. Maybe._

 _Then again, if he hadn't, I might not have trusted the League enough to stay on the team and forge the connections I have now. I suppose I should still thank him for that. If I find him. Vincent was still with Cenver at this point and I'm still no closer to finding him as I was back in January._

 _Cenver completely disappeared off the face of the planet, taking Vincent with her._

 _At least I still have Nicole and the others. Speaking off; Nicole gave me this nifty journal to write my thoughts down in. When I was little I got pretty attached to writing things down in a diary, so this journal should work just as well._

 _Nicole has been great. She comes and goes as she pleases, often visiting without the consent of Bat Man. Not like he could stop her. With her ability she is always able to easily hack the Cave's security and let herself in._

 _The team seems to have accepted her presence, but I haven't seen anyone make a move to approach her. Only small nods of greetings really. I could cut the tension between them with a knife if I wanted to. Which was crazy._

 _Thing is, they don't trust her, she doesn't trust them. I can't really see why either of them would think that, but I suppose it kind of makes sense. Kind of. Nicole's always had a lot of trusting issues, and the team has had some bad experience with people of my past claiming to be my ally only to stab me in the back. Or blow up a bomb in my face like Cenver did, but whatever._

 _Nicole comes to see me a couple times every week. When she isn't at the cave I don't know where she goes, but she takes Match and Mark with her. It is hard for me to picture her being able to stay off the grid as well as she can given that her eyes look far from a normal humans. She hides them with sunglasses sure, but you can totally peek at the eyes through the side of the face._

 _I should ask her how she does it later._

 _For now I'm just glad she isn't going out alone and has Mark and Match with her._

 _Match has been awesome. We've taught him so much and he's almost completely learned Sign Language at this point. I've learned a little, at least enough to have a decent conversation with him. The rest of the time I just use charades. He is like a little brother to me; very sweet and shy. All of the team get along with him well._

 _Mark is a nice guy. We've been teaching him how to fight when he comes to visit. He's caught on really fast, almost like he already knew how to fight before then. I think he did honestly, but you can never get a truthful story out of him about his past. Trust me, I've tried._

 _I've gone from Toilet Masters to cows living on the moon with him._

 _He gets along great with Nicole though so I don't care._

 _There is Stephan.'_

My hand suddenly stopped and I sighed.

 _'_ _Not much to be said on Stephan.'_

I could feel my subconscious nodding in approval. Or should I say, Ari…

Moving on from that however I continued to write.

 _'_ _Gio is living with me now, which is nice. He is so young that Red Tornado has begun to teach him, placing him into tiny classes everyday. It is cute. Unlike Nicole, Gio is more open to the team and they are able to get along better. And given that he is so young, I feel that the team doesn't consider him as much as a threat as Nicole._

 _Finally there is Shade. He is very grateful to the League for letting Gio stay with us despite dealing with a lot of internal debate on the decision at first. In the end, despite not wanting to leave Gio with the team, I think Shade felt Gio would be safest with us. Plus it gives Shade the time he needs to go off and do… whatever. He just leaves for months at a time now, it is weird._

 _I think he is looking for Vincent, but he doesn't say. I guess he doesn't want to worry me._

 _So, to sum it all up, Nicole comes and goes with Match and Mark, Gio lives right next door to me and is being home schooled by Red Tornado, and Shade disappears for a long time._

 _Yeah, that is how it is going with them._

 _Now the team however-'_

"Hey Log!" There is a heavy banging on the bathroom door. I freeze, my eyes shifting from my journal to the only thing separating me from my brother. Saying nothing, I hold my breath. I could hear him pause, "I can hear your heart beat."

"...Creepy." I tell him in a soft whisper.

"Open. The. Door." Conner growled.

"We'd rather not."

"We?" he questions, "Who else is in there with you?" he demanded, sounding as if it was disturbing to think I was in here with someone else. I mean, it was understandable since it was the Bathroom, but that wasn't what I mean.

"Ari and me." I say like the answer should be obvious. Conner paused a bit before banging on the door again.

"Whatever, I don't care. Open the door."

"Do you have that Axe with you?"

"I left it in my room."

"Can we inquire where you got an axe in the first place?"

"I got it so I could help chop wood next time we go up to the barn." he explained in a strangely gentle voice. He was referring to the Kent farm that we are now allowed to go visit. The Kent's are Super man's parents...

"...We'll open the door if you promise not to hit us." I sink into myself.

"How about I just end your life?"

"You can't do that either!"

There is a few huffs, "Fine."

Sliding out of the sink I creep to the door and slowly open it. Conner pushes his hand threw before I can get it even more than a crack open and throws the rest of it open by force.  
"I got a bone to pick with you." He jabs his finger at me, hitting me on top of the head violently with a pillow.

"Ow! OW! We said no hitting!" I cover my head with my arms.  
"I'm not. The pillow is!"

Shrieking I scurry around him and into my room, "We'll buy you a new pudding!" I tell him.

"You'll just eat that one too!" he accused.

"We'll make sure it is strawberry." I assure him, "We hate strawberry pudding." Strawberry pudding is our favorite actually.

('It's the best kind of pudding," )I could feel Ari mentally agree.

"Strawberry pudding is your favorite Arinna." Conner folds his arms with a scowl, not buying my elaborate lie.

I gasped at how he knew. Mind reader?!

"And no I'm not a mind reader."  
"But that is exactly what we were thinking!" I accuse.

"I know you well enough to know what you are thinking without actually hearing your thoughts."

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously. "You hang out with M'gann a lot. Her abilities might have rubbed off on you."  
"That isn't how powers work you idiot." he bops me on the head, "Two Strawberry puddings."

"Fine." I agree, patting my head. "Need anything else?"

"Yeah." he says, "Mind explaining to me how when you do something you aren't supposed to, I get in trouble for it. Yet when I do something, it is just on me?"

Realizing he was implying that I did something I shouldn't have as of late, besides eating his pudding, I bit my lip, "I dunno. What did we do?"

"Your check up." he tells me like it should be obvious.

"...The medical one?" I shift into a grumpy scowl. "No thanks."

"Then what am I suppose to tell Bat Man?" he demanded, "He's been chewing me out because you won't go."  
"You don't go either." I point out.

"That is different. Bat Man doesn't yell at me when I don't go to mine. He yells at me when you don't."

"I don't know." I say, "Maybe you should just avoid Bat Man like we do." closing the journal I place it back on my shelf. "Or, you know, go to your own medical checks so he has no reason to yell at you and you can just walk away?"

"I don't need a medical check. My body and health isn't like the rest of you." he folds his arms with a huff, "Having to go check my blood pressure or reflexes is pointless."

"Maybe we feel the same." I offer.

There is a pause, "No offense to you Arinna, but go ahead and take complete offense cause it is intended, you haven't been known for having outstanding health. Maybe you should go."  
These, Medical Checks, we are talking about is the Justice League's new idea. Stephan, Nicole's other companion, turned out to be an excellent doctor, specializing in the use of meta human abilities. Bat Man took this as a chance to give the team their own personal doctor.

I want to say I don't mind but-

(He works for Star labs.)

Ah, there it is. Ari, my split personality, doesn't like him because he works in star Labs. So, due to her influence and my severe determination to avoid anything that might cause me to be stuck at home, we have been avoiding these Medical checks.

"Are your feet healed?" he glanced at them.

"Conner, we've told you a billion times already, Red Tornado told us they were fine 2 months ago. Look at them." I pulled off my socks. "They are fine." I tap the soul of my foot. "Doesn't hurt."  
"Are you lying?"  
"We're not." I assure him, putting on my socks. "If that is all, we would like to get back to writing."  
He stands there for a second before admitting, "Well, I was actually wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat too."

I put a hand to my stomach, "… We could eat."  
"Lets go then. M'gann got some new turkey meat for sandwiches." his eyes were beaming. Chuckling at his approval of meat I followed him out of my room.

This has basically been my past four months.

The team is basically exactly the same; the only difference is that I'm 15 now. Not really something to be overly proud of, but I do feel different. I feel lighter and more at peace with myself.

Though I find myself arguing with my own head half of the time.

('Things would be easier if you just agreed with my ideas.')

Your ideas are very untrusting and cold.

('Your ideas or too bubbly and stupid. ')

I hit the side of my head and Conner glanced over his shoulder when he noticed. Giving me a strange look he turned back around. "Arguing with Ari again?"  
"Could you tell?"  
"I don't really understand It." he admits, "But split personalities has been proven in a couple different cases so, whatever. She is still you, right?"  
"Yeah." I nod.

Moving into the training room, hoping to just cut straight for the kitchen, we paused when we noticing Martian Man Hunter and a few other League members within the room. Thankfully Bat Man seemed to be absent.

It didn't take long for us to spot Super Man. "Kal-El." we run to him, gushing brightly. Turning to us, he grins.

"Con-El. Ar-El." He greets us.

Ar-el is kind of a new name for me now. It is basically showing that Super Man fully accepts me as family and the name is so lovely it rolls off the tongue and I'm fan girling, I should stop, I'm stopping now.

"What are you doing here?" Conner inquired, his eyes shining with this undivided affection that I had no doubt I shared with my own look. Like, I didn't understand it honestly.

How can you go from disliking someone so much to feeling all mushy gushy when they smile at you?

I mean, I want to assume it is because I've always liked Super Man deep down and thought he was a great hero but refused to show it because of his attitude towards Conner, but I just don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter.

"Actually, Bat Man called me here. It has something to do with you little sister." Kal-El says. He calls Conner and me little brother and sister. He still can't bring himself to consider Conner his son, which is understandable. He just isn't ready to be a parent, which Conner doesn't want to force on him.

But he does consider us family, Match included (He's Mat-El), so we are his siblings. He always wanted little Siblings, is what he told us, so we gladly accepted the title. It wasn't exactly what Conner hoped for, but he never complains. He is too thrilled with what he was given to care.

Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Super Man's parents, are so sweet! We met them a month ago. It was a nervous time for Conner, Match and myself, but they welcomed us with open arms. They've already accepted all three of us into the family like their own children.

It was so touching and I love them so much and I have to remember to go visit them in a bit- wait… wait hold up, back the conversation up. What in the world is Bat Man up to now?

Confused, I stepped back.  
"What does he want?"

"Not fully sure." Kal-El admits. "Something to do with a check up with Stephan."

I should have known it was about this. If they wanted me to go, maybe they should just consider finding a different doctor that isn't Stephan.  
I both like and ('despised') Stephan because Ari and me can't seem to agree on whether or not we like him.

I like him cause he is nice. Ari doesn't cause he is from Star Labs. That is totally ridiculous though cause she is judging him for a crime he never committed.

('Don't talk about me like I'm not here. ')

He just works at Star Labs. He had nothing to do with Cenver! You shouldn't judge one for the actions of others.

('Say what you will, until proven otherwise, I don't trust him.')

Oh my gosh you are ridiculous.

"We already told him we didn't feel comfortable with this medical check he arranged." I fold my arms. Super Man looks a little lost, unsure of what to say. He gave me the same look everyone's been giving me lately since I've begun to refer to myself as more than one person. It is like he tries to understand, but still finds it strange, so he won't say anything but he expression gives away that he is thinking about it.

"I understand that, but little sister, we just want to make sure you are okay."

"We're fine."

"Are you?" he looks worried. "Perhaps physically, but are you positive you are mentally okay?"

I hesitate, "Well…" I'm so used to not being mentally stable that I'm not sure what it is suppose to feel like when you are. "...Yes?"

"That sounded pretty weak." Conner says.

"Well we don't know." I huff, "Maybe?" Giving a sigh I turn my head as they continue to talk, insisting that I have to think more about my health and what not. It isn't like I don't. Of course I don't want myself get hurt or scarred from any of this, but I honestly don't need it.

If there was a problem I am sure I would know.

('Would you?')

" _What is that suppose to mean Ari?"_ I question her

("I haven't been awake long, but I'm positive that suddenly 'gaining' a second personality after amnesia isn't normal. Your memories should have just returned.")

I took a second to consider that, "... _You sound like you want to go see Stephan."_

("That isn't what I said. But we should get this checked out. I… I shouldn't be here, at least not like this, and I am curious to learn why I am. Don't you ever wonder why we didn't just merge into one person? Why our minds are split up the way they are despite us both knowing and recognizing our memories as our own?")

Sighing, understanding her feelings (my feelings?), I looked back at Conner and Super Man, "Fine." I sigh, "We'll go just this once."

"Good." they say, crossing their arms over their chests in perfect sync. They glance at each other for a second before Conner grins and Super Man rolls his eyes.

"It's at 3," Super Man smiles at me, "Don't be late."

"We'll try." I look up at him, noticing he seemed to be looking towards the Zata Tubes. "You leaving?"

"Yes." he forces himself to tear his gaze back to me, "The League is having a meeting."

They had been having a lot of those lately. Ever since the attack from Cenver and Savage, the missing 16 hours were several members of the League had gone missing during their mind control had been on everyone's minds.

Not a single report was found of seeing them anywhere on Earth. How could that be?

It bothered the League and I could see it wearing them down more and more each day. For all we know it could be nothing, but I doubt Savage would have gone through all of that for nothing.

"See you two later for dinner?" he inquired.

"Sure." we waved him goodbye then made a b-line for the kitchen. Wally was already in there.

"Release the meat!" Conner bellowed the second Wally pulled it out from the fridge. Freezing in place, hand dangling mid air. Giving a challenging look, Wally opened his mouth.

"Finders keepers." he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Stealers meet reapers." we say together. Wally purses his lips, slowly moving his hand back down to place the meat back in the bag. He pauses before his hand fully pulls out of the container to glance at us. Half a second later he's grabbed the piece, stuffed it in his mouth, and is making a break for it.

"YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WALLY!" Conner gives chase.

Leaving me alone in the kitchen, I rustled up my means of survival by grabbing the bread. Mid way through my expertise sandwich making, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Feeling myself pulled until my back collided with a firm chest, Kaldur's face nuzzled into my shoulder.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I gush like a love struck puppy. Turning my head a little, I brush the side of my cheek to his. "What are you doing here so early?"

There was a pause from him and he was giving me a little look. The same look he always gives me when he thinks I should do something but won't actually talk about what that is. Like a Mom who knows you've done something, and instead of calling you out they give you the chance the bring it up yourself by saying, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?" I question with a frown. He raises his eyebrow. After a few seconds of thinking, Ari answered for me. ("This better not be about Bat Man.")

I gasp. "It's about Bat Man!" I realize. "He called you here, didn't he?"

Kaldur looked a little puzzled at first at my multiple sentences, and then cleared his throat. "He did not call me to come talk to you, though I'm sure he knew I would if I became aware that you were not attending the medical check ups. Arinna…" he took my hand, "We've discussed this."

I pull away from him with a huff, "Before you start we're going to the one at 3."

"Are you really?" he sounded so surprised.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes yes." I waved it off. Feeling his gaze on me I glance over my shoulder at him. He is standing there with a brilliant little smile. "...What?' I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing." he insists, moving towards the fridge, "I am just glad."

"Of what?"

"Usually it takes more convincing to get you to take care of your own health."

"Does it really?" I inquired

"Yes."

"Oh. Well… whatever." finishing my sandwich I grabbed something to drink and moved to the table. "Well with that goal complete, what are you going to do now?"

"I was here to train as well." Kaldur explained. "Perhaps you could join me later, after the Medical Check up." he was sure to point out the 'after' part.

"Sure." I sighed.

"Then perhaps when the check up is complete and my daily training is finished-" he hand moved across the table to brush against mine, "Would you like to accompany me somewhere?"

"…" I panic for a second with the food in my mouth, cursing myself that he asked me a question mid chew, and swallowed heavily. "Yes." I gag at the feeling of the half eaten piece of sandwich forcing its way down my throat. "What did you have in mind?"

"The beach?" he's admiring my hands, or at least I hope that is what he is doing. I was chewing on them yesterday so they are kind of choppy right now and probably dirty and- Kaldur chuckles.

"What?" I stammer.

"What is this?" he turned my palm over to reveal the tips of my fingers. They were covered in ink and little faces.

"Finger zombies." I explain. Ari hadn't approved at the time, but I had control of our right hand and knees at the time, so I was able to pin my left hand down with said knees and draw to my hearts content.

"Why?" he covers his mouth a bit, but I can see the smile.

"Well, M'gann got mad at us, mostly me, for coloring on our arms at school, so Robin said it was a creative use of our time to just color on our fingers. Make finger puppet shows. Currently we're making an extensive film with the collaboration of Wally and Conner on a remake of the first season of Walking dead using just our fingers. We play Rick Grimes and most of the zombies. Conner plays Merle Dixon, and Grimes son Carl. Wally is Grimes wife Lori and Glenn Rhee. He's got a wide range of voice acting skills."

Kaldur couldn't seem to resist from hunching over at this point, his shoulder's shaking slightly, "I-Is that so?" he chokes on a laugh.

"Yeah, but Conner can't seem to commit to his roles. I worry he might bail before we finish it. He's got to organize his priorities."

"Arinna… stop…" he looks like he is having trouble staying upright in his chair, heavy laughs shooting forth with each breath. I love his laugh. I loved his voice, eyes, personality and smile. I loved everything about him.

("But what of us?")

Ari's doubts lingered in the back of my mind. It was strange that she used to word, 'us' when I could feel that wasn't worried about Kaldur's love for me. She truly believed Kaldur loved me, just like I did.

But she doubted Kaldur would ever love her. She was me, I was her. While I should just come to terms with this I couldn't. We were two sides of the same coin, but that still made us feel so far apart from one another.

When Kaldur's laughs died down I leaned across the table and kissed his temple. "We should go." I tell him. I can see the way he notes the way I say we, but doesn't question it. "Don't want to miss the check up."

He pauses to stare at me, as if he knows I'm just saying this to avoid something between us. I worry he knows when he lifts a hand to the side of my head, brushing his fingers through my hair to my skull. Instead he pulls back and nods, "Hurry back."

 **000- Later -000**

"So… why are we here?" I asked, patting my knees and shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

Stephan stood in front of me, hair a fluffy mess and cloths slightly disordered. He seemed to be frantic about everything around him, rushing to grab papers and pens. "Just a check up." he said hastily.

I blink at him as he trips over his own feet, "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No. No." he insists, "I just… well, to be honestly I wasn't expecting you to actually show up. I'm completely unprepared."

(" _Yeah, I didn't expect for us to show up either._ ") Ari grumbled through our voice. We have started referring to our newfound self as we, our, and us. Ari and me were the same person, but it felt strange considering us as one person and I. Our thoughts differed too much to seem like one person. So we were just we, if that makes sense. It's like, at this point, I can only think of myself as a single individual mentally. I can't admit out loud that Ari and me are the same. Neither can she. It's complicated.

"Well take your time, we're not going anywhere." I say.

 _("_ _Take too much time though and we leave."_ Ari corrected.

"Ari." I grumble to myself.

Stephan paused to glance at us, pushing his glasses up and giving a curious nod, "I'm starting to see what Bat Man was talking about."

 _("_ _Oh, so now he is talking about us behind our back?_ " Ari narrowed our eyes, which I fully agreed to. "What has he been saying?" I agree.

"Nothing bad." he assures us, "Just that you mind seems to disagree with itself. You mentioned before that your past self, Ari is what you call her, seems to have inhabited your mind without becoming one with you. Like a split personality."

"Yeah." I nod.

"Bat Man is concerned about this."

"Why?" I demand.

"It's only been a short time since your recovered your memories. Bat Man wanted to make sure you've fully come to terms with everything you have learned. I would also like to see if you are going through anymore headaches and assure your memories don't affect your mental health." He explained.

"Oh…" thinking that was reasonable,( _to a point_ ,) I sat down. "Then, what about does that have to do with Ari?"

Stephan sighed and sat down across from me, "Split personalities aren't that uncommon, but the cause of them are troubling. As well as dangerous when in your shoes."

"What do you mean?" I frown. Ari was quiet.

"You often argue with yourself now a days." it wasn't a question, "If you did that on the field during a mission, that could put everything and everyone in jeopardy."

I hadn't though of it that way, but he had a point, "We… WE went on a mission a few weeks ago. That wasn't so bad."

"But the struggle to agree on a choice was still there, yes?"

"Yeah."

"What if the choice must be made within a split second, what then?"

I looked at my feet, "We… We don't know." I admit.

Stephan folded his leg over the other, leaning towards me, "What does it feel like when Ari takes control? Are you still able to witness what she sees and does?"

"Well… Sometimes I don't fully remember what happens when Ari is in control. Like, yesterday she mostly was and I honestly don't remember most of yesterday." I explain.

"So Dissociative Identity Disorder." Stephan concluded.

"...Yes?"

"You don't understand." he nods, "Allow me to explain. Dissociative Identity Disorder is-"

("You do not need to explain to us. I am already aware of the condition." Ari speaks up for me.

"Wha- well I don't," I pout.

(Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID for short, is a severe condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual. The person also experiences memory loss that is too extensive to be explained by ordinary forgetfulness _._

...That sounds like a serious problem Ari. I don't want to have large gaps in my memory just because you take control.

 _(And you think I do?__

"Your personality seems to have split in two, obviously, forcing the two of you to gain control of your actions at different points in times." Stephan continued.

("All things we already know." Ari spoke up for us, "So how about you tell us what this is really about?" She challenged.

Blinking once, Stephan cleared his throat, looking nervous. "Well… if you must know, B-Bat Man had requested that you come in for weekly check ups to look into your physical and mental health." Stephan announced. It is like he could tell I half liked him and half despised him.

"Wha- whatever for?" I huff in frustration. "So we got a split personality problem, so what? Ari and me can work that out." probably.

"That isn't the only problem here Arinna. I want help you through this and help you unite and merge your two personalities into one." he paused, "And, there are possible symptoms you may receive from all of this."

("Symptoms?"

"Symptoms of depression, anxiety, passivity, dependence and guilt may be present. Perhaps even Self-destructive and/or aggressive behavior may take place. None of those are proven of course, but from the research I've done these may likely take place at some point. I was asked by Bat Man to check up on you every so often to look for these signs in case they appear."

("And when do we ever agree with what Bat Man wants us to do?" Ari grumbled aloud.

"This is not a request Arinna." Bat Man was behind us suddenly and I kept out of my chair.

"Stop doing that!" I yell at him, my heart leaping out of my chest, "Jeez… we're gonna have a heart attack one of these days."

Bat Man was not amused and neither was I.

"We don't have depression, anxiety or any of those things. It is just Ari. She is just here." I insisted.

"Just Ari." he repeats as if that alone should be enough of a reason to do this. Maybe it was, but I'm not letting him have the satisfaction of that.

"Not only your feet but your mentality as well. With each problem you refuse to get proper treatment."

"Our feet healed just fine." I huff at him,

"Yet your Split personalities is not something one just suddenly gains. We need to be sure Cenver did not tamper with your brain."

"She didn't." I say. "She left long before."

"What of Savage?"

There was a span of time I was not conscious to see everything he did, so who knows? "Well…" I sigh, "We don't know. Ari is me. There is no other third thing controlling my actions."

"And how do you know Ari, if we refer to her as a second person, is someone you can truly trust."

"She's me." I frown

"Are you sure?"

"We-yeah I mean-"

(" _He has a point. The reasons for me being here are a mystery. Or maybe you really are insane and just imagined me up as some sort of justification that you don't want to become who you use to be. You are satisfied with the person you are now.""_

"Why in the world are you agreeing with him?" I questioned aloud. Bat Man raised his eyebrow at me and I flattened. "We just… we're not comfortable having to visit Stephan. No offense." I say over my shoulder.

"Uh… None taken?" he says awkwardly cause he was an awkward kind of guy.

"You aren't comfortable or Ari isn't?" Bat Man spoke deeply.

I shrug, "Ari mostly. But I won't say I don't feel it too."

"We can assign you a different doctor."

"Having a doctor all in itself makes me uncomfortable, not matter who it is. Ari just doesn't like Stephan." I correct.

"Once a week." He pointed to me, "That is all I ask, then I will leave you be."

That interested me, "Really?"

"I swear."

Considering that, I nodded, "We'll consider it."

"Take your time." Stephan, who had been standing there the whole time without a word, smiled shyly. Must have been awkward to just listen to that conversation like you weren't there. I forgot he was there.

"Do not take too long though." Bat Man turned and exited the room.

Nodding I rose to my feet, "Well, is that all?" I asked Stephan.

He nodded, "For now I suppose. Though, this was more of a chat then a check up. We'll get more into that next time. Same time next week?"

Ari's scowl reaches all the way through my face but I nod, "Yup, see ya then." I salute him and bolt it out of there as past as possible.

Once a week. We could do that.

I just gotta make myself a schedule, like a plan on what to do next. First things first, figure out how to quickly establish a mutual agreement between Ari and me so we can go on missions.

Find Vincent.

Manage to murder Cenver without it actually being murder so the League won't yell at me. Can you murder someone without murdering them? I suppose I could have someone else do it, but that wouldn't be satisfying. I could hit her hard enough on the head to make her brain dead. That is technically dead….

…Oh well. Moving on with the list.

Remember to see Stephan next week.

Subtly figure out Kaldur's feelings towards Ari.

Attempt to get Nicole to get talk to more people than just Mark, Match and Stephan. Or even just get her to accept the fact that I am part of the Team.

Convince everyone that I don't want them to look at me strangely when I refer to Ari and me as we and us.

I suppose getting through all my classes in school is another one up there.

Maybe get a job so I'm not always relying on Bat Man for funds? I mean, it was one thing when I had amnesia, but I'm capable of it now. Kind of…

Paint the hallways pink-

 _('You are not painting the hallway pink")_

Oh come on Ari, it could be funny. Ari on the other hand was silent for a while before nodding

(" _Fine.")_

"Adventure!" I cheered, throwing myself into the air.

Last goal would be to get through this year with everyone alive and well. I mean, how hard could that be, right?

* * *

 _ **Is... Is this a new story? OH my gosh it is!**_

HEY EVERYONE! So as stated before, this is the Sequels to " **I am Arinna Project A."**

GO READ THAT STORY FIRST IF YOU PLAN ON READING THIS!

But you don't have to, of course. But don't blame me if you get confused while reading this. 

_**IMPORTANT NEWS!**_

So of course you all voted and choose for an in-between story of Season One and Two of Young Justice. So it's 1 1/2!

A lot of things can be talked about in this story, but I want to know what you guys want to see.

WHAT SORT OF THINGS DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY? Like, what do you wish you could have seen that they didn't.

Some examples: How did Robin become Night Wing? When did Lagoon join? The full break of M'gann and Conner and everything that lead to it, blah blah blah. All of that.

SO just send in a review what you want to see and I will get it done! :D

I love you all so much and none of this would be possible without you so I really want to know what you guys have to say. THANKS!


	2. Atlantis and cracks(Update

**YAY! New chapter. Oh my goodness, this was hard. Hope you all like it though. :) ANd thank you all for you suggestions. Really appreciate all your support.**

 **IF there is anything you want to see out of this story don't be afraid to message me or tell me in the reviews!**

 ** _Update Note:_ I don't know why but I had a lot of problems uploading this chapter, and I guess from the update it made a few lines repeat within this chapter. I fixed as many as I could find, but if you find any repeating lines, just tell me and I'll fix it :)**

 **I THINK I GOT ALL THE REPEATING LINES THIS TIME. IF YOU STILL SEE MORE LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

Peering out from below the coffee table, I considered my options.

I could stay under this table for the rest of my life, coloring in the final details to my zombie fingers, or I could find the courage to venture out and accept my fate.

A fate that would have me going one of three ways.

As of this morning, since the team is growing bigger and we will most likely gain more members as time passes, the team as a whole will be split into three groups: Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Those groups may vary from time to time, but to begin, each group will stay exactly the same.

Meaning that if I am put in Alpha, I will be going on all Alpha missions for a long time.

Apparently, as Kaldur explained, each group has its own level of risk. Alpha would be the teams going on the more dangerous and intense missions. Beta would be a little less so and Gamma would be mostly information gathering and such. Nothing too extreme.

I do not know how to feel about this. It feels like a good idea, putting people into teams depending on their powers or experience, but it makes me worried to where I would go.

So I decided to chill under the table to think it through.

"Hey, Arinna?" I hadn't noticed Zatanna come into the room and kneel down next to the table. "You okay down there?"  
"Freaking for a few seconds, I chuckle at her. "Fine." I say.

"What are you doing under there?"  
"Coloring on my fingers." I explain, wiggling them at her.

"Zombie fingers." She notes, "Almost done with season one? I really want to see the ending."

"Ugh, almost. Conner is being difficult. Keeps telling me that " _I'm stifling his creativity',_ when I tell him Merle Dixon doesn't have a French accent."

She chuckles a bit, "I see. Good thing I found you though."

"What's up?"  
"J'ohn is looking for you. Asked me to tell you if I saw you." She announced

"Oh…" my mood instantly feel.

"He said you two were having a very important session. I didn't really understand what he was talking about." She admits, giving me an expectant stare. Knowing she wanted me to tell her I sit up and crawl out from under the table.

"It's a mental session." I sigh

She purses her lips, titling her head, "A what?"

"He's going to go inside my head."

"Oh." She blinks rapidly, "What for?"

"Help me learn more about Ari? Maybe fix me."

"You say that like something is wrong with you." She frowns.

"Well, duh." I snort, "Cause there is something wrong with me. I technically have a whole second person living within my head that whenever she takes control I don't remember what happens. But when I'm in control, she remembers. I don't even know what I did yesterday." I explain.

"…You sat on the couch and read all day." she says slowly. "Like, you read 8 books. Some big ones too."  
"Jeez." I cringe. "Where they good? What was Ari reading?"

(Classics)

"Shakespeare, an entire encyclopedia on the brain, a few books from back in the 90's that I've never heard of, and the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy."  
"Hmm." I mumble, "Don't' remember it." I struggle to remember a lot of things lately. Nothing from my past though, if that makes sense. Such as, Ari is in control 3 days a week. All three of those days, I don't remember what happened. I can ask the others and Ari, and they will tell me, but for the life of me I just can't remember.

It is frustrating, and the others are worried about.  
Zatanna was giving me a worried look that I had seen from almost everyone else. Wishing they wouldn't do that I sigh and turn away from her. "Well I'm heading off. Thanks for letting me know." I wave to her.

She waves to me slowly and I disappear down the hall.

* * *

0000-Later-0000

"Are you ready to begin Arinna?"

"Not really." I admit, staring at J'ohn. "Is this really necessary?"

We sat across from each other; our legs crossed in matching meditation poses.

"If you truly wish to understand the presence of _Ari,_ then yes it is necessary." he nodded.

Sighing I relax my shoulders, "Very well." I reached forward, placing my hand on top of his. Giving it a few seconds, I could feel Martian Man Hunter's conscious brushing against my own. It was weird.

It felt as if some powerful force was poking my head. Like when Conner pokes my forehead just to be annoying.

Then… there was nothing.

Just a dark space that I was floating in. "...Is this good? Did I mess up?" I asked. Looking around wildly and seeing nothing I began to panic, jumping to the worse. "J'ohn? John!? Where are you?! It's pitch black. Oh gosh, I broke Man Hunter's brain with my own, didn't I?! They just smashed into each other and made bite sized brain chunks!"

"Arinna." There was a chuckle, "Rest easy, you did no such thing." J'ohn formed next to me, smiling.

"Oh…" I put a hand to my chest, "Thank goodness. Don't scare me like that." I glanced around for anything else, "Where are we?"

"Between our minds."

"Wasn't the goal to combine them though so you could figure out what is wrong with me?"

J'ohn frowned at that, "There is nothing wrong with you Arinna. Your mind is simply at war with itself due to past endeavors."

"…Oh?" he says that, but that wasn't how everyone looked at me. Whenever Ari went in control, or I argued with her aloud, they gave me weird looks. They thought something was wrong me since I wasn't acting like myself. So, if that thought that, doesn't that mean that there is something wrong with me..? "So what exactly is this place?" I motioned around.

"One can not simple blend two consciousness together, but we can form a bridge between the two. This is the bridge."

"It's empty."

"For now."

"Oh." I nod, "Then it is like a crack?"  
"A crack?" he inquired.

"A mental crack. Ari and me have one." I thought of the first time Ari and me encountered each other when I regained my memories. There was this huge crack separating the two of us. The split of our personalities.

J'ohn paused, giving me a puzzled look, "Would you call Ari here? I would like to meet her in person… so to speak." he smiled. Blinking a few times, I shrugged.

"Ari?" I called, wondering if she would hear me… or come for that matter. After a few seconds, I felt something like a tug.

From below my foot, a crack shot across the darkness, digging deep into the bridge J'ohn and me had forged. Shocked, J'ohn took a step back, watching in almost awe as it formed, and with it, Ari appeared.

She stood on the other side of this crack, her face and clothes matching my own, but her expression showing mild distrust. "I don't really like this." she admits, stepping behind me as almost a shield from J'ohn.

"You can trust J'ohn." I assure her.  
"As you've said many times before." she glanced around me at him. "If we must, then fine. Greetings Man Hunter, I am Arinna Kentin. You may call me Ari."

He gave a slight bow to her, "A pleasure, Ms. Ari."

 _"_ _So what exactly is this about? How will you coming here help us, 'bond' or however you said."_

J'ohn glanced down at the crack, moving a hand to rub his chin as if he had figured something out, "Well, you two are as you say, one person, yet your personalities clash in ways a single conscious shouldn't. I am here in hopes of helping you two combine into one." He reached down to run his hand across the edge of the crack, examining deep within. I watched him curiously, not sure what he was doing. "How often has this been here?" he inquired.

 _"_ _It appeared the moment Arinna remembered_." Ari answers.

He nods, "I see. Then this, split, as you will, was formed when you two came into contact. The past and the present colliding together."

"Uh… yes?" I was confused. "Split personalities. There would be a split."

"Then this is the problem." He announced. Ari and me glance at each other.

"What do you mean?" we ask.

"The reason you two are separated is because of this split. The mental manipulation and trauma you two experienced must have caused this crack to form." He states.

"…Meaning?" I cringe.

"Diminish the crack, and you two will join as one." He says simply. Simply, as in, this should be simple to do but…

I raised my hand, "How do you do that exactly?"

"You two must understand each other. Get on the same page, if you will." he smiled. "There is something preventing you from combining as you originally should have. Perhaps you two disagreed on something so deeply that it formed this crack. The reason could be anything. Perhaps if you two were to find some center point to agree with, the crack would start to disappear?"

Ari instantly pointed to me, "It is very hard to get on the same page with her."  
"Same back at you." I huff.

"Our likes and dislikes are the same at times, but the way we go about situations is very different." Ari began to explain. "She is too trusting and gullible."

"And you are too untrusting and paranoid." I counter.

J'ohn was rubbing his chin as he spoke, "I see." he nodded. "Then perhaps the key in your situation isn't to force each other to think as one, but to accept the thoughts of the other?"

We blinked a few times, tilting our heads in confusion. "Huh?"

"It is normal to be trusting to some and untrusting to others. As well as easily be tricked and not tricked at all." he mused, "What I see from you two is a very black and white situation. Ari thinks one way and only that way. Same for you Arinna. To come into harmony, you must be willing to think the other way."

"So… You want me to not trust people?" I frowned.

"And me to trust blindly?" Ari scowled.

"Not necessarily." he shook his head "What I mean is that, the next time a situation arises where you must choose on whether to trust someone or not, find a balance. A middle ground if you will between your two decisions. If I am correct, you were willing to do that with your Doctor, Stephan?"

"That was different." Ari disagreed, "I don't trust that guy at all. I only agreed to get Bat Man off our backs."

"I trust Stephan." I point out. "She is the one who doesn't."  
"A perfect example to your problem. As I said before, find a middle ground. Be willing to trust, but do not trust blindly. Always be cautious until the trust if proven."

We glance at each other, considering his words for a few seconds before agreeing, "We'll try."

"That is all I can ask." he bowed his head. Lifting it, he glanced around. "It appears that it is time to head back." with a snap of his fingers the three of us were yanked from the bridge, re-entering reality.

Snapping my eyes open with a start, it took only a second for me to notice Roy, or Red Arrow, between us.

"Ah Jeez!" I jumped in shock, falling over, "How long have you been standing there?!" I demanded.

"Long enough. You done?" he sniffed heavily.

"Red Arrow." J'ohn greets him.

"Hey."

"Yeah… Hey." I wave angrily to him. "You're back." I'm nervous now, hating the look on his face. I already knew what he was going to say from that look, but it didn't make it easier.

For months now I've been trying to help Red Arrow track down the original Roy Harper. Since discovering he was a clone, Red Arrow has been on a rampage, doing nothing but search and search.

We all help the best we can, but there isn't much we can do. For now, I'm Red Arrow's best option given the fact that I've spent the longest with Cenver and she seems to be behind most of the cloning processes at Cadmus.

I can't guarantee that would mean she knows where the real Roy is, but it is worth a shot.

"We need to talk." Red Arrow motions to the door over his shoulder.

I straighten, "Yeah. Um-" I glance at J'ohn, "Would you excuse me?"

"Go ahead." he smiles with a wave of his head, "We are done for today. Just remember what I said."

"I will." I rise to my feet and follow Roy out the door. When we exited the room and closed the door, Roy seemed to slouch a bit. I bit my lip, "...Didn't go well?"

I had insisted on going with him to the bunker we had discovered, but he wouldn't have it. Told me it would be faster as a one man job. I agreed, but I didn't like it. (You should have gone with him.)

(Ari, he gave me the look! I couldn't go against the look!)

"Horrible. Found nothing on him. Just a few creeps and nothing to go off of." he kicks the chair at the table to his left. "Two bunkers, both completely cleaned out." he sighed heavily as he moved to lean against the table, "We're falling behind. Can't you remember anything else?"

I sighed at him, "Remember? I remember everything. It's about actual knowledge. Cenver didn't just tell me about every secret little base she had over tea you know."

Roy grumbled something, nodding his head, "Sorry. I just-"

"I know Roy." I assure him.

The sour expression that forms on his face is followed by a little scoff, "I'm not Roy."

I don't know what to say for a while, "You kind of are." (There is no 'kind of', about it. He is completely Roy Harper. That is why it is called a clone. You're meant to be an exact replica of the intended subject.")(Ari, not now.)

(Ari, not now.)

"I'm just an easily manipulated copy." he spits, "A clone."

"Well technically, but-" I start to say.

"That is all there is to it Arinna!" Roy yelled. "I'm just some worthless double that betrayed the team and the League and-"

I shove him suddenly before I know what I'm even doing, making him stumble. Barely able to catch himself he gawks at me. "What was that for?" he demands.

I'm so furious right now I just want to smack him till he turns purple! And not the cute kind of purple! I can't begin to explain how much I am sick of hearing him talk like this. "Red Arrow isn't." I say through gritted teeth.

He stills, eyes widening.

"Speedy was never Red Arrow. You created that for yourself. You don't have to be Roy, but you can't deny the new hero you have become." I reach over and tap his shoulder, "I never knew Speedy anyway. This is who you are to me."

Shifting his weight, his shoulders slouched a bit, "I…" he stepped away, the world falling onto his shoulders, "I just feel… so empty." he sighed. "Ever since I learned what I am I just- I don't know what to do. I keep thinking that maybe if I find the real Roy I can find some closure, but I can't seem to do that."

"It's only been a few months.""And the longer it takes the less chance we have

"And the longer it takes the less chance we have at finding him. That is always how it goes." he slammed his fist into his own palm. "The League isn't much help."

(They never are.)

"They have a lot of other things to do." I frown at him and myself. "The world is a big place."

"Yeah, I guess." he glanced at me, "So how come you're still around for this?"

"What do you mean? The whole team is helping with this." I tell him.

"Yeah, but most of them knew Speedy. The others who do help out, like Artemis or M'gann, they aren't that invested into it like you are. Why are you so determined to help me find him?"

Looking away I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure I already told you why a while back."  
"This can't just be about Cenver."

"It isn't." I say, "It is also about my brother."

"Vincent." he recalls. "Speedy isn't Vincent."

"No." I agree, "But if I can't help you save Speedy… then I have no chance of saving Vincent. I want to stop Cenver once and for all, and the start to that is finding the original Roy."

Taking that in, Roy seemed to accept that with a generous nod, "So, got any other leads?"

"Not since you asked last time. What I do know is that Cenver tends to be attracted to large break through in the science of evolution. Improving mankind and what not. If we keep an eye on the world's top discoveries, I'm sure we'll see Cenver show their ugly mug eventually." I paused, wondering that since my face was almost an exact copy of Cenvers... did I just call myself ugly?

"Okay. Okay.' he nods a few times. Tapping his hands against the table he glances at me. "So, what were you doing in there?" he motions to the room I was just in.

"A lesson or whatever with J'ohn." I tell him. "He is trying to help me with Ari."

(Wasn't much help, honestly. Big waste of time.)

"Ari. Right, your split personality." he was quiet, awkwardly so, for a few seconds. Tapping the table a few times he gave me this weird look. "... So uh...How did that go?"

"You are terrible at small talk." I chuckle.

"Wha- I am not." he frowned.

"Yeah you are." I shake my head at him.

"Like you have any room to judge." he folds his arms.

I gasp, "I am great at small talk!" I disagree, "It was fine though. Thanks for asking. I… I don't really know what to do about all of this. I can't just get rid of her, you know? She is me. I am her. I guess J'ohn is going to help us become more of one person. I don't even know how that works but it is worth a shot I guess."

"Are you two really that different?"

"Immensely so." I groan. "Like, some things we agree on. Other things… I'd be lucky if we can find something to compromise on." I shrug, "But that is my problem, I'll deal with that. Some how. We gotta focus on Speedy."

"Right-"

"And Atlantis." I beam

"...What?" he blinks.

My eyes double in size at that, my grin growing wide. "Oh? Did you not hear? We're visiting Atlantis today. The whole team. You too." I jab him.

He recoils, "I'm not apart of the team. I'm Justice- I mean, I'm kind of Justice League." he struggles for a second. "I didn't agree to go to Atlantis." he concludes.

"Well too bad cause you need to get your mind off of Cenver for an hour or two and just enjoy yourself for a little bit."

"But Speedy-"

"Roy.' I grab his arm, "Trust me on this. Stressing by yourself over something for days on end isn't good for you. You struggle to sleep enough as is. Give yourself some time for something else or… You'll let Cenver consume you. That isn't a road you wanna go down." I glance away. "Trust me."

Seeing that he was still thinking about it, I was relieved when he at least nodded, "Just a few hours."

"Good." I motion for him to follow.

"So how is this going to work anyway? Are we taking the Bio-ship?" he questions, quickening his step to catch up with me. It didn't take long with his giant legs. This guy always towered over me, like sheesh.

"Kind of? Red Tornado and Robin made these new suits for us to wear."

Red Arrow slowed his pace a little, "As in… Scuba suits?"

"Interested?" I coo

"...Maybe."

I laughed as we round the corner into the training room. Robin is already in there with Red Tornado and gathering the supplies, "There you are Arinna." Robin waves. "And look who decided to join us." he grins brightly at Roy, looking a little relieved to have him there. "Got one for you too." he tossed a strange looking helmet to Roy.

Catching it, he examined it curiously. "So I won't drown wearing this? Or die from the pressure of the bottom of the ocean?"

"Course not." Robin turned around. "Probably."

"Robin!" we yelled at him.

"It's full proof." he snickers. "Did a billion tests, don't worry."

"Better be." Roy grumbles, gathering the rest of the gear. "Where are the others?"

"At the Bio ship. I can't guarantee the single tanks of oxygen will last the whole time we are down there, so we are bringing a few extra on it just in case." Robin explained grabbing a couple boxes. "Arinna, yours is in that box. Wally should be here soon. Can you tell him the yellow one is his and make sure he doesn't break anything?"

"Will do." I salute, watching the two leave. Left with Red Tornado I smile at him. "Not coming with?"

"The pressure of the ocean will surely not do well with my servers despite your suits being made to adjust for it. I will stay here and monitor the cave. How was your training with Martian Man Hunter?"

"I wouldn't really call it training." I fumble with the helmet Robin had given me. There were two tubes on the back where I assume the oxygen would be flowing from. "It went okay I guess. Not much was done."

"And Ari?"

"Same old same old." she spoke aloud.

Red Tornado nods, glancing to the left when something slide into the room at an amazing speed.

"Hey Wally." I wave to him.

"Where is it?" he gushes, scrambling for the boxes.

"That one." I point to it. "Robin said not to break anything though, so be careful-" he is at the box before I can finish, pulling everything out.

"Oooh!' he said in a giddy tone, "This is going to be so sweet! Look how cool these look!"

"Very cool." I agree. "Glad you aren't nervous."

"Oh no, I'm nervous." he disagreed, "Just… water, y'know. Bottom of ocean." he glanced around. "Don't tell Artemis I said that." he pleaded.

"I won't." I assure him. "But it is worth it to go there, and Robin said the suits should be fine."

"Oh yeah, you've been there before." Wally said.

"Yes." I tell him.

"And you didn't drown?"  
"Well I had my shield up the entire time."

"And it didn't break or pop?"

I pursed my lips, "There were plenty of times I thought it would cause I was just tossed back and forth like a piñata, but no, it didn't."

"Why were you tossed around? The currents aren't strong down there, are they?" he went a little pale.

"No. Some of the residence down there didn't like me." I shrug.

"...Not that comforting." Wally was taking a few pieces of equipment that would be added into a suit from Red Tornado, "Okay, so this definitely won't break from pressure and cause me to drown?" he asked hesitantly as he examined the high tech scuba gear. Hah, Red Arrow asked that too.

"Affirmative." Red Tornado nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I have my duties to attend to." he turned and left.

"See yeah." we wave. When he was gone I placed on my helmet. "I feel like an alien."

"You look like one." he snorted.

"I will eat your brains." I warn him.

"Back brain sucker!" he holds out a stick, from which I don't know where, to fend me off.

"Rawr!" I crouch a bit.

He chuckles at that, "Think the Atlanteans will freak out when they see us?"

"I dunno. Maybe." I say. "Some are pretty cool with people from the surface. Others, not so much."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"From what I could tell when I went there, they just didn't like us. Said we were un-pure."

"Pfft." Wally snorted, "Me un-pure? Please."

I giggle at him, "Still nervous?"

"I'll be fine." Wally didn't sound so sure.

Artemis, who appeared from the hall, moved around him, smirking playfully, "Don't tell me the great Kid Flash is afraid of a little water?" she teased.

The smile pulling at his lips seemed to spread along his entire face, "What, me? Babe, never."

"Right." she moves closer to take the chest plate from him and examine the oxygen levels on it.

"You'll be lucky you make it to Atlantis' front gates with how heavy you breath."

"Beautiful, you insult me." he gave a fake look of hurt.

"That isn't hard."

"Ooh!" he clutches his heart, "So cold~ Someone needs to knock you off your pedestal princess."

"Who? You?" she grins."Maybe." he leans a little closer, their noses practically touching.

"Maybe." he leans a little closer, their noses practically touching.

I covered my eyes, feeling like a child who is forced to watch their parents act 'cute' in public.

Glancing back and forth between the two, realizing they had forgotten I was there, I took a few steps backwards like the third wheel I was and skedaddled out of there. The differences between the two of them were outstanding honestly. A few months ago they couldn't stand to be in the same room, now they can't seem to spend longer than 5 minutes apart.

And 5 minutes was pushing it.

"So are the love birds ready or not?" Rocket demanded as she entered the room.

"You can ask them. They forgot I even exist at this point." I chuckle.

She snorted. "Hey! If you two could pull yourselves away from one another for a minute, we are ready to head out."

Artemis and Wally froze for a second, glaring at her, then stepped away. "Just helping him with his gear." Artemis clears her throat with a defying look

"Sure, and I'm juggling swords on top of the Eiffel tower." Rocket claps at them, "Get a move on will ya. I want to see this under water city and I am sick of waiting for you two."

Chuckling, I waited till Artemis and Wally trudged by me and out of the room to join the others to winked at Rocket, "Nice."  
"Had to be done. Honestly, I think the beginning of the relationship is the worse. Everyone is like love sick puppies."

"Well, they still kind of act the same around each other from before they were dating. They just say it in a nicer way." I point out.

"Girl, that just means they have been flirting with each other for months." Rocket scoffs. "It's elementary dear Watson." she pats my head.

"Wait, why am I Watson?"  
"Cause there is no way you'd be Sherlock Holmes."

"Says who?" I huff

"Says me!" we laugh.

Half way down the hall, Rocket suddenly says, "But girl, in all honestly, I need a man."

"Why is that?"

"I'm tired of spending my Friday nights alone. Some times people just want someone to hold them in those cold nights."

I kind of understood what she was talking about but… "You could always come hang out in the cave."

"With who?" she folded her arms. "On Friday night everyone is with their respected _individual_." she says worlds slowly, emphasizing it. "M'gann and Conner. Kaldur and you. Now there is Wally and Artemis and girl have you see Robin and Zatanna? They may not be official or what not but every where I go they are together lately."  
"I noticed that too." I gushed.

"That is exactly my point. No one on this team has time for good old Rocket anymore. Either I need new friends or a boy friend."

"You could always hang out with Billy." I suggest. "Or Wolf. The Super Cycle?"

"So my choices are the 10 year old, the animal, or the machine?"

"..Red Tornado?"

"The 10 year old, the animal, or two machines?" she corrects, "No thanks."

"Red Arrow isn't dating anyone. You could hang out with him,"

"He's got his own baggage to deal with." she sighs, "I don't want to get too involved with it. I'm surprised you managed to get him to come with us. That guy is dead set on finding Speedy and that is it."

I nod in agreement, "Makes me almost afraid for when he finds him."

Rocket raised an eye brow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" I shrug, "I dunno. Red Arrow always knew what he wanted to do, but since learning he was a clone it is like all of that is gone. As you said, he wants to find Speedy and that is it. Then what? I'm worried that when he finally finds him, what will he do then? I doubt he has even thought about that."

"Well…" Rocket bit her lip, "We'll be there for him either way. Help him find a new goal or whatever. Get him a hobby, cause we all know he needs one, badly."

"He could trying knitting?" I suggest.

"... And make use all mittens?" she covers her mouth and snorts, "I would literally kill to see that. Or some cheddar biscuits."

"They are pretty good."  
"Take out the whole team for a basket of 'em." she nods.

"Please don't."

"I would start with you."

"Why?" I demand with a gasp, "Why would I be the first person you kill?"

"You are right. I shouldn't take you out first. But at the same time, you can teleport. If I don't get your first, I might never get you after. You might take the cheddar biscuits too."

"Ooh, I totally would." I nod, 'Yeah good point. You might want to kill me first. Probably Wally next. He tends to steal food.

The sound of heavy foot prints behind us cause us to turn and see Conner, scowling, "Do I even want to know what you two are talking about?"

"Cheddar biscuits." we explain.

He blinks, "Oh, yeah, those are good. I'd kill for those."

"RIGHT!?" we yell. "They are addicting."

"What's addicting?" Zatanna inquires.

"Cheddar biscuits." we tell her.

"Ooh." she hums, "Very good. I would-"

"Kill for them." we finish for her. "Us too."

"Can we go now?" Roy grumbled at us, ready to get this show on the road.

-000-000-

"Do I look strange?" I asked, moving in front of Kaldur. He examined me closely, shaking his head.

"No." he assures, "You look as if you are just wearing the scuba suit."

"Yeah but does it make me look weird. I don't want your parents to think I look weird." We would be visiting them towards the end of this trip.

"You do not look weird." he assures me.

I nod a few times, constantly thinking to myself. _"Okay Ari, we can't look stupid in front of Kaldur's parents. So either we agree I do all the talking, or we agree on what we are going to say before hand."_

 _"_ _If you are the one who does all the talking then we'll definitely look stupid."_

Ari.

Fine, fine. You just do what you want.

Smiling at that I paused when Kaldur took my hand, "How is Ari?" he inquired.

I froze up for a second, "Oh uh…" I waited for Ari to reply. She didn't. "She's fine." I ended up saying.

"That is good." he nods.

I was grateful when Wally stole the attention a second later by saying, "I can't move too well in this thing." he was fiddling with the suit.

"Beggars can't be choosers. Just be glad we have the chance to go down here at all." Robin replies back with ease.

"So much for super speed down here." Wally frowned at his hands.

"Who says you need it?" Artemis smirked at him. "You'll just have to take things as the same pace as the rest of us."

Wally smiled at her a bit, "Doesn't sound too bad."

"And here we go." Rocket grumbled. Glancing out the window, she perked up a bit when some lights started to come into view. "Hey guys, I think we are getting close."

"We are indeed." Kaldur rose from his seat, his smile growing. "Team, I welcome you to Atlantis."

I could faintly hear a giddy giggle emerging from the back. I think it was Zatanna, but Robin was back there too and I won't cross him off of being the culprit.

After that it didn't take long for us to finish putting on our scuba gear. Struggling with the helmet for a moment, I was excited to get out there and see the friends I had made before.

Lori the mermaid and Toppo the octo-man. They were so wonderful and kind, I couldn't wait to see them once again.

"So-" Zatanna placed on the helmet, "Do these things have radio or something for us to talk through?"

"We could always use my telepathic link." M'gann didn't need the scuba suits unlike the rest of us. She could morph her body to adjust to the pressured water and give herself gills to breath. Totally cool.

"The suits have built in radio, don't worry. Those outside the suit will also be able to hear us if we click the buttons connected to our wrists." Robin announced.

"Neat." Wally examined it closely.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Artemis moved towards the bio ship door and nodded to M'gann. Smiling, M'gann opened it and water began to pool in. Quick to get out, M'gann closed the bio ship, leaving the extra oxygen tanks on board.

"This is awesome!" Rocket cheered, using lighter gravity to do multiple flips. The others were dumbstruck at the underwater city we were swimming into.

 _"_ _This place is amazing_." Artemis told us as she stepped out of the bio ship and into the water.

" _Amazing?! Amazing does not begin to describe this under water utopia!"_ Zatanna exclaimed in awe.

"I would not call it a Utopia, for it still has its problems, but it is wonderful." Kaldur smiled at us.

It is.

Vincent would have loved this….

Moving out into a big group, I awkwardly swung my arms and legs in an attempt to swim. I technically didn't have to swim last time due to my bubble, so I wasn't use to it.

"I am not the best swimmer. Ah. Ahhhhhh~" I cried when I began to flip upside down, waving my arms frantically. "Help~"

Kaldur moved to grab my arm setting me upright. "Perhaps you should hold on to me?" he suggested. And excuse to cling to Kaldur?

Don't mind if I do.

Keeping a hold on my hand he motioned for the others to follow. "This way. We should make my King aware that you have arrived."

With a nod in agreement we were off. It was strange having to swim every where instead of walk. None of us were use to it, except for M'gann and Robin that is. M'gann was fine cause she had gills and what not, but Robin was just swimming with ease.

I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less from the boy wonder.

"I can't wait to meet other Atlanteans." M'gann smiles.

"Yeah. Oh but, try not to offend anyone why you are here Conner." I tell him over through the radio.

"Why would you instantly think I would be the one to insult an Atlantean?" he demanded gruffly.

"You do have a knack for pissing people off." Artemis reminded him.

"Well… yeah. That isn't my fault though. It is theirs." he insists.

"Yeah, cause Conner is a natural disaster." I say.

"How do you figure?" Robin snickered.

I smile smugly, "Cause naturally, if you were to piss him off, there would be disaster. A lot of disaster."

"Ahh." everyone nods in understandement.

"Right well, how long are we going to be down here?" Roy asked heatedly.

"Not too long." Kaldur assures him. "Perhaps you should try an enjoy yourself though since you are here."

"…" Roy sighed a bit but nodded.

Glancing around, I found myself looking back at Roy. He was in the back of the group's little line thing we had going on. His head was down and he hadn't said much. I could only assume his mind was still on Speedy.

I can't say I blame him. I find myself thinking of Vincent all the time too. Where is he right now? Is he safe? Probably not…

And that kills me.

If I think about it too long though, I loss myself, and I can't afford to do that. I'm apart of a team that needs me to focus, at least as much as an Arinna can focus. I'll find him, I know I will. I just have to keep myself together until I do.

"Hey Roy, wall." Robin tells him through the communicator.

A second later he is running head first into an underwater wall. With a grunt he swirls back.

Wally points and laughs. "Dude, nice."

Patting his helmet, Roy snorted, "Good thing these are sturdy."

"Yeah, I would like to at least get to the main gates before needing to turn back please." Zatanna says.

Roy gave a little chuckle and nodded in agreement.

Happy he was at least putting in the attempt, I swung my hand with Kaldur's. It was nice, sharing an underwater swim together.

He's pointing out different things as we go. Some I already knew of the first time I was here, but some I didn't.

Halfway through his tour, a familiar figure with an emerald tail. "No no no!" they were saying, "La'gaan, I said only a pinch of the seashell powder, not all of it!"

"Hey wait-" I tug on Kaldur's arm to make him stop. Curious to what I saw, I start to cheer when I focus on the form. Mermaid tail, long brown hair with a matching pink dress shirt!

LORI!

I begin waving my arm above my head in a wild attempt to catch the attention of the Atlantean a bit away. "Lori! Lori!" I called to her.

She seemed to be looming over a kind of pot and practicing her magic with a second figure.

I have never seen this one before.

La'gaan is what she called him. He was green, his eyes red and wide like a fish. In fact, despite having arms and legs, he was this perfect mix of a human and fish. Amazing.

Glancing up from her magic cauldron or whatever it was, Lori looked over her shoulder. Spotting me she blinked a few times, not sure what she was looking at.

The look she had of dumb confusion was priceless.

I probably looked really weird with the scuba suit. "Lori, it's me!" I called to her.

"...Arinna?" she shifted forward a bit. Seeing that Kaldur was with me, her expression slowly morphed to a smile as she shot towards us, her tail moving in powerful strokes. La'gaan stayed behind, confused.

"Arinna!" Lori rammed into me, knocking my hand out of Kaldur's and causing the two of us to spin. "It is so good to see you again friend! Look at you! You seem to have changed form. I was not aware Surface Dweller could change their skin."

I started to laugh at that, "I can't." I tell her. "It is just a suit so I can breath under water.""

"OOh!' she gushed, "Of course." she circled me. "How have you been? Have you come to visit again with Kaldur-" she paused when she noticed the team and her expression fell a bit. "...Who are they?" she hid behind me a bit.

"My team."  
"Team?"  
"Remember the team Kaldur and me are part of? This is them." I motioned to them.

She took a second to remember this, "...Oh. Oh yeah! Hello! Hello there!" she grinned, coming out to greet them. "I am Lori Lemaris. Pleasure to meet you."

"Dude." Wally was whispering to Robin. "A mermaid." He was grinning.

"Oh and-" she motioned wildly behind her to the other boy. "This is La'gaan. We both use to be Kaldur's classmates before he travelled up to the surface."

La'gaan curiously moved towards us, eyeing us. "Greetings." He says, "I am La'gaan. Are you truly from the surface?"

"Indeed my friend." Kaldur smiles at him. "It is good to see you. Your training has done you well." He patted La'gaan on the back. La'gaan looked thrilled to hear that, grinning from ear to ear.

"Indeed Kaldur'ahm. Are these your many allies you often spoke of?" he motioned to us, his eyes trailing over M'gann for a second longer than the rest, looking almost startled to see her.

Not in a bad way or anything, if that made sense. More of he hadn't expected to see someone like her amongst us.

"You do not wear a suit like the others." He points out. "Are you an Atlantean?" he stares at her gills.

"She is Miss Martian."

"M'gann is fine." She insists.

"Very well," Kaldur chuckles, "She is a shape shifter from the planet Mars."

"Fascinating." La'gaan says in awe. "And the others?"

"Arinna." I wave to him instantly. "Hi there."

"Yes, this is Arinna." Kaldur muses.

"Oh! Oh!" Tula raises her hand. "I want to see if I can guess their names from what Arinna told me."

"Go for it!" I cheer. Kaldur glances at me then steps to the side to let her try.

"Okay." She hums. "A little difficult with the suits but- Kid Flash." She pointed to him. "Robin. Artemis. Uh…" she falters at Zatanna and Rocket. "One is Rocket and one is Zatanna, but I can not tell which is which." She admits.

"Rocket." Rocket holds up her hand.

"Zatanna." Zatanna does the same.

"Then Conner?" Lori ended up pointed to Roy.

"Red Arrow." He corrects.

Lori clicks her teeth, "So close. Then y _ou_ must be Conner." She points to him. He nods solemnly. "Oh what fun." She claps, "It is so nice to meet all of you."

"You too, Lori." Robin says.

"Have you seen Tula and Garth around, Lori? Or perhaps Toppo? I wanted to say hi to them too." I ask her.

She perks up, "Well, Toppo is actually away for a bit visiting relatives. As for Tula and Gath, you just missed them. They went that way to see the King."

"We're heading that way anyway." M'gann smiles.

"Oh I am coming with." Lori links arms with me. "We need to catch up. I was just in the middle of perfecting my latest spell, but that didn't really work out." She shot a glare at La'gaan who shrunk a bit.

"I thought it would work better with more seashell powder." He mumbles.

"Obviously it didn't!" she huffed.

"Odin's beard." He grumbled, "Perhaps it was not the seashell powder, have you considered that? Perhaps it was too much use of the floral goo you put into all of your magic spells."

Lori let out a gasp, thoroughly insulted, "Floral essence!" she corrected, "And it has nothing to do with this."

"And I have no idea what we are talking about." I admit.

Lori frowned deeply at La'gaan then began to explain, "For the past couple weeks I've been trying to master the final magic spell required for me to pass my next class. I just can not seem to get it right. La'gaan is in the same position as I, so I assumed if the two of us worked together we might be able to figure out what we are doing wrong."

La'gaan sighs, "No such luck though. Perhaps we should just go to Toppo when he returns?"

"What were you two trying to do anyway?" Artemis folded her arms.

"Camouflage. The spell should allow us to blend in perfectly with where ever we are. Good for sneaking or avoiding parents." Lori grins.

"Wish I could learn that." Wally says dreamily.

"You are the one who possesses super speed, yes? I would think that gift would be one of the best you could receive." La'gaan said honestly.

"Well yeah." Wally brushed his knuckles to his chest.

"It affects his mouth though too, so you never know what he is talking about." Robin snickered. Lori and La'gaan laugh at that.

"You are humorous surface dweller!" La'gaan grinned.

After that, La'gaan began to ask us about ourselves- such as our abilities and powers. He was very fascinated with M'gann and her multiple powers in specific. Conner didn't seem too pleased with how chummy he was, but he was a lot younger than them, mostly 12, so he was kind of being ridiculous.

Lori however didn't seem to care too much for the others, telling me constantly of the time between when we last saw each other. She told me how she had passed one of her classes and moved onto the one she was one now.

As well as how Toppo has really delved deep into story telling. He has a natural knack for it, as she explained.

"And then-" she paused, "Oh, look. There they are!" she motioned forward two a familiar pair of Atlanteans.

I recognized them instantly and waved, "Tula! Garth!"

Turning to me, the two of them smile unevenly. Not quite recognizing me a first, realization struck them when they spotted Kaldur. They swam towards us, their eyes flickering to the others for a moment before coming back to me. "Arinna." they greet me with small hugs. "You are not within your bubble. Are you able to survive down here? Is the new suit allowing you to breath?"

"It is amazing." Tula circled me.  
"Yeah." I gush, "We came to visit."

"We?" they note. Kaldur steps forward a second later and clasps hands with Garth, "It is good to see you both. What brings you to Atlantis?"

"A team visit." Kaldur explain, "I hope you do not mind."  
"Of course not. Any friend of yours is welcome here." he moved past him to greet us. "Welcome!" he waved.

"Hey there." Robin nodded.

"You're Garth, right? Hiya!" Rocket gave a wave back.

"It is very nice to finally meet Kaldur's surface companions. He speaks of you often." Tula smiles brightly at us. She is so pretty. I really pale in comparison.

Not that I'm comparing myself to her, cause that is stupid, I just can't help it since she was the girl Kaldur loved and ugh, confusing.

I shouldn't worry about it, but can you blame me if I do? I dunno, maybe.

Caught within my daze, I didn't notice a blond Atlantean shoot in front of Lori and me. With similar yelps, we ran head first into him.

Flung back, Lori huffed angrily. "Hey! Watch it, you-" she trailed off. Her eyes grew wide with rage at the person in front of her. It was… that dude!

I couldn't remember his name.

The guy who was a jerk to me the last time I was here. Called me unblessed or what not.

"Ronal." She growled. Ah, right. That was his name. Straightening, he blinked rapidly at us. He had just come from the palace and seemed to be in some kind of hurry.

"Lori." He said with an even, if not annoyed tone. Glancing at me, he's eyes flashed with enraged confusion before fading into something I couldn't recognize. A sense of calm almost. "Who is this?"

"Arinna. The surface dweller. You met her before." Lori explains sourly, looking like she would love to be doing anything else than talk to this guy.

Ronal moved towards me, "Hi, Ronal, I don't know if you remember me." he gave me an odd little smile.

"Yeah, you called me something along the lines of unblessed last time we saw each other."

He blinked a few times, "Did I? That seems so long ago. No hard feelings right?" he said innocently.

"…" I glanced at Lori who was tapping her tail furiously, her face turning red with anger.

"Anyone else sensing some unspoken tension?" Wally mumbled to the others.

"Well-" Kaldur moved between us, eyes narrowed dangerously, "You look well Ronal."

"Kaldur'ahm." He said stiffly. "You do as well. I see you still travel with surface dwellers. Each trip of yours seem to bring more of them down here."

"There is no problem here, is there Ronal?" Garth was moving next to Kaldur, giving Ronal the same look he did last time I was here.

"Not at all." Ronal insisted. "Simply wish to make sure these surface dwellers do not pollute our grand city, as they do with every other part of the ocean." He glared.

"The mistakes of a few should not fall upon those who are innocent." Garth says simply. "These people are allies, not the surface corporations among the surface shores."

"Every surface dweller is the same." Ronal grumbled. "To be fair though, I will not interfere." He backed away. "Atlantis welcomes all, yes?"

Finding his actions suspicious, Kaldur glared at him. "Good day to you Ronal."

Ronal gave a wicked smile and gave a bow, disappearing within the buildings.

"Charming." Zatanna says sarcastically folding her arms, "Great personality. Big fan."

"That is Ronal." Lori sighed, "He dislikes the surface, and anything to do with it."

"He claims those above water are referred to as unblessed. He believes only Atlanteans who want nothing to do with the surface are pure." Garth explains grimly. "It is not a very popular topic, but one that exists none the less. Some Atlanteans simply wish for their lives to have nothing to do with the surface, and with our King often venturing up there they are not pleased."

"Those are only a handful of Atlanteans though." Tula insisted. "I find the surface fascinating, and beautiful even. Such as sunsets. I've been to the upper waters to see at least that."

Good Carrot Cake she was so nice! Ughh mahogany table, while am I feeling all this anxiety now? I didn't feel like this last time!

(You weren't as deep into your relationship with Kaldur last time too. It is normal to be cautious about old girlfriends or what not when it comes to your boyfriend. It is fine.)

Really?  
(Yes. But what is up with those weird curses?)

What do you mean?"

(Carrot cake and mahogany table?)

… I don't see your point.

(Just- never mind…)

Thankfully Aqua Man was there to chuckle his way into our conversation and off the mental topic of how perfect Tula was.

"Greetings!" he declares with a large smile, "It is good to see you all."

"Hey Aqua Man!' Wally waved to him.

"My King." The Atlanteans give him similar salutes.

"I'm happy all of you made it. Kaldur informed me you would be visiting so I thought perhaps you would like to join my wife and I for dinner? You four as well." He looked to Tula, Garth, La'Gaan and Lori.

Lori and La'gaan straightened, their eyes growing wide. "T-Truly?"

"Yes." Aqua man nods.

"Y-Yes! Yes your highness we would be honored." They bow to him, giddy smiles on their faces.

"...The Queen?" I purse my lips, grabbing M'gann's arm. "Like, the Queen Queen?"

"I have only one wife." Aqua Man nods with a chuckle.

Wally was suddenly tapping the front of his helmet, "Food. Love to. Nothing I would love more but~" he taps the glass, "Not sure how that will work with these."  
"We can still join them.' Zatanna shrug.

"I do not mind not eating." M'gann agrees.

"Just sit there while they eat? Isn't that kind of weird?" Artemis questioned.

"Not for me." I say

"…Well of course it wouldn't be weird to you. Anything weird is normal to you." Conner nudged me.

"That isn't what I meant." I hit him. "Unlike you, I can teleport my food into my stomach. I could just do that."

Zatanna gave me a peculiar look, "How did you learn you could do that?"

"Trial and error." I pat my stomach.

"She teleported it into her spleen." Conner says, "Her Spleen. Stupid girl almost killed herself."  
'I teleported it out."

"Then did it again later." Robin frowns at me. "You are not helping your case in any way, Arinna."

"Cause there is no case." I say, "I have no belongings on me outside this suit. And I don't carry cases around with me normally anyway."  
"They meant- you- how do you still do this after recovering your memories?" Conner was bewildered.

"Ah forget you guys!" I paddle past them, "I would love to join you Aqua Man."

He has this little smile like he is trying not to laugh, "Would be honored."

Despite the conversation from earlier, everyone joined us for the dinner. We meet the queen at the dinner table. She wore an emerald green garb with beautiful hair that was a mix of orange and red.

She smiled kindly at us. I liked her.

"Welcome." She extends her hands out, "I am happy to finally meet some of my husbands companions." She paused to nods to her students, "Welcome Kaldur. Garth. Tula. Lori. La'gaan."

"My Queen." They say, bowing to her.

She smiles and motions for us to sit down. I excitedly do so, staring wildly at the room we were within. Brilliant lights hung over our heads, illuminated marble and emerald green tinted walls.

Looking down at the strange food at the table I smile and glance at everyone. They all seemed thrilled to be here, except for Roy who sat quietly; caught in deep thought. Mostly about Speedy I bet.

Sighing I look next to the Queen. There is a baby.

Wait…

"Wait, who is that?" I point to the infant in the high chair near the table. Aqua Man's wife looked up with confusion, glancing at me.

"That is my Son." Aqua Man said with pride.

The team went quiet. "...Son." red Arrow repeats slowly, pulled out of his thoughts. "As in he is yours."  
"Son would imply he is my child, yes."

"...You had a kid." Wally states. "... YOU HAD A KID?!"

I gasp, squealing, "A baby! You had a baby?!" I take Aqua Man's hand into my own, hopping up and down, which kind of looked weird since I was in water, "Why didn't you tell me before? Oh my gosh, Congratulations! That is so exciting!"

"Yes." he agreed with a bright smile. "Though the correct way of saying that is that my Queen had a baby." the smile never faltered.

"Look at him." I cooed affectionately. "He is so precious~"

"Super cute." M'gann agreed.

"What is his name?" Rocket inquired.

"Arthur Jr." the queen smiles fondly. "After his Father." She reaches her hand out to run her fingers through her son's waving locks. "Takes after him too."

"He has my looks, but his spirit matches yours my love. He will grow strong." He tells her lovingly. They share a smile and I can't help but gush over it.

"So then… He's AquaBaby." Wally jokes suddenly.

I was just a second too late in stopping my self from bursting into a fit of giggles.

(Yes, laugh at the royal heir. That won't insult anyone.)

Figuring Ari was probably right, I cut myself off, smiling sheepishly, "S-Sorry."

Aqua Man on the other head was beaming, lifting his son high. "Aqua Baby!" he declared. Sharing a laugh we began dinner.

Aqua Man excitedly told us of the life within Atlantis. He talked of his people, his wife, and of the current construction going on that might help improve their life right before their eyes.

I listened carefully, messing with the bit of the food on the table. As I mentioned before, I could simply teleport the food into my stomach, but that isn't as satisfying as actually eating it.

I mean, why eat something if you can't taste and enjoy it?

That said, these fruits were so strange. So many vast colors and shapes, they were completely different from the surface.

Reaching for the bowl of fruit, I plucked one off from the side. As it moves, the underneath of the pile became visible and I saw a strange black device hidden within the center of the bowl.

"What the-?" I leaned forward to examine it more closely. As I did, I recognized the silently beeping device immediately. Having seen it first hand myself, it wasn't hard to recognize. A bomb.

My mind flashed to the night at my old house. With Cenver. I forgot how to breath.

Then the fruit drops from my hand, only to kind of float their as I panic and gag on my own spit. "B…Bomb!" I screamed through the choking, barely able to lift up a shield around the people around me before it went off.

The force was enough to shatter the table and scatter its remains. Smoke enveloped the area seconds later. I had managed to surround Roy, Rocket, Robin, Lori, Wally and Artemis when the bomb went off. A good amount of people, but not enough.

My heart went into utter panic when I realized I couldn't see the others through the heavy liquidized smoke.

"O-Odin's beard…." Lori stammered through both fear and fury. "Who would dare…?"

"Everyone okay?" Robin demanded.

"What the hell was that?!" Roy demanded furiously.

"So much for a nice trip." Artemis says groggily.

"Artemis are you okay? Are you hurt?" Wally grabbed her arm, examining her and her suit.

"I'm fine. Where are the others?" Artemis was pressing against the shield to get a better look.

In a mass frenzy I dropped the shield and screamed, "Kaldur?! Kaldur!"

"I am here." A figure was shifting through the inky black and moving fast. "Are you all alright?" he appeared a second later, unharmed, but his eyes were searching wildly around us. He was dragging an unconscious La'gaan who seemed to have been knocked out from the black

"La'gaan!" Lori swam to him to take him. "Oh poor La'gann." Her lip quivers as she takes him into her arms.

"We're here too." Conner, M'gann and Zatanna emerged with Tula and Garth. I expected Conner to be fine, and since he was next to M'gann I'm positive he protected her. These suits were insanely durable.

"Would have been a goner without Tula and Garth." Zatanna motioned to them with a smile.

"The question is what initiated an attack." Garth narrowed his eyes. "How had one managed to get such a dangerous device so close to the King-" he gasps, "My King! My Queen!" his eyes widen suddenly and turns to search for them. "Are you alright?"

"It is alright Garth." They appear from underneath a few torn sheets and food. "We are unharmed."

The queen looks frantic. "Arthur." She says wildly. 'Where is Arthur?"

Aqua Man's eyes flare and he leaps into action, scanning the perimeter.

"Arthur! Arthur!" his wife was chanting in her frantic search.

Oh no…

Then, the sound of wailing. A baby. Hope sprang up within us as we made a straight shot for the sound. Pushing ourselves over the rubble, we could see many different figures swarming into the royal dining area. Some were Atlantean soldiers, while the others were dress in black armor.

Still caught up in everything, I was thoroughly confused and my mind kept flashing back to stupid Cenver, which was not helping. "What…" I lean forward to breath. "Oh my gosh…" I gasp for air. Chill out me. Chill out.

"Black Manta's foot soldiers!" I heard Kaldur gasp in realization. They must have been the one to initiate the attack. Still doesn't make sense how they got a bomb in here, but that can be answered later.

"Atlanteans! Attack!" Aqua Man roared in rage. The battle begun half a second later, starting with mystic laser like beams shooting over our heads. Ducking for cover, or more of M'gann dragging me down behind a pillar, I turned my head to the sound of the crying.

I could see him then. Black Manta.

I had only heard about him from Kaldur; Aqua Man most despised opponent. A tyrant who wished to rule the sea with an iron fist.

"Manta!" Aqua Man had taken no time to spot him, his eyes flaring with both rage and fear at the sight of his son within his grasp. He... He had his son. I have to do something- my mind flashed to Cenver again. Just... ugh get out of my head!

"Greets oh mighty King." Manta snickered cruelly. "You seem to have lost something." He held the boy, allowing him to cry and cry. "He seems a bit frightened."

"You release my child!" The queen demanded venomously.

"Ah ah.' When she made a move to get closer, Black Manta lifted the infant higher, threatening to activate the laser within his suits' eyes sockets. "Be careful now."

The two froze instantly, eyes wide. "Manta you- have you no honor?!" Aqua man screamed.

"A good leader must be willing to make sacrifices. You never understood that. You are too soft." Manta grumbled. "But I am not without my mercy. I shall give you a chance." He paused to point out the hole that was made from the explosion, "Three hours." He explains, pulling out a strange orb looking thing from his back pocket. "That is how long you have until this infant perishes into the dark depths of the ocean. Better hurry foolish King."

"Black Manta!" Aqua Man made a break for him.

"Let us you hope you find your child before then." He says, crushing the orb in his hands, freeing a horrible inky liquid from within. It covered the area in seconds, blinding us all.

When the ink cleared, Black Manta and his troops had retreated along with the young Atlantis prince.

* * *

 **WHOOP! YEAH! DONE! Finally! This chapter took longer than I expected. Maybe because I was just kind of winging it and I usually had the original episode to go off of.**

 **There, of course, is no episode for this and just off my imagination.**

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **I suppose you could consider these first two chapters as how Tula and Garth join the team :D**


	3. Is it luck or destiny?

**Like holy cow people! I don't understand! WHY AM I SO HORRIBLE AT UPDATING!?**

 **Love you all, you are great, and I am sorry you have to deal with an author like me.**

* * *

I had never heard someone curse so much in Atlantean as I had with La'gaan. They were shooting out of his mouth like a machine gun, and at one point, despite not knowing what he was saying; I felt the urge to cover my ears.

The rest of the kingdom weren't far off from his state of mind. Aqua Man was in a terrifying dead set rage, saying only a few words that were short and simply, very unlike his usually boisterous and kind tone.

His Queen was like a hurricane- barking orders, pushing aside full sized pillars like a behemoth, demanding every able body to go out and search for Black Manta's trail and trying on multiple occasions to simply go out herself. This woman was a BEAST!

I had to duck in cover when she swam by. She would have torn off my head, I swear.

"What do we do guys?" Rocket was asking the team.

"We help find the heir of course," M'gann said simply

"But where would Black Manta take him?" Conner folded his arms.

"With it being the ocean, he could be anywhere. But he could only move so fast, so he can't be too far from the kingdom." Robin insists.

"The longer we stand around talking the farther away he gets." Roy reminded us. He gave me a look, "Guess this is as big as a distraction as I could get."

I frown at him, glancing at my hands, "Yeah well…" I sigh and glance at Kaldur. "Any ideas?"  
He is rubbing his chin, looking perplexed. Garth approaches him, as if he senses what that look might mean, "You have a lead."

"Perhaps." Kaldur moves towards the shattered remains of the table. Examining it, he looked towards the kitchen, "How did a weapon of such magnitude make its way into the meal of the royal family? The guards of the palace are very thorough."

"Are you suggesting a traitor?" Tula's eyes widened.

Lori covered her mouth at the mere suggestion. "That is a very heavy claim Kaldur." She says.

"Perhaps." He rose and started towards the kitchen. The rest of us quickly followed, watching Kaldur curiously as he approached a few of the chefs. I couldn't quite hear what he was saying to them, but I assumed it was inquiring who had been the ones to make the meal.

"If there is a traitor within our midst, there shall be no mercy for them." La'gaan swore darkly.

"Calm yourself La'gaan." Garth placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Moving to the side a bit to let the others ask their questions I glance down at my hands, opening and closing them.

("You are troubled." Ari noted)

…I should have stopped him. I could have- I dunno, teleported to Black Manta. I could have teleported the baby.

("You've never even attempted to teleport another without you holding onto them. Not to mention the only objects you've managed to teleport at a distance are spoons.")

I still could have teleported to them. All of this is my fault.

(Perhaps, but Arinna, do not be foolish. None of this is on you. You've still only recently discovered these abilities, and no one is turning to you to blame. For now we must focus on simply getting the heir back.)

Okay… Okay, yeah, you're right Ari. Thank you.

Straightening, I took a deep breath. Realizing everyone was making up some kind of plan with no real leads since no chief seemed to know anything and seemed clean, I leaned against the wall. While within my own thoughts, the sound of two young men who were cleaning dishes were talking.

"To think this would happen." One said softly.

"I hope they find the heir soon." The other nodded back at him.

"I heard Freya was close to the room of the blast. Hurt her leg." One frowned.

"Is she alright?" the other was startled.

"Yes. Yes. She is with the healers as we speak. It was almost lucky that Ronal went home early."

My ears perked up at that. Ronal… the jerk we saw when we got here. Moving towards the two I tapped the shoulder on one. "Excuse me."

They tensed at my appearance, looking puzzled, "Oh…" they glance at each other, "The surface dweller in Kaldur's company. Can we help you?"  
"Just now, you mentioned Ronal." I say, "He works here?"

"Yes." They nodded, "Started a few weeks ago. He usually sets up the table. He was not feeling well."

I could feel Ari's curiosity perk up at that. (Seems very convenient, doesn't it?)

You think it was Ronal?  
(No way to know that for sure unless we went and asked him. Something about him always seemed off, and he was oddly pleased with himself today.)

Not really enough to persecute someone.

(Enough of a reason to go visit.)

Touché.

….I feel like a detective.

(Stop smiling like that, you are freaking people out.)

"Well thank you." I nod my head to the two workers who nod back nervously before going back to what they were doing. Turning away I swam back to the others. Zatanna smiled at me when I got close.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Talking to those guys over there." I say. "Remember Ronal?"

"I dislike Ronal." Lori said simply.

The others glanced at me, "What of Ronal?"

"He was here." I tell them. "I guess he left right before everything happened. Supposedly he wasn't feeling well."  
"Well that doesn't seem suspicious." Artemis sniffed.

"What are we waitin' for? Let's go give good old Ronal a visit." Rocket smirked.

Kaldur glanced at Garth, who frowned, "He has been rather… odd, lately." Garth admits.

"Odd?" Tula folded her arms, "I would say he was more than that. He hardly comes to his classes anymore and is never at home either."

"Maybe he'll be home today." Robin smirked, "I say we go visit."

"Then we should return to the last place we saw him." Garth suggested.

Arinna?" Conner turned to me. "You remember where his house was?"

"Ooh." I perk up, feeling useful suddenly, "I remember where that was." I extend out my arms. "Grab hold!"

"Why would we do such a thing?" La'gaan inquired, confused.

"Just do it, dude." Wally reached out and grabbed my wrist while the others grabbed my hands and forearms.

"My name is La'gaan, not this ' _dude',_ of which you speak.' La'gaan grumbled. Wally made a face at him.

"We all holding on?" I ask.

"Yup." A few say. Lori and La'gaan still look questionable at the request but nod.

Beaming at them I thought back to the small pearl colored building towards the edge of Atlantis. It had two square windows and a lamp that glowed in front of it-

Then, I click my teeth and the water shifts around us. Lori shrieks in surprise when we appear in front of the building. Ripping her hand away she looked around wildly. "H-how- when-?"  
"Great Seaweed!" La'gaan gasped turning around in rapid circles to locate where we were.

"Incredible." Tula says in awe, "Is that your gift?"

"One of them." I drop my arms and the others do the same. "Teleportation." I remind Lori.  
"Right… Right!" she nods wildly, "I was just so surprised. I have never experienced anything like that."

"I understand. Surprised me the first time it happened too." I chuckle.

"Truly an amazing gift! Can you teleport anywhere at will? How far can you go? How many people can you take with you?"

"Thank you!" I gush, "Well, usually anywhere if I have an idea of what is around the location. Sometimes the teleportation isn't exactly spot on if I've never been there before. I can go anywhere that I can survive. I say that as in I cannot teleport into a volcano- that wouldn't end well. And I can teleport who ever is holding on to me. Haven't really figured out how to teleport anyone or anything at a distance yet."

"Can we focus here?" Artemis motioned to the door.

"Yes, we are short on time." Garth nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes. Yes yes." I chuckle nervously and we move towards the door. "I'll tell you more about it later." I whisper to La'gaan, who grins wildly.

Making a move for the door, the team steps back to let the Atlanteans handle most of this. Kind of hard to do too much while in these suits.

"A few of us should circle around in case he tries to make a run for it." Roy says.

"He might not be within the building as well so-" Garth begins to say, trailing off when Kaldur pushed past him to the door.

He didn't bother to knock and kicked his leg into the door, crashing his way inside. I held back the urge to gasp like a love struck teenage and instead internally cheered at the performance. He was a man on a mission for his king and nothing was going to get in his way!

"Ronal!" he bellowed.

"Or… we just go in kicking." Roy's shoulders slouched a bit in shock of Kaldur's actions.

"And we are going about this the B and E way." Zatanna declared

"The what?" M'gann questioned as we cautiously made our way inside to follow Kaldur's violent, if not really cool, lead.

"Breaking and entering~" she wiggled her fingers.

"Don't we always do that?" Conner questioned.

"This is different." She insists.

"Nah girl, it feels the same as every other mission we've had." Rocket disagreed, picking up a few different objects and tossing them out of the way to examine her side of the room. We couldn't seem to find Ronal within this mess of a house, but there were plenty of clues to go by.

"For a sick guy, he doesn't seem too keen to stay in bed." Robin said.

"Indeed." Garth grumbled. "Where would he have gone?"

"Ronal!" La'gaan started to flip over the table. Perhaps on land it would have been more dramatic, but it just kind of floated upward in the most undramatic way ever. "Ronal! Ronal show yourself!" he demanded.

"Doubt he'll come out if you ask." Zatanna lifted up a few books to examine them. Realizing they were magic books, she smiled and turned away to look more closely, her interest peaked.

"He doesn't seem to be home." Tula concluded. "From what I can tell however, it was not too long ago that he departed."

"Should we split up?" Roy suggested. "Could cover faster ground that way."

Kaldur frowned, sighing, "That might be best." He agreed.

Watching the two talk, I shifted my weight back towards the wall and rested my head against the glass window. So much for turning things around. I gave us a lead, but we can't guarantee that Ronal knows anything until we find him. This all might be just a waste of time for all we know.

("Arinna-")

What if we can't find the heir in time because of this?

(Arinna-")

I just doomed a poor innocent baby because I thought one guy was suspicious for being sick! How stupid is that-

("Arinna, you fool! Silence yourself and look out the window.")

"What?" I asked aloud, turning to peek out the window with a slight gray tint. I spotted him then, not too far away and making his way as fast as he could through the street. Blond hair and a familiar green color armored plating.

Was that Ronal!?

Oh! Oh no! Roy was right, he made a break for it!

This just turned into a B and E and… Flee!

B, E Flee?

Beflee?

Beeflee?

Beelee!

"HE'S BEEFING!" I shriek

I could faintly hear Conner murmur in confusion, "What the fu-"

"Language! Ronal! Window! That way!"

(Don't let him get away!")

"No, I just planned on letting him escape! Of course I'm going after him!" I lift my hand to snap my finger. Zatanna barely made it close enough to grab the back of my suit before I snapped my fingers and we were shot forward to the edge of the street, directly in front of Ronal.

"AHHH-HAHA!" I scream in victory to him as Zatanna mostly screams at the whiplash kind of feeling. Now that I think about it, I probably should have grabbed the others too, but they can catch up. I could already see them barreling through the doors of Ronal's house in the distance.

Ronal, on the other hand, gasped, his body stiffening slightly until he realized who we were, "You two again?" he scowled, "Where are your surface dweller friends?"

"They'll be here in a second-

"We aren't in the mood to chit chat. We have some questions for you." Zatanna folded her arms.

I correct myself, feeling awkward, "I mean yeah, cut that shrimp out. Not shrimp. Nothing about a shrimp. No answers for you. Only answers, for us, because we need answers and you got the answers and answers are potent to our task and-" my back straightened a bit, "(Good lord, Arinna shut up)." Ari spoke up between me.

Rude.  
Blinking once, then twice, not sure what just happened, Ronal spat at us, "I have nothing to say to a bunch of un-pure land livers."

"Dude, do I look like a liver to you?!" I demand.

"(I… I think he meant dweller. As in we live there.")

"But he said livers!"

("Well we live there, so we are livers in a way… shut up.")

"We you look like a guppy!" I point at him.

("Did you just say 'We you'? What do that even mean?")

"…" Zatanna leaned towards me, "Arinna I'm not sure if that insult really works here. It doesn't really- I mean it doesn't really fit the situation."

"It doesn't?" I glance at her.

"No." she shook her head, "Well I mean, we are in the ocean, so maybe?"

"…" Ronal glanced at the open street to his left then back at us. A second later, using our distracted banter as his chance, he dove down the road. Zatanna almost choked on her own spit.

"H-Hey! Come back here!" Using the box as leverage, Zatanna shot towards Ronal. I followed her lead, firing at him like a bullet. He was quick to swim to the left to avoid us.

Not fast enough though to avoid me snapping my fingers and grabbing him from above. "Target grabbed!" I yelled.

He shrieked in shock, "Get off of me!" we hit the sand below, wrestling wildly. He would have gotten away form me if Grath and Tula hadn't appeared a second later, tearing us apart and holding Ronal down by his arms. "Release me!"

"Not until you answer our questions." Roy glared at him.

"Alright, interrogation time." Wally cheered.

"Are we sure we wanna do it here, in the middle of the street?" Artemis questioned.

Conner stepped forward, extending out his arm, "I got this." He grabbed Ronal by the hem of his shirt. "Where's the baby." He punched him. It didn't even sound like a question. "Where's the baby." Punch, "Where's the baby." Punch, "Where's the baby."

He wasn't even giving him time to answer.

"..." The rest of us stared in dumb confusion.

"Should we, like, do something about this?" Rocket asked as Conner continuously repeated the question and slammed his fist into Ronal's face.

"Conner-" M'gann spoke up softly.

"Where's the baby." Punch

"Conner wait-"

"Where's the baby."

"Conner you have to give him time to answer-"

"Where'sthebaby. Where'sthebaby."

"Oh my god, Conner stop." Wally snorted.

Realizing I hadn't heard Roy in a while, I took a peek at my surroundings. I spotted him near the mass crowd of Atlanteans who had come to see what the commotion was. I think he was getting a good handle on the crowd, waving his arms, shouting out orders to stay back, and overall being a general menace. You do you Roy. You do you.

"Conner this is not working. This is the opposite of working." Robin says.

Conner froze, and then glanced at us. He slowly lowered his fist and straightened, "You're right." Then he grabbed Ronal by the front of his jacket and lifted him above his head, "I was going too easy."

"Oh god, Conner no-!"

"WHERE'S THE BABY!" he bodily threw Ronal into a nearby fruit stand. It shattered with a crack. The crowd that had begun to form around us watched in awe as Conner moved to repeat the motion.

"Is anyone else thinking of the weird little dwarf babysitter guy from Shrek 3 but, like, on steroids?" Rocket asked quietly.

"Oh my gosh I was just about to say that." I cackled.

"…The surface is _awesome_." La'gaan said to Garth.

"Conner. Conner! Conner, no!" Kaldur wrapped his arms around Conner in what appeared to be a bear hug, or a Russian sleeper hold, one of the two.

Conner struggled against him, "Where… is… the… baby!" he got one last kick in before Kaldur dragged him away.

"Right. Okay then, back to business." M'gann stepped forward. "Okay Ronal, tell us what you know."

Sprawled out on the ocean floor, Ronal groggily looked up at her, "I do not know… what you are talking about."

"You went home sick today Ronal, exactly after you were done setting the table for the King's dinner." Garth moved forward. "So I will ask you only once, did you set the bomb in place?"

Ronal grit his teeth, grinding them together, "There is no evidence on this. You are attacking an innocent civilian."

"An innocent civilian who ran when he saw us coming." Robin pointed out.

"Guys, seriously, why are we beating around the bush?" Artemis asked, "If the guy says he doesn't know, he doesn't know." Surprised Artemis would just give up on this so easily, we stared at her. "But, I'm sure Conner will want to get in a few ending questions before we leave." She motioned to him.

Conner lifted up a saw, "I know what to do."

You know I've seen things go from green to pale, but I've never seen someone so pale turn green.

Looking ready to go belly up, Ronal let out a shrill barely audible cry before scrambling to his knees, "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!"

We ignored Conner's sad sigh. "Tell us." Kaldur demanded.

"A few of Black Manta's soldiers approached me a few weeks ago. They inquired if I wished to join them, to go against the surface dwellers."

"Will simultaneously betraying your king?" Tula growled.

"A King who cares more for the surface than his own people." Ronal spat back. "So yes, I did. I agreed to help them and set the bomb in place. I did not realize Black Manta would take the infant. That was never my intention."

"Well aren't you a saint." Rocket snorted.

"You think Black Manta would have simply overlooked the King, his sworn enemy's, only son?" La'gaan bellowed, "You are a fool Ronal!"

"You are the fool." Ronal frowned, "Hanging blindly by these un-pure monsters."

La'gaan moved forward to attack him, but Lori held him back, "He is not worth it La'gaan!" she yelled. La'gaan huffed angrily, but stepped back. "Tell us where Manta is so that we save save Arthur." Her gaze could pierce stone at this point.

"Tell us where Manta is so that we save save Arthur." Tula stepped forward suddenly, her gaze able pierce stone at this point.

Ronal lowered his head reluctantly, "Ender's trench. He has a station set there."

"Ender's trench?" Kaldur turned to Garth, "A very odd location to set up a base and go undetected."

"Why is that?" M'gann inquired.

"The trench is a straight passage. Anyone going through it would notice a base within if there was." Garth explained.

"So then- he's lying about where the baby is." Conner was slowly lifting up a large sledge hammer- where in the world does he keep getting these things?

Ronal tensed, "I-I speak only the truth, I swear!"

"I can confirm it." M'gann spoke up. Why hadn't we just had M'gann read his mind in the first place?

"We have nothing else to go off of." Tula reminded everyone, "Might as well take a small team to look that way."

"Agreed." Kaldur sighed, "We shall return to the King to inform him, and place Ronal in the hands of the royal guard before we leave."

000-0000

After that was said and done, Aqua Man had decided to come with us to Ender's Trench. Kaldur had tried to convince him against it in case there was nothing to be found there, but Aqua man refused, saying that Ender's Trench felt like the perfect location for Black Manta to pick.

So with my assistance, we teleported over to it, messing up at least 3 times within the teleportation because the ocean has a lot of trenches- don't judge me.

It was hard finding the right one because they all looked the same to me!

Anyway, we began our decent into the trench, going until we reached the bottom of its structure and making our way straight through. Robin had clicked on the light placed on his shoulder to help guide us.

"Sure is dark down here." Artemis said softly.

"Scared?" Wally teased.

"Depends on what you are referring to, this murky blackness or the dim light within your helmet that makes your skin look a weird purple?" she smirked.

"Purple skin would not match my hair, so that one." He grinned.

"How long does this trench go?" Roy spoke up.

"A few miles." Lori, who had been very quiet during this whole time, explained. I think she was a little nervous to be travelling with the King to save his son. Kind of a big step in her life.

"At least a big base shouldn't be too hard to spot, right?" Zatanna suggested.

"Perhaps." Aqua Man agreed darkly, his tone gruff, "But if Black Manta had originally set up a base here, many Atlanteans would have seen it and reported it by now."

He sounded so angry.

So hateful.

I couldn't help but blame myself for not saving little Arthur Jr. and putting us in this mess.

I'll have to make sure I don't make the same mistake as before.

(" _Can you stop bringing that up please? You seem to be obsessed with what happened.")  
_ My swimming slows a little and I frown. What do you mean?

 _("You made a mistake, big deal. You could have teleported to the prince, sure, but you froze up. That happens sometimes_. Stop stressing over it too much, you are giving us a headache.")

Feeling a little annoyed at her tone, I grit my teeth. What is so wrong with it? I messed up. I shouldn't just ignore that. We are here because of me.

( "We end up in a lot of places because of you. How you've managed even this much amazes me. In all honestly, I truly believe you should have died from your foolishness a long time ago. You being here today is just dumb luck.")  
Dumb luck?! No it isn't. If anything I would say it is more of destiny than dumb luck.

(Ari sputters, " _Destiny? Destiny?! You have got to be kidding. In what way does any of this seem like 'destiny' to you?")_

Well, I think everything that has happened was supposed to happen for starters. Like, me meeting the team, finding Nicole and the others, meeting Kaldur~

 _("You were lucky they found you at Cadmus. They had no idea anyone was there.")_

Exactly, fate lead us together.

(" _Arinna, none of your life has happened because of fate or destiny.")_

You don't' know that.

 _("Shall I list the moments you've pushed through with the grace of luck?_ " she cleared her throat, " _Being discovered in Cadmus. Learning you had powers. How about that time you got a second wave of amnesia and were stuck in a desert? Do you have any idea how extremely lucky you were that you even ran into one member of your team?! In a desert?! I don't want to even bring up Match. He would have strangled you to death if you hadn't magically discovered you had teleportation powers and brought him conveniently to Nicole, later reuniting with us.")_

"…I call that destiny." I sniff.

"What was that?" Robin inquired.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud." I wave off quickly.

("My point is, you've made a lot of mistakes but they have always worked out. Stop freaking out about this.")

Sighing, I lean back against the wall of the trench. As I put my full weight against it, something shifted, and as if the wall itself had disappeared, I fell back.

Wally gasped before me at the sight, "Dude! Secret entrance!" he pointed at it, "Sweet find Arinna~"

Dumbstruck, I struggled to paddle myself back up straight to examine the secret tunnel. "Way to go Arinna." Rocket cheers.

I grin at her, then at myself.

("Dumb luck.")

"Destiny~" I pump my fist upward.

"Guess this explains how no one found it." M'gann peeked inside.

"Everyone stay alert." Kaldur commanded as she shuffled inside. Trying to be as sneaky as possible by swimming, we followed Kaldur through the maze of turns through this secret tunnel.

After a while, the rock walls around us began to change, revealing metal. "Definitely looks like a base to me." Zatanna grimaced. "What do we do?"

"Keep low, and prepare for anything." Aqua Man replies. Nodding, we froze when something shifted around the corner. Pressing to the wall, Aqua man and Kaldur peeked around the corner to see what it was; a Black manta foot soldier. We were in the right place.

A second later, an alarm began to sound over our heads.

"We have been discovered!" La'gaan gasped.

"Everyone, move!" Kaldur called and we shot around the corner, hoping to cover as much ground as possible before the too many troops could head our way. Heading straight into a battle with the foot soldiers, I used my teleportation as my main ally.

It was so hard to move within the water!

"Finally! I shall take all of you one!" La'gaan grinned as he shot forward.

"La'gaan wait-" Garth extended out his hand, but was too late to stop him from tackling the closest guard, his body… enlarging? Like a puffer fish, La'gaan's chest and overall figure seemed to expand, making him appear so much bigger than before.

"Could fish boy always do that?" Rocket blinked rapidly.  
"…" Tula, Garth, and Kaldur all shrugged together.

With that we followed La'gaan's lead into a large open space. Scanning the perimeter, we could see Black Manta above, standing on top of a tall tower like structure. Arthur Jr. was behind him, placed within an odd glass sphere.

"Manta!" Aqua man roared venomously.

"So you discovered my location, and in such short time." Manta mused, "I expected no less from Atlantis' oh so great king." He gave him a golf clap.

"Return the royal heir at once!" Tula yelled.

"If you want him, come and claim him." Black Manta extended out his arms, and his soldiers swam forward. We moved to meet them.

The next set of minutes went by in a wild blur consisting of; punch, kick, teleport, shield, punch, punch, admire Kaldur as I pass him, kick, kick, teleport, and so forth.

Through time, Garth had found his way to the top of the tower, attacking Manta. Black Manta's brute strength over powered Garth in an instance, but I don't think defeating him was Garth's intention.

It wasn't until I saw Tula appear from the back of the structure to Arthur Jr. that I realized he was simply the distraction. Black Manta caught on as quickly as I did, turning to lung at Tula, who had barely been able to click the button and open the sphere.

Arthur tumbled out as the two barreled into each other. He wailed and wailed, his little form tipping over the side of the tower and sinking quickly.

I twirled when the baby began to sink deeper and deeper. I wasn't worried with the decent since it was so slow he would hit the bottom without any injury, but then Black Manta turned to him.

He lifted a spear, extending his arm back. The muscles in his arms began to bunch, showing the immense power he was about to put into this single throw. His target; the heir of Atlantis.

"NO!" Aqua Man wailed.

He threw it, and I snapped my fingers. Not this time…

Appearing behind the infant, allowing him to float into my arms, I lifted my hand. A shield was around us a second later. A sickening sound of metal scratching against my shield made me flinch and I watched the spear ricochet in the other direction.

"I got you." I assure the sobbing infant.

"You-!" Black Manta roared in rage.

Feeling a sense of relief wash over me, I grinned at the villain. I didn't react quick enough to stop him last time, but I had this time.

"Take that!" I cackled.

Black Manta made a wild charge in my direction, making it close enough to slam his fist into my shield but coming short when Aqua Man slammed into him like a torpedo. "How dare you lay a hand on my son!" he said with such ferocity that I the impact of his fist on Black Manta's helmet made me flinch. I snapped my fingers to teleport out of there, appearing behind Kaldur.

"Arinna." His eyes widened, "You have retrieved the heir." He says, relieved.

"Yeah, and Aqua Man is finishing off Black Manta." I tell him.

He nods, "I do not want to risk anything more with this fight. We shall finish things here, return the heir to the Queen back at Atlantis."

The request startled me and I felt like arguing, but the look he gave me was a stubborn one. He wasn't going to change his mind. With a sigh I nod, "Okay fine, just hurry back."

"We will." His hand squeezes mine and he steps back. Giving him one last look, I thought to Atlantis. From there, I was back within the dining area. They had almost cleaned his place up at that point, but some of the walls would have to be rebuilt for sure.

"Queen Mera?" I call, swimming out into the halls. "Queen Mera!" I try again. She appears a few minutes' later, eyes wide and searching. She sees her son before she sees me.

"Arthur!" her eyes swell and she extends her arms. I place her child within them, stepping back. "Oh. Oh my child." She sniffed, hugging him close. "My precious child."

The sight is touching and I rub my arm, feeling almost jealous and lonely. Jealous of never being able to have a mother like that, and losing the only parental figure I'd ever loved.

Closing my eyes at the thought, I clear my throat, "W-Well, we found Black Manta… obviously. The others are finishing the battle now and should return soon."

Mera smiles at me, her eyes beaming with joy, "Thank you." She reaches out, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you, my friend. I am forever in your debt."  
"Oh. Oh no, no need." I try to insist, feeling flustered, "Just doing my job. You should have seen Tula and Garth. They were the ones to get him away from Black Manta."

"I see." She is smiling back at Arthur, who is giggling and smiling without a care in the world. "I must thank all of you then."

-0000-

The celebration to welcome the return of the King and his prince was grand. The entire kingdom was screaming with joy when Aqua man swam above them to return to his wife and child.

I had never seen Aqua Man hug anyone so tightly as he did them. "My wife, my child." He says. "I should have protected the both of you, but I failed."

"You did no such thing." Queen Mera insists. "You rescued our son and defeated Black Manta."

"He escaped." Aqua Man turned away.

"Then let the coward run. It is all he is good for." She hugged him again. "The true man stands before me, victorious."

Smiling lovingly at her, Aqua Man takes Arthur Jr. into his hands, holding him high.

Watching the two for a bit, I gush at the team, "Way to go guys." I high five a few of them.

"A pretty successful day if I do say so myself." Robin agreed with a smirk.

"So much for relaxing though.' Roy snorted

"Eh, I relax through high-risk situations." Zatanna wave it off. We laughed at that.

"I am happy that I was able to aid you all." Lori spoke up, "I apologize for not being overly useful."

"Nonsense Lori." Tula insists, "You did well. Your spells are coming along perfectly."

"Indeed." Lori and La'gaan straighten when Aqua Man appears behind us, "You all did very well." I am thoroughly impressed."

"T-T-Thank you, your highness." Lori and La'gaan stammer wildly.

"Atlantis could always use more heroes such as yourself." Queen Mera agreed.

Tula and Garth glanced at each other, beaming. "This has been quite the day."

"It reminds me of old times." Kaldur and Garth shake hands.

"Indeed my friend. You have grown quite strong since we last saw one another."

Kaldur smiled, "The surface world is full of many trials."

"Actually, I am quite interested to see the surface world myself." Tula admitted.

"As am I." Garth nodded.

Kaldur blinked a few times, glancing at Aqua Man. His King nodded kindly to him, grinning. Kaldur smiled back, "Then perhaps, if you two would like, you could join our team? We could always use more allies."

"Yeah!" M'gann agreed, "We would love to have you!"

"Oh hey yeah!" Rocket says, "It isn't often we get new team mates."

The two chuckle, "We would be honored."

"That means we have to give them hero names!" I exclaim.

"Hero names?" the two blink

"They obviously have to be something like water." Wally concludes, "Like… the sea urchins!"

"And that is why Wally isn't allowed to name anything or anyone." Artemis shakes her head. "How about we pick something that is actually cool and doesn't make them sound like a rock back?"

"Well, there is the obvious go-to of Aqua girl." Robin points out, "We already have an Aqua Man, Aqua lad, Aqua baby, we just need that one and we got a whole set."

"You would know a lot about a set, wouldn't you?" Zatanna chuckles,

"Hey, I'm not Bat boy at least." He smirked at her.

"Aqua girl would fit nicely." Aqua Man nodded. "What do you think Tula?"  
"I would be honored to take the name." she smiles. "What of Garth?"

"Aqua Lad is already taken." He hummed, "I do not believe there is any other 'Aqua' name I could go by." He takes a moment to think about it, "Perhaps-" he smiles, "Tempest."  
"Tempest?" Tula repeats.

"A powerful name.' Aqua Man notes, "Very well picked, Garth."

Garth grins brightly at that, "I am happy that you approve."

"Then I guess that settles it. We have two new team mates." Robin grinned.

We all cheered, happy to have the two.

Though it would take a few days to get everything in order, they would meet us back up at the surface when they were ready. For the mean time, the rest of us headed home, giving one last good bye to our new friends.

"I too wish to join you some day." La'gaan announced brightly, "I am still inexperienced however. I shall complete my training though and speak with you again."

"You speak wisely my friend, I hope for you to join us one day as well." Kaldur smiled kindly.

"By Lori!" I hugged her tightly, "I'll come visit again but satisfied in a good days work.

"I'll await the day. I will also inform Toppo that you stopped by." she smiled, waving good-bye to all us, "It was nice meeting all of you."

We waved back and head home, exhausted but satisfied in a good days work.

"Saved the prince of Atlantis~" Wally hummed, "Good day if you ask me."

"Got that right." Rocket high fived him.  
"It was something alright." Roy snorted, sounding a little sarcastic, but he was smiling. I was glad to see it.

As we arrived within the cave, Bat Man was there to greet us. We explained to him everything that happened and he nodded, "Good work team."

"Can't say we did too much with those big suits." Zatanna admits, "But going there was awesome."

The others turned to the kitchen for some grub. I was going to join them, but Kaldur took my hand, "A word?"

"Oh. Of course." I follow him to the other side of the room. "Is everything okay?"

"It is fine." He assures me, "I just wanted to inform you of the team you would be on. You were not present when I informed the others."  
I snapped my fingers, "Ah, right." I sigh, "Which team am I on."  
Kaldur looks relieved suddenly, "Gamma."

"Gamma? Like, officially?" I repeated.

"Do you mind Gamma?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I figure you have many reasons for putting me on Gamma so no, I don't mind." I tell him. The look his gives me is suspicious. He is too happy to tell me this. "I'm assuming you want me to always be Gamma."

"It is the safest team."

"You are way too over protective." I inform him, "Like, seriously. I can handle tougher missions."  
"I am not saying that you are incapable, I simply- my mind would be more at ease if I knew you were always on the safer side of things." There was a look on his face suddenly, and I had the feeling that wasn't all he wanted to say.

"What?" I tilt my head.

"Gamma requires a leader." He trails off.

I blink a few times, "Oh. Well I'm sure a lot of people could do it. Robin, M'gann, or-"

"I wish for you to be team leader."  
I freeze, my face growing pale, "WHAT?!"

The room draws silent as the team glances over in our general direction. Seeing that I was waving for them to mind their own business they turned away. "... Can I point out how bad of an idea that is?" I hiss quietly. "Isn't there anyone else? Who else is on Gamma?"  
"Rocket and yourself."

"Just two?"

"You have seniority over her." Kaldur chuckled.

"(Irrelevant. I can't lead.) I don't know how to lead!" both Ari and I are oddly on the same page here.

"Gamma is the perfect training grounds to start then, Arinna." He took my hands into his own, "You two will never go on top level missions as Gamma, and if you go on anything above that, it will be with another team and their team leader will take control. The risks of danger are small and filled with plenty of room for mistakes."

"Makes it sound like you expect me to fail." I say, though I know in my heart that I will definitely fail at this. Many many times.

"I expect you to do the best you can do."  
"And what about Rocket?" I ask, "She can't be happy being saddled with Gamma."

"She wasn't at first, but with her recent school hours being filled she will need to be in Gamma if she wants to keep her grades up." That implies that there are also lest missions Gamma goes on.

"Ah…" I sigh. Struggling to see how this was a good idea, I glance at Kaldur. His eyes are calm, and certain. He thinks I can do this.

Can I do this? "So…" I huff, "What will Gamma entail of fully? Like, what will I need to expect?" I inquire.

"You will receive mostly Intel gathering missions. Nothing too risky." He was way too pleased with this idea, "And new members to the team will most likely be joining Gamma.""

"Newbies?" I felt sick, "You want me to be in charge of newbies too!? That is like being in charge of a class of Freshman."

"Arinna." He chuckled."

"It's true! It is!" I slouch into him. He pats my back reassuringly, "So, I- uh, new members. Tula and Garth just joined. They are pretty well trained though. Will they be a part of Gamma?"

"They are. However, seeing that they are indeed new, they may not be officially Gamma. They will join you on a few missions to see how they respond to teamwork, missions and the surface world. From there we will decide which team they will be apart of."

I huff, "…I don't like this."  
"May I request you at least put in an effort to try it?"

"… No. Yes. Yeah." I groan into his chest, my voice sounding muffled, "You are lucky I adore you so much because I wouldn't say yes to anyone else."

"Then I am honored." He kissed the top of my head.

With that said, I… I guess I was the leader of Gamma now. Cool. Kind of.

I hope I'll still have the time to finish my Zombie finger season.

* * *

 **And it is done. I just- Ugh, I don't know what it took so long to get this out but it did and I'm sorry! I hope you like it though!  
As always, if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see happen or characters you would like to see introduced, go ahead and send me a message or review!**


	4. I will be here

**A couple of you asked how Arinna would react with Tula being in the team.**

 **So here we go.**

 **ANY ONE HERE WATCH STEVEN UNIVERSE?! I was listening to the song "Here comes a thought', while writing this chapter. Several of the lyrics inspiried certain moments. (As well as the title of the chapter XD)**

* * *

I woke up today as the Gamma team's captain.

It didn't feel too great honestly. More of a… constant weight upon my shoulders that just grows heavier with each passing second.

Hoping I could ignore it with breakfast though I hobbled into the kitchen, noticing a familiar red head.

"Nicole!" I greet when I see her. Not sure when she arrived, I was quick to join her. She seemed to be leaning back, her legs propped up on the table and something small and silver in her hands.

"Arinna." she brightens at the sight of me, motioning for me to join her.

"When did you get here?" I asked as I pull out a chair.

"An hour ago. Was waiting for you." she explained. Her hand suddenly began to move in rapid motions.

"Oh why were you waiting… for me- what are you doing?" it was only then that I noticed she was holding a laser pointer.

"Training." she explains with a smirk. Looking ahead to see where she was pointing with the laser, I frown to see Match shooting across the room in wild bursts of speed, his arms flailing rapidly as if he was trying to catch something.

It was the dot. He was trying to catch the dot.

"Nicole." I scold, folding my arms at her. "That is mean."  
"What?" she cackles, "This is legit training."  
Ari snorts within and I cover my-our, mouth. _This isn't funny Ari._

 _("_ _It is hilarious." )_

"It is not training." I snatch the laser pointer away from her. Match freezes when the dot disappears and looks around, lost and confused.

He gives frantic hand signals to Nicole. She shrugs, "I don't know where your little red friend went Match." she tells him with a fake sad sigh, "Maybe he got tired and went home for the day?"  
Blinking, Match seems to accept that and nods.

I sigh at them. "What is it that you wanted?" I ask her.

"Honestly, I just wanted to check in and see how you two were doing." Nicole tells me. I look at her, seeing her smile. Ever since New Years when Ari and me were connected everyone had treated Ari with caution, and me with worry. No one knew how to approach Ari, despite how much they tried to. Nicole though, she accepted both of us straight off the bat.

She treated Ari as family, and me as the newest member, talking to both of us as equals. It was… a nice change.

"W-We're good." I say with a smile, feeling Ari perk up as well. "How are you?" I notice Ari reaching out our left hand, giving Nicole a peculiar looking handshake. Nicole chuckles, and I remember it being a secret greeting between the two of them when they were younger. "Thanks for checking in."

"Any time." she glances back at the cave. Despite being here often, she never seemed to be able to fit in the the rest of the team. Try as they may to get to know her, her distrustfullness to them almost had no end.

It made me wonder exactly how much patience and perserverance Mark had to have to get Nicole to come around to him. Probably a lot.

Blinking a few times, I watch Match make his way over to the kitchen, waving at me. I didn't know sign langauge and struggled to talk to him most times, but Nicole was helping to teach me a few things.

I sign, "Hello." to him, and he smiles. He looks so much like Conner, but is so different all the same.

"Well-" I scarf down an apple, "I should go train." I say.

"Train." Nicole gags, "Gross."

Match signs at me, but I don't know what he says other than the word _fun._

I look to Nicole for translation. "He said that sounds fun." she explains.

"Oh. It is… kind of." I chuckle, rising to my feet and moving around the table. "Oh! Nicole, Conner and me are almost done with the season finale of our Zombie fingers."

She pumps her fist, "I've been waiting for this!" she cheers. Match claps enthusiastically.

On the way there I run into Garth. He waves, and I kind of wave back. "Greetings, leader!"

"…Yeah." my smile is all teeth and no lips, so it just looks like I'm making faces at him.

"How are you this fine day?"

"Good." A silence follows afterward.

He glances back and forth from me to the hall and slowly steps around me, "Well then- good day."

I slap my forehead when he leaves. Most awkward leader ever, that's me. Sighing, I made my way into the training room.

I'm glad to see that it was empty I head over to start up a simulation. I pause when I hear a voice, "Greetings, Arinna!" It's Tula.

It had to be Tula.

"Oh. Tula." I say, "Hi."

"What brings you here today Arinna?" she inquires, smiling brightly. She is always so happy. And pretty. And awesome.

"Training." I tell her.

"I just completed my own training. Just completed level 10." she nods. I can barely complete level 5! She isn't even sweaty. I don't even think she sweats. That is so unfair.

"Oh." I say awkwardly, "Cool."  
"If you do not mind Arinna, perhaps I could watch you train?" she inquires sweetly. My body goes stiff and I struggle to smile.

"...Why?"

"You are going to be my new captain." her eyes sparkle, "I would like to watch and see the full power you possess."  
"I'm not- I mean, Kaldur put me as leader sure but I'm not really-" her look didn't go away and I trailed off, "Sure." I said stiffly, "Why not?"

The training did not go well. I fell, and tripped, and teleported weirdly, but Tula didn't say anything at the end. In fact, all she did was compliment me.

I forced a laugh and waved good bye to her, struggling to remind myself to thank her. Tula was nice, I'm not saying she isn't, but something just felt so off every time I talked to her. I felt… nervous and uncomfortable. Especially when Tula and Kaldur were in the same room together.

Not understanding this feeling, and getting no help from Ari, I went to Rocket for some advice.

She laughed at me.

"Girl, that is normal!" she assures me, patting me heavily on the back.

"It… is?" I question, "How so?"

"It is natural to be worried and protective when your boyfriend sees his Ex." she explains.

"Why? Tula and him never went out." I tell her.

"But he did have feelings for her at one point. That is why you are stressing."

I consider her words, "...Is it?" I ponder a bit more, "I- I guess so. I mean- yeah."

"Don't worry about it though." she tries to tell me, "It isn't like Kaldur still loves her, right?"

I open my mouth to agree, but find that I can't. "...I don't know." I admit, realizing I actually had no idea what Kaldur felt for Tula now. We are going out now, yes, but that doesn't mean Kaldur just forgot his feelings for her. What if he still loved her? What if he wanted to be with her instead of me?

"Oh…" Rocket blinks, "Oh girl, no. I mean- No. Kaldur probably doesn't. This is Kaldur we are talking about. He wouldn't date a girl if he loved a different one. That isn't him."

I couldn't bring up the courage to speak and just nod.

"So, it is okay." she insists. "Everything is okay. Want to go get some lunch? Clear your head?"

"No." I say, rising to my feet, "I- I have something with Conner to do. And I have to go see Stephan."

"Weekly meeting?" she guesses.

"Yeah."

"You get to it then, but, I'll be here if you need to talk."

Nodding gratefully to her, I head out of the room and head to Stephan's office. He is waiting inside just as he always does. He looks up and smiles at me, "Welcome, Arinna. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes." I tell him. Ari feels reluctant to sit down in a chair, but I force us too. It was important to come to these things, as I've been constantly told. "How are you?"

"I am great." he says, "Shall we begin?"

I nod and he starts to ask me the basic questions. How my day has done. What did I do? Any plans for the weekend? All the little things to get me to feel comfortable around him before he asks some big serious question.

"I heard you were placed at the leader of Gamma." he grins, "How exciting."  
I cringe, "Kind of." I sigh, "I don't really feel up to the job."

"No leader ever truly does at first." he insists, "It is something you learn and grow into."

"Kaldur says it is a good thing to learn, and Gamma gives me plenty of chances to do it since it isn't too dangerous. Though, I don't see why he wants me to learn this." I tell him, "I've never wanted to be a leader."

"I think learning how to lead is an important skill everyone should learn." Stephan announces, "The skills behind it factor in to so many things you'll do in life, as well as teach you about yourself."

I shrug, "I guess?"

Stephan chuckled, "New experiences are not something to be feared. They are just small adventures for each new day."  
I smile at that and nod in agreement. I could feel Ari bristle and ignored her, "So how have I been doing?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you go to therapy with a goal in mind for when you are done, right? I know you were worried about my mentality, and it's been a few weeks, so I was wondering if I'm doing any better from the first time I came here." I explain to him.

He looks a little puzzled, "Well, nothing has changed about you, other than you attendance has gotten better." He gives me a little wink. "I suppose the only way to know if you two are _better,_ as you say, is ask how Ari and you are getting along?"

"The same." I shrug, "Nothing has really changed."  
"Because change does not happen within such a short time. You have to have patience with it. I am positive you will get there though. After all, despite still having the mind set of a child, you have grown so much Arinna."

I lift my finger to say something, but his comment puts me off, "Wait- what?" I question, "What do you mean?"

Blinking once, then twice, as if I shouldn't be surprised that he said that, he smiles, "Emotionally."  
"Emotionally? That doesn't make sense. What is that about me being a child?" I frown.

"Well, you are." He straightened a bit, a blunt look on his face, "I do not mean offense by that-"  
"Too late." I accuse.

He leans forward a bit, hoping to explain, "There are still many things that are new to your Arinna." He insists, "Since you awoke from your pod you've taken large bounds in growth because you were forced to in order to adapt to your surroundings. You are still behind emotionally to other 15-year-olds because of the circumstances as of how you came to be."

("He has a point.)

Why are you suddenly on his side, Ari?

(I'm not on anyone's side.) That is kind of sad, you know.

Sighing, I frown at Stephan, not too pleased to hear this. I mean, maybe a few months ago I would have totally agreed, but after reconnecting with Ari I want to say I'm on the same level as everyone else.

Sure, I might get a little bit more exciting about things than others, or enjoy a good episode of Sesame street from time to time, but that doesn't make me a child.

Ari's silence didn't help.

"I honestly did not mean to insult you." Stephan holds up his hands, "That is never my intention when you come here. My job is to simply evaluate your progress and note any changes or characteristics that suddenly appear." He pauses, "I simply said what I noticed compared to the others on the team."

My watch began to beep at that exact moment and I let out a sigh of relief to realize the time. It was suppose to go meet Conner to prepare for our Zombie fingers Walk of the living dead Finale.

Rising to my feet, I give Stephan a nod, "I don't agree." I tell him. He only nods in acceptance, as if he expected me to say this at some point.

"Till next time then." He shakes my hand and I leave.

I'm not a child.

(You're 15, of course you are still a child.)

Please don't talk as if you above me in this. You are 15 too.

(And I've grown through years to reach this age. You haven't.)

Leaving the conversation at that, I find Conner in the kitchen. He is already painting his characters on to his fingers, "You're late." he tells me.

"You're early." I say back.

"Am I?" he glances at the clock, "I am." he concluded and goes back to work. Glancing at me, he frowns, "What is up with you?"  
"Nothing." I lie. I shouldn't have, but I did. Too late to go back on it.

"..." he looks a little awkward suddenly, "How is Ari?"

"She is fine too." I smile at him, feeling a little happy he put in an effort to talk to her. Sitting next to him, I get to work on my own characters. Within five minutes, Tula is walking into the room with Garth.

I don't greet her instantly, or Garth, please don't think I am only avoiding Tula, and focus on my puppet. After some time though I can notice them staring. Sighing I look up to meet their gaze. They perk up a bit, waving.  
"What are you working on, friend?" Garth inquires.

His friendly tone makes me feel bad for my sour attitude, "M-My Zombie fingers." I explain. They look confused.

"It is a surface thing." Conner explains, "The two of us have been making this little show using our fingers as puppets. We based it off of a show we both like."

"Fascinating." Tula says in awe, moving closer to examine our designs, "Then each finger is a different character?"

"Yup." Conner holds up his own, "We are preparing for the season finale. It is going to be big."

"Very big." I agree.

"They have been working on it for weeks now." A very familiar voice says warmly when they enter, and I realize it is Kaldur. He moves around the table and kisses the top of my head, "It is very impressive if you two would like to view the previous episodes they have made."

"I would love too." Tula claps her hands excitedly. Kaldur smiles at her and I feel a horrible feeling in my gut.

I… I don't like it. Curling into myself a bit, a furiously focus back on my puppet.

"Arinna?" I flinch at Kaldur's touch, hoping my smile could convince him that the flinch was nothing but me being surprised. He seems to accept it and smiles back.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked where the other videos of Zombie fingers were." Conner said, "Tula wants to see them."

"I don't know." I say without even thinking. But… I did know. I knew exactly where they were. And Conner knew I did.

He gave me a look, blinking a few times, "You took them." he reminded me.

The nasty feeling in my gut wouldn't leave, "I can't remember where I put them."

"What, you get another case of amnesia?" he snarks.

"No." I say, feeling a little mad, "I just misplaced them. I have to find them."

"Then go find them."

"My fingers are wet, you have to wait." I say a little louder. Kaldur looks a little surprised at my tone, and glances at Conner.

"Well then, perhaps we can show her the footage you've already taken on your camera?" he suggests slowly.

My nostrils flare, "Yeah sure, whatever."

Conner was giving me a dark look, "Sure thing. It is in M'gann's room, just go ask her for it."

"We shall." Kaldur slowly backs up, giving us both a long look, as if he thought perhaps we were fighting and knowing better to leave it be. Motioning for Tula and Garth to follow him, the three left.

Conner didn't bother to wait even 10 seconds after they disappeared. "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I reach for a paint brush. He stops me before I can.

"This attitude." he grumbles, "You've been weird for the past couple days. You won't even look at Tula and Garth most times. You got a problem with them?" he demands.

"No." I growl at them, "And even if I did, it is none of your business."

"Oh, so when I have an angry fit, you love to point it out and tell me to get over it, but when you do it, it is perfectly fine and I should just accept it?" he questions,

"This isn't an angry fit." I tell him, waving my hand around,

"Sure seems like one."

"Because you are the master of angry fits." I point at him, "Can't go through a single day without you getting mad at something and taking it out on everyone."

Conner narrows his eyes, "Stop trying to turn this one me, you are the one with the issues here Arinna. Stop acting like a spoiled brat."  
The words come out like a slap to the face and I make a little angry noise at him, "I am not a kid." I growl at him, "Just because someone gets mad doesn't make them a child."

"Then tell me what is wrong. You never do that! You just avoid it and pretend nothing is wrong until it blows up in everyone's face." He jumps to his feet to loom over me,

"You don't know everything about me Conner! Stop acting like you have me all figured out." I yell at him.

"What the- I never said I did! I never know what is wrong with you because you never tell me! Never!" He starts to get upset and his tone changes, "Yet you always know what is wrong with me and you are there for me, but I can't ever be with you because _you. Don't. Tell. Me!_ What is it, huh? What is with you?! What are you upset about?!" He demanded. I didn't know. I just… felt nasty. Like something dark was bubbling in my stomach and I just hated it.

"Oh-you!" I slam my hands into the table, ruining my puppet fingers. Rising to my feet I pull out of my chair. "Forget it! I'm done talking with you!' I yell. I was… running away.

"Well I'm not done talking with you!' he is moving to follow me.

"Yes you are." I lift up my hand.

"Don't you dare teleport away from me!" he bellows.

I do it anyway. With a snap my fingers I'm gone. I appear all the way across the cave a second later, landing directly on the couch in my room.

Breathing a little heavily, I sit there in silence, my mind racing. I pull my knees up to my chest.

Somewhere inside myself, I could feel a huge sob welling up at the bottom of my throat. It stung my eyes and made them puffy. Ready to scream at the feeling, Ari stopped me before I could.

She pulled me back, forcing me to step away from my problems for a second. With a deep breath, Ari let it go for me. The sob vanished, the tears dried, and I was okay.

The gentle rocking motion my body had begun to do was comforting, and I sniff.

What is wrong with me?

("Nothing is wrong with you.")

It was almost bizarre to hear Ari sound so comforting, but she was wrong. Something was wrong with me and that conversation with Conner just now proved it.

I was just- I don't know. Conner didn't do anything wrong and I yelled at him. And what was with Tula? Why didn't I just show her the videos? It isn't like she said it was stupid, she was actually very interested in what Conner and me were doing, so why? I was even mean to Garth, and he is awesome. I can get along great with Garth, so why was it such a big difference if Tula was there too?

It was so… I don't even know the word that describes this feeling. I've never felt this before.

Ari was the one to explain, ("Petty.") she says, ("That emotion is considered to be petty in some cases. Though honestly, I would think you would consider your actions more to be childish or even churlish.")

I don't know what churlish is.

("To be rude in a mean-spirited or surly way. And please don't ask what surly means either, I'm not a dictionary.")

But I don't know what that means.

She sighs, ("Bad tempered or unfriendly.")

Right then. I was Petty and churlish and just horrible.

("It is called being human you know.")

I've never felt that before.

("You've never loved someone as you do Kaldur before too.")

"Is that…" I sigh, "Is that the problem? Kaldur?"

("More or less? He didn't do anything wrong, if that is what you took from that. It is more of… Well, I do not know how to describe it. I suppose the best way is to say you are scared of losing him now that competition has arrived.")

My grip tightens around myself. "How do you know?" I inquire,

("You are me. I feel what you are feeling- I just have a better understanding of what those emotions mean. You've learned a lot Arinna, and as much as I hate to admit it, Stephan had a point. You are still really new to this world and have the emotional capability of a child at times.")

"I don't-!" I cut myself off. "… I don't mean to." I insist, unable to deny anything at this point.

"I know that, you know that, and it isn't your fault. It is just the fact. You woke up in July last year. You've been in this world for 8 months. Give yourself a little credit, but realize that you still have a lot of growing to do.")

I nod, feeling numb. "…Why am I acting this way?" I asked her. "Why am I mad at Tula and everyone?"

Ari almost chuckles, as if the answer should be obvious. Our right hands moves up to pat my head, ("Well, you are defensive against Tula.)

"But why?"

"Because out of anyone, she is someone who might actually tear Kaldur from you. You find nothing against her personally, but she has the means of stealing what you view as most precious. This makes you petty towards her with simple things. This just makes you frustrated I assume because you aren't use to feeling this way, so when Conner called you out on it, you lashed out.")

I can't seem to find the words to disagree and nod.

Ari takes a moment to pause, ("If it makes you feel any better, I understand that feeling. I am petty and churlish to many things.")

I lift my head. I knew she was, but it was strange to hear her admit it. She was often that way to Stephan, but I had a feeling that wasn't what she was referring to, "You are?" I ask. "About what?"

She doesn't answer, retreating back deeper into our subconscious. Good talk, I guess.

A second later there is a knock on my door. Half expecting it to be Conner, and bracing myself, I'm relived to see that it is Robin.  
"Hey hey." he smiles, stepping inside, a book in his hands, "So, I'm here as a representative." he explains, moving to sit next to me on the couch.

"Representative?" I question.

"Of the Conner council… or something like that. He wanted to come in here and pummel you into making logical choices, but I told him that was dumb and not going to work. So I came in here instead to hopeful talk to you." He opens his book, as if he is trying to be casual about this, but it feels far from it.  
"...Oh." I frown.

"Tell me what is wrong." Robin flips to the next page in his book.

"Wha- nothing." I tell him.

"Uh-huh, sure." he gives me a look, "And I'm blond. Give me the truth Arinna."

Blinking a few times, I sigh, "It is nothing."

He lowers the book, "Tell me or I go and tell Stephan something is bothering you."

"Oh no, don't do that." I plead with him, "If you tell him something like that he'll never leave me alone."

"I am aware, so tell me and avoid that all together." he smirks.

"... You are unfair." I pout at him.

"I've been told." he motions for me to continue.

Giving it my all to tell him everything that is bothering, but as always failing, I mentally cheer when I manage to say, "...It's Tula- kind of."

He looks curious, "What about her?"  
"Nothing. She is perfectly nice and kind and cool and… overall just perfect." I frown at my toes.

"Struggling to see the problem here." he moves a little closer to me, hoping to look me in the face.

"She is too perfect?" I whisper.

He takes a second to soak it in, then snaps his finger, "You're jealous." he points to me.

"What? No." I frown.

"You're right, you aren't jealous. You're… self conscious. Have little to no confidence."

I huff, "Robin."  
"It's true! Your lack of confidence enfeebles you."

Not sure what he was talking about I asked, "What does that word even mean- _it means he thinks we're basically feeble or weak when it comes to confidence_." Ari answered for me before I could even finish my question. Oh, so she was still here for this.

"Exactly as Ari says." Robin nods confidently.

I feel insulted, "I am not. I just- Okay, maybe. She is perfect, I'm not. She never fails at anything and I fail at everything."

He gives me this little smile which I know means he thinks I'm being ridiculous, "What is wrong with failing?"  
"Everything."

"So maybe Tula succeeds more than she fails, that is awesome. It is also awesome to fail a lot too."

"... _We struggle to see how that would be considered awesome."_ Ari tells him.

Robin shifts in his seat, pulling his legs up, "Well- What I mean is that if all you do is succeed, how is life fun then?"  
"...It is probably great and you are capable of anything and life is a walk in the park?" I guess.

"Exactly. Walks in the park are boring! How are you supposed to relate to people if all you do is win? No one will wanna talk to you if all you talk about it that time you won a marathon, or got an A in this super hard college class, or saved the world with a flick of your finger?"

I feel like a lot of people would want to talk to a person like that.  
"...But isn't Super Man like that? And everyone wants to talk with Super Man." I ask him  
"Super Man doesn't count. You saw how awkward he was with Conner and you are first. It was because he didn't understand making mistakes. Then he made a mistake and found it easier to talk with you."

"...Oh." I frown, nodding slowly, not fully thinking that was what happened, but whatever.

"Arinna, I fail everyday. I make bad choices and struggle. Life is hard! If all you do is succeed then the day you actually fail you won't be able to handle it! You'll learn nothing! You'll just sit there and say that trying is too difficult and so is life, I quit! Life will crush you like a grape, and destroy your soul!"

"Destroy your soul?" I gasp.

He nods, his voice going deep, "Destroy your soul."  
"I don't want my soul to be destroyed."  
"Then accept failure!"

"What if failure takes away important things though?" I rise to my feet, "Like family and friends and-"  
"Kaldur?" he guesses.

I point to him, pursing my lips, "I didn't say Kaldur."  
"You thought it."

"I did not."

"You did too!" he rose to his feet, "That is what this is about, isn't it? Kaldur and Tula. You're worried that Tula being here is going to remind Kaldur of his old feelings for her."

"I didn't say that." I argue, "You are putting words into my mouth." But he was totally spot on.

"I'm just saying words that are stuck up in your brain because you have this problem of speaking them out loud when it is so easy to Arinna. It is so easy to tell us that you are having a problem but you never do because you are scared to. For some reason you are scared to tell your friends how you feel!" (It wasn't easy! It was the opposite of easy!)

And it wasn't fully true. I told Rocket. Kind of. I told her I felt something around Tula, not that I couldn't get along with her because of that.

"I..I don't know what to do! What if I-"

"Arinna." Robin says sternly, cutting me off. "Stop."

I lower my arms, my eyes staring at him wildly.

"Listen to me. Calm down. You are getting hung up on all these imaginary problems. You have to focus on what is actually going on. Nothing is wrong between Kaldur and you right now. Kaldur loved Tula once, yes, and maybe deep down he will always love her. Your first love is hard to just forget. But he loves you too, and that is something he won't ever just abandon and you know why?"

Blinking a few times, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I ask, "Why?"

"Because you are the one who stayed with him. You are more important to Kaldur than Tula."

I sniff at that and nod a couple of times. "...Yeah?" I ask.

"Yes." he nods. "Do you believe me?"  
"I… Yeah." I nod slowly, "Yeah I do."

"Good." he holds out his arms.

"Thanks, Robin." I moved to hug him.

He pats my back reassuringly. "Always so emotional. Freaking out for no reason." he teases.

"I will hit you." I chuckle but my voice cracks. Pulling away I beam at him.

Robin smirks at me, reaching over to poke my forehead, "Here is a suggestion. Hang out with Tula. Go invite Gamma to some weird team bonding. I'm sure you'll see you two are more alike than you think, and you have nothing to worry about."  
'You think?"

"I know." he pulls me off the couch, "No go. Go forth and fail! Fail my child!"

"I don't think that is suppose to be encouraging."

"Failure breaths success!" he declares.

I chuckle, put pause when Robin calls to me at the door, "Arinna."

"Yes?"

He gives me a solemn look, "I know things are hard right now, and kind of confusing since New years but… we're here for you. Conner is a hot head, but you are his sister and he just wants to look our for you. I know he isn't the best at words, but he tries."

"I… thanks." I nod.

Smiling Robin gives me a thumbs up and I head out.

I pulled out my phone to gather the troops. Waiting until they were all gathered in the training room, I dragged my box of outfits to them.

Rocket stared at curiously, "So you said something about team training, so what exactly are we doing?"

"We are going to bond!" I explain.

"Bonding is a good part of team work." Garth agreed, "However, what do we require that box for?"  
Opening it, I reveal several disguises/costumes, "Quick, pick one!" I tell one, scooping up the first one I can find.

Rocket inches towards the box suspiciously, "...Are we playing dress up?" she asked.

"No." I huff.

"Because this really feels like dress up." she picks up an outfit.

"We are not playing dress up. There is a serious reason for this." I insist.

("But we are technically playing dress up-")

"Speak not of what is not happening." I yell at her.

"What?" Tula inquires. I give her a long stare, recalling what Robin said.

"...Just talking to Ari." I wave it off, 'So, I guess yelling at myself? Are we ready?"

Rocket is struggling to throw the outfit over her clothes, leaping around to get her foot into one of the shoes. "I don't like this, Arinna." she says, hopping about.

"I'm not Arinna." I tell her, placing on a scruffily mustache, "I am Lord Revenbard, the beloved if not strange ruler of Pakklingsting who is female, but has a beard."

"We are playing dress up!" Rocket accused me, toppling over when she tripped on the end of her costume.

"Okay, maybe, but only a little." I admit. "Come on now, pick your names."

Huffing a few times, Rocket folds her arms, "...I am a pirate." she says.  
"Pirate named?" I motion for her to give me more, "Come on, back ground. Put some meat on your role." I urge her.

She groans, throwing her head back, "Fine! I'm… I'm Fredrickson Helmsworth the III. I have just been shipwrecked after four months on sea with me crew! But alas, almost none of them made it accept…" she points to me, "Accept for Lord Revenbard, who we were escorting back to her homeland before we got shipwrecked."

"Ah! How will I ever get home now?" I wail, scratching at my beard.

Garth clears his throat awkwardly, "I-I can aid you fair travellers." he said quietly, pulling at the ascot tie around his neck. "I am, uh…"  
"Timothy." Tula whispers a suggestion.

"Timothy!" he declares. "Timothy the great!"  
"And I am Mist!" Tula stands next to him with a similar pose, "Master of the port!"

We run around like this for a while, making up a bizarre little world to live in and using the furniture as land masses for our collection. It kind of become like a weird version of monopoly.

"Lady Mist." I toss her a blanket. "For you illness."

"Lord Revenbard." She gasps, "How did you know of my horrible illness?"

"Clairvoyant is I!" (At least use proper grammar please.) "And… I will help my allies when they need me." I say a little softer, patting her shoulder. Blinking at how serious my tone was, she smiled.

The moment was ruined when a pillow hit my head.

"Give me your land!" Rocket threw a second pillow at me.

"No!" I yell back.  
"Give it!" another pillow.

"Firing at an ally goes against our treaty!" I call to her.

"Then give me the land then!"

I slide to the right, only to slip on a pillow and fall to the floor. Grumbling something I lift myself to my knees. I freeze when I find that there is a pair of large feet in front of me. Slowly looking up, I cringe to see Conner looming over me, his hands on his hips. He does not look happy.

"Uh…" I say, "Um…"

He reaches he hands out, placing them under my arms. Blinking a few times, I shriek when he lifts me up. Expecting him to toss me, I was caught off guard when instead he roared.

"I AM CONZILLA!" he started running forward, ramming into Rocket. She screamed, rolling to the side.

"Get it!" she yelled, "Destroy the beast! It's making off with the Lord!" she lifted a rubber sword, chasing after us.

"Nothing escapes the great Timothy!" Garth yells. "Quickly Lady Mist!"

"Right behind you!" Tula chuckles

It was silly and ridiculous. But oh so much fun!

We ran around like that for a little bit, Conner carrying me about as Garth, Rocket and Tula tried to get me back.

At one point though Bat Man started to walk in and we panicked, not wanting to let him see us like this and fled out of the room as fast as we could, abandoning our costumes on our way. I would have to collect them later.

Running wildly around the corner with Conner, breathing heavily, I gasp for air. "I should have just teleported." I tell him.

"Yeah, you should have." He nods.

Chuckling, I glance up at him. "…Hey." I grab his arm. He glances down at me, raising his eye brow. "I'm sorry, about earlier."

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't." my grip tightens, "You were right about before. I don't tell you anything. I'm… childish."  
"That isn't anything new." He said.  
"I don't want it to be that way though. I want to be better than that." He goes quiet, his shoulder's dropping.

"So then- what was today about?"

"…I feel uncomfortable with Tula being here."

"That's it?" he snorts. I hit him a bit.

"Take this seriously."

"I am."

"You are not." I tell him, "I don't like that Tula- I mean, I'm fine if she is here, I just don't like that she is here when Kaldur is here."

It takes him a few seconds, but I think it clicks with him what the problem is, "Oh."

'Yeah."

Nodding a few times, he reaches his hand up and pats his head, messing up my hair, "You should have just said so, dummy."

"It is hard." I say quietly, "I- I didn't know what that feeling was. I was confused." I kick my foot out, "Stephan was right about me, I am just a kid."

"That is okay."

"You know, everyone keeps saying that, but it isn't. I don't know how to handle things. I was only-" I struggle for a second, "I was born 8 months ago."

"Me too." I look up at him and he is smiling, "I'm in the same boat as you. So if this is about not knowing how to handle your emotions, you can come to me about that. I understand."

"…." A slow smile spreads across my lips and I feel ready to cry. Why couldn't I just tell Conner whenever something troubled me? I felt so much better after I did, so what was the problem? "Pod brethren?" I hold up my fist.

"Pod Brethren." He bumps it with his own. He lowers his fist and motions with his head down the hall. Following the motion, I can see Tula making her way down the other end, struggling to pull off the dress up shoes I gave to her. "You should go talk to her."

Feeling hesitant, but knowing he was right, I nod, "I don't know what to say."

"You could show her the videos. I know they are in your room." He tells me with a little wink. I give him a nervous smile.

"You think?"

"Yes. You got this." He pushes me forward and I stumble. I huff at him and run down to the end of the hall, quick to get into my room and grab the box of videos from under my bed.

Running back out, relieved to see Tula still there, I make a break for her.

"Hey, Tula!" I catch her right as she moved to leave. Turning, she blinks at me, a gentle smile pulling at her lips.

"Yes?" she inquires.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I hold up the box, "I um.. There are the- the videos Conner mentioned earlier. The finger puppets.' I tell her.

"Oh!" she brightens. "May I?" she asks. I hesitate, and nod, pushing pass that feeling in my gut.

Watching her, I lower my gaze, "...I'm sorry." I tell her. She looks up, a little startled.  
"For what?" she inquires.

I scratch nervously at the back of my palm, "I- I acted terrible earlier today. It wasn't fair to you."

She didn't seem to understand completely, but chuckles, "No harm done." she insists, "We all have bad days."  
"It wasn't a bad day." I shake my head, "It was me, taking my feelings out on you. I've been doing it for a while." I feel even worse know that I realize she didn't even notice this. "I am still really new at… at emotions and feelings and I felt something with you I had never felt before. It made me confused and angry. I had no right to push that on to you when you did nothing wrong."

Blinking once, then twice, Tula lowers her hands. I could tell she didn't fully understand what I meant, or what feeling I was talking about, but there was something in her eyes. She frowns then, looking at her feet, "Everything has been new and strange to me." she says, "Coming to the surface was one of the biggest decisions I have ever made, and honestly, I do not know if it was the correct one. There is a whole world out there for me to discover, and I am too afraid to leave the safety of this cave."  
I hadn't expected this, "You are?" I ask, not even realizing she felt this way.

"You are my leader." she nods, "I wish to trust you with these feelings, as you are trusting your feelings to me."

"I- thank you." I feel touched at her trust. She smiles then, patting my shoulder.

"Of course, you are my friend. If you ever have another problem with me, please don't hesitate to approach me on it. I do not know what is thought of as normal or strange up here, and if I act in a way that makes you uncomfortable, I wish to know."

…She was so good. Down to her very core, Tula seemed like such the perfect person. I knew that wasn't true, because no one is perfect, but she was putting in the effort to try and be. I admired that.

"Same." I tell her. "I am really weird and I do weird things, so if it bugs you just tell me."

She chuckles and we shake hands.

With a shared smile, and a few more minutes of small talk, we went on our separate ways, agreeing to meet up for dinner and maybe get to know each other just a bit more.

I felt satisfied with that. I could tell Ari was too.

Because, I mean, it is only April and all these things have already happened. I mean, seriously, this is ridiculous. I'd like to go through one month where I don't have some inner turmoil please.

Moving into the living room, hoping to maybe catch an episode of Sesame street, because even if I am considered a child it can be a show that is enjoyed by all and that is why I am watching it.

Shuffling around to the couch, I stop when I notice someone is already occupying it. It is Kaldur.

Never one to just doze off somewhere, it is a surprising view to find him fast asleep and sprawled about. Quietly, I move to the other side, looking down at his face. His breathing is soft and his face at peace. It made him seem younger.

Smiling, I reach for the blanket on the chair to the side of the room, spreading it out to throw it over his body. Pulling it up to his shoulder, I bent down to my knees, to examine his face a little closer.

My hand trails up his face and over his head, loving the feeling of his blond fuzz on my fingertips. He never liked to grow his hair out, which I am glad, because nothing is fuzzier than a shaved head of hair.

I must have woken him up with my petting because his hand suddenly reaches up to grab my own. "Arinna?" He says softly, his eyes still closed.

"Did I wake you?" I whisper.

"It is alright, I never intended to fall asleep." He assures me, moving my hand to his mouth for him to kiss my knuckles, "What time is it?"

"Almost four." I say, resting my chin on his shoulder,

"Almost an hour." He notes to himself, turning his head to yawn, "How was your day?"  
I coo at him, finding it precious to see him so sleepy, "An emotional rollercoaster." I admit.

His eyes open and he turns his whole body to look at me. "What ails you?"

"Nothing anymore." I smile, "I was just-" I chuckle to myself, "I was just being me. Worrying about all the little things when I should just let them go. I just lose myself to them and-"

His grip tightens, "It is alright." He assures me, "I know."

Collapsing against him I laugh at my own foolishness, "I love you."

He leans into me, "And I you."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."  
"You doubted me?" he inquires, a touch of worry in his eyes.

"No! Well- Kind of." It spills out and I'm relived to say, "I was worried with Tula here."

He sits up, moving to look at me, "Arinna." His eyes are startled. He doesn't need to explain why I felt this way, he already knew, "I would never choose Tula over you." He promises me, "I am sorry for not noticing these concerns of your earlier."

"It is okay-"

"It is not." He grips my shoulder, "I never want you to feel like that."

"And I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid Tula because of me." I whisper.

He is quiet for a few seconds before saying, "I cannot promise I will never speak with Tula, for she is part of the team, but you need to know that yes I once loved her, but that is no mare. Tula made her choice, and I accepted that. It was very difficult for me, but you helped me through it. You saw me for me. You waited for me, and want to be with me." He lifts my chin to see my face, "I want to be with you, too."

Resting my palms on his cheeks, I sniff. Feeling myself break out into a watery chuckle, I nod and kiss his forehead. "Sorry I'm a mess."

"You are human." He says fondly, "This will pass one day- these worries of yours. I know they will. Until then, and even after then, I will be here."

* * *

 **YAY! We're done!**

 **Quick question people! A lot of you want to see Robin's transforminagation (Cause that is kind of a word, but not really) into NIGHTWING~**

 **And I want to give that to you, but I don't know when/how it happens. I do not know what the actual age Robin was when he became Nightwing, or fully why he did it in the Young Justice universe.**

 **BUT! I would love to hear you ideas! What brings Robin to the point where he leaves Robin behind!? Answer in the reviews or send me a message! I would love to hear from you :D**

Cause I really want to get that rolling so we can meet Jason :D


	5. The things that change and stay the same

"Aqua Girl, status." I say in a voice I hope sounds _leaderlike_.

"In position." she says through the communicator, "Bane is within sight."

Lifting my binoculars, I scan the terrain of the jungle surrounding me. We were currently back on Santa Prisca- not exactly the safest place to be when the leader of the island has a grudge against you, but things were different this time. At least, I hope things would go better than the last time I was on this island with the team.

As Bat Man instructed, he wanted us to investigate the odd supplies that had been shipped into Santa Prisca the last few weeks. While it was known to smuggle illegal drugs and other precarious liquids, a new company had begun to start trade with Bane.

The company, despite our best effort, was untraceable, as well as learning what exactly were within the crates being shipped off. The only way to figure it out was go ourselves.

Which was odd all in itself for a company to have no means of contact- so perhaps it was just a front for something bigger?

Bat Man had a theory that whatever was in these boxes had something to do with _The Light,_ and in a greater sense, _Cenver._

I suppose that is why Roy asked to join in on this mission. It was nice having him along- he was an unusual calming presence despite him often giving others the cold shoulder. His experience as a hero helped me feel at ease though.

Not saying I hadn't gotten slightly use to being Gamma's leader- we've had a few missions before this. Investigating previous criminals, scouting out different spots where criminals might be, or even just visiting certain eye witnesses to ask what they saw.

I worked well with Rocket, Garth and Tula. Rocket didn't always listen, but she meant well and took everything I said under consideration. Then Tula and Garth were always very calm, despite Garth being unsure of his actions from time to time.

Which was fine since he is new, everyone does that. But Tula, she is just a natural. Confident but humble, I suppose is the best way to describe her. She is a good person to turn to for advice on many things, and in turn she comes to me when she doesn't understand something about the surface world.

It was quite the challenge to explain to her what a _Taco_ was- In the end I just had to give her one and point out the different ingredients. She really likes them.

Overall, Gamma was great. They understood that I had little to no experience as a leader, and often gave offers to what they thought we should do, but accepted what I would choose. As well as told me I was stupid if I choose something stupid, but Ari usually beat them to it.

" _I'm in position too._ " Rocket informed us.

" _As am I._ " Garth says.

Sinking deeper into my hiding spot on the top of the cliff, I glance at Roy, who is crouched beside me. "Really think Cenver might be involved?" I asked, handing Roy the binoculars.

"Not sure- I suppose that would depend on if she is big on trading with others." he holds it up to his face.

"Not unless it benefits her." Ari speaks for us. "So if she is, then Bane would have to have something she wants."

"Super induced steroids could be useful to a lot of people." Roy mumbles, "Or at least be used to make something more… long lasting, like the Blockbuster serum."

"That could be it- and we know The Light has tried to use Bane's factory for something similar to it." I put a hand to my ear, "Rocket, any signs of the delivery?"  
" _Not yet._ " she says, _"I'll keep you posted_."

Nodding, then finding it ridiculous that I nodded since she can't see me, I lower my hands. Roy is quiet, eyes focused on scanning the surroundings of the factory. Staring at him for a few minutes, I say, "You holding up okay?"

He turns his head to me. His mask hides them, but I know there are bags under his eyes sketched in from nights of bad sleep and a restless search for the real Roy Harper.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't been sleeping."  
"Is that really something you should be pointing out?" he grumbles, "The girl with the billion problems?"

"And you're the guy with his own billion problems." I huff, "And if everyone else can point out my issues, I can do the same." I lower my voice, "Maybe it is Cenver and the Light. Maybe it'll give us a clue to where another hideout of theirs is and we can check it out and maybe learn something." I offer, hoping to give him a little hope.

"Or maybe it is nothing." hope was cut down instantly.

"Way to be optimistic." I scoff.

He smirks a bit, "I'm as optimistic as a sunflower."

"That doesn't make any sense."

He lifts his hand suddenly to shush me. Freezing, we press ourselves to the ground when a car passes by below us. Peeking up at them from the grass, I narrow my eyes at the vehicle, spotting a few men with guns inside. The patrol was returning.

"Hey, I got something." Rocket speaks up into our communicators, "Fancy looking Helicopter comin' in for a landing."

"The next shipment?" Tula asks

"I think so."  
"Who is inside?" Roy demands

"Hold on…" there is the sound of shifting clothes, "Hold the presses it's Sportsmaster." She gasped

I glanced at Roy. Sportsmaster seemed to be a constant presence to the Light's off grid plans.

"What is the plan?" Roy demanded. I freeze up for a second before clearing my throat.

"...Hold off on attacking. I want to see how this business trade plays out and see what Sportsmaster gets from it." Better to play it safe and see what we are up against before charging in.

"Roger that, standing by." Rocket and the others confirm.

Rising to our feet Roy and me moved forward to our next position in hopes of getting a better view of the deal. Crouching behind a few bushes we peeked over, spotting Sportsmaster not too far away. We couldn't hear what he was saying, but we could at least see him talking with Bane.

Bane wasn't too keen on selling his venom steroid before, but with our previous fight here at Santa Prisca- I guess he changed his mind.

His conversation with SportsMaster seemed business like, neither saying much and the friendly chat very little- but then Bane pulled something out of his pocket. Unsure what the object was, we watched quietly as he handed it to Sports Master for him to look at.

After turning it over a few times, he nodded. With the nod, a few more crates were brought out to SportsMaster by Bane's goons, all eagerly pilling them onto the Helicopter and retrieving the payment in the back.

Money was what SportsMaster brought to this deal. But what was Bane giving to him?

"Tula, Garth- can you get close enough to one of those crates?" I ask them.

"We shall try."

A few moments later, the communicator was back online.

"We have enough cover to look through one unseen. There are not many of these crates, so we must be fast." Garth told us.

"What is inside?" Rocket inquired.

"It appears to be- some sort of metal?" Garth announced. "Metal I have never encountered before."

"Metal? That isn't what Bane usually specializes in." Roy glanced at me.

"I do not believe it was originally his." Tula continues, "I think these were perhaps stolen from somewhere else for there is no indication that they were made from this factory." Tula cuts herself off, "There is a name- It is in Swedish. I do not understand it but I will take a picture for us to investigate further."

"Good plan, Aqua Girl." I smile. "Grab a piece of that metal too if you can- we'll bring it back to Bat Man for further analysis."

"Confirmed-" There was a heavy bang, and the we could hear the echoing sounds of gun shots, both from in a distance, and from the communicators.

"Our cover has been jeopardized!" Tula yells.

"On our way!" I jump to my feet and slap my hand down on Roy's shoulder.

A second later we were at Tula and Garth's side, Roy's bow already set with an arrow and firing. The smoke emitting from the arrow gave us a quick cover.

"Little heroes come to my factory again?!" Bane yells, pushing out of the smoke to glare at us. SportsMaster isn't as keen to start small chat and reveals his presence by throwing a spear. I lift my hand to block the attack, shivering of the sound of metal grinding against my shield.

"SportsMaster." Roy growled out.

Bane motioned for SportsMaster to step back, "You have your supplies SportsMaster, get off my island."  
"Gladly." Sportsmaster began to step back towards the helicopter. He couldn't get far before Rocket emerged from the tress, attacking him. We took that as a chance to run forward and joining her, Garth leaping upward to slam his foot into Bane's face.

The battle was quick and honestly, moved too fast for me to remember every detail. Since becoming _Leader,_ or what not, battles seems to be something I focus on yet also focus very little on… if that makes sense.

I mean, obviously, I am focused on the fight because I am in the fight. But I am also completely focused in on my team mates and making sure they are okay and stressing on whether or not they might get hurt, which makes me unfocused on the actual combat part.

Either way, Sportsmaster got to his plane and took us, leaving retreat as the only option for us.

It wasn't exactly a win, but we at least got something out of it.

A chunk of that strange metal.

When we returned to the cave, Bat Man was quick to call over the Atom to help confirm what kind of metals Bane was selling to Sportsmaster.

"Incredible." Atom takes the metal from Garth's hand to investigate it. "This color- the texture- I've never seen anything like this before." he runs his fingers over it with a sparkle in his eyes. "You said that they had entire crates of this stuff?"

"Not a whole lot, but yes." I nod, "They were selling it to SportsMaster."

"This could be a rare type of material, no doubt priceless if used correctly. Where in the world did that brute Bane even find this?" Atom marvels. "He didn't make it did he?"  
"We do not believe so." Tula explained, lifting her hand to bring up the holographic projection of the picture she took. "We believe it originated from whatever this name is."

Bat Man didn't look at it for longer than 2 seconds before saying, "I know this company- It is a research facility in Marstrand Sweden, directed by Doctor Hutcheson. They specialize in many different fields."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's head over there and demand to know what they are doing helping the Light." Roy growled.

Bat Man silence him, "We've gotten recent reports of a break in to the facility and several accounts of supplies being stolen. These crates were some of the stolen items."

"Why would Bane steal from them specifically?" I inquire. Bat Man turns to take the metal from Atom's hands.

"There was word that they had discovered a new material within their research- I'll send your team over to discover the full properties of this Metal and why the Light wants their hands on it." He hands the piece back to me.

Nodding, I place it back into the bag and seal it. "When should we leave?"

"You've done enough for today and it is late. Rest for now." Bat Man instructed, "I will send word to Doctor Hutcheson on your arrival."

We nod once, but Roy doesn't seem too happy that he has to wait and turns to storm off. I on the other hand was grateful for the time off. It meant I would have a chance to prepare for tomorrow.

I glance at the clock. TWO IN THE MORNING?!

I mean today! It is today!

Today was something that could not be fooled with! The importance that was this day would go down in history as the best day ever! I would make sure of this!

So I took a quick shower, changed my clothes and snuck my way to Conner's room to prepare for the event to come. It was his Birthday after all.

And that is why I am sneaking into my brother's room and tackling him awake.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I yell into his ear. He wakes up screaming, jumping three feet in the air and tossing me off of him.

"Arinna!" he roars, leaping off his bed to chase me around his room.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" I chant, tossing streamers and glitter at him. "Get up! Get ready! Meet me in the loading bay!" I barrel through the door, a trail of glitter behind me. Stumbling into the loading bay, I shriek when I run around the Arinna Mobile and almost crash into another form.

Barely side stepping, my gaze catches with blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair, "Stephan-?" I trip and he catches me by the arms.

"Oh, Arinna!" he smiles as he helps me up, "What are you doing up so late?"

"...It's 3 in the morning." I tell him

He blinks than glances at his watch, "Oh." he smiles nervously, "I suppose then the correct question is, _what are you doing up so early?"_

"Well I just got back from a mission a little while ago. Now I'm preparing for Conner's Birthday." I tell him, "What are you doing up so early?"  
"I seem to have lost track of time.' he admits, "I thought it was only midnight."

"Oh, well you should probably go to bed." I pat his back.

He nods absentmindedly, yawning, "What are you up too?" he starts shuffling pass me.

"I'm taking Conner for a beginning the day present." I grin.

Giving me a curt nod, Stephan waves and disappears down the hall. I always forget that he lives here too.

That aside, Conner eventually stumbles into my sight, his eyes hazy and his expression grumpy. "What do you want?" he yawned, "It is too early for this."

"We're heading out." I toss him the pink floral design helmet I got him and his hisses at it.

"I don't even need a helmet."

"There is no such thing as being too safe." I said

"Yes. Yes there is." he disagrees, "I don't even like this helmet."

"But I made it for you." I pout.

"... You couldn't have added flames?" he winces, "Or at least something cool?"

"There's a bear." I point to it, "That is cool." I point to the teddy bear sticker on the back.

He sighs, morally struggling for 10 minutes before he slammed it on top of his head, "Why are we leaving so early?" he grumbles.

"It is your special day." I giggle, "A special day requires something special."

"And it can't possibly be special at 9? Or at least 8? It can only be special at 3 in the morning?"  
"Yes." I nod.

Getting into the Arinna mobile, Conner gives me an annoyed look, "Can't we just teleport there?"

"If all I ever did was teleport where I wanted to go, what would I use the Arinna mobile for?" I ask him, "Plus it isn't that far. It'll take 5 minutes, tops."  
"It would take 5 seconds with teleportation." he grunts, hopping in.

"Suck it up and deal." I start the engine and we are off, shooting down the cave and towards the woods below. Well, not woods per say, but an area largely encompassed by foliage? Big park?

I dunno, there is grass and trees, but not enough trees to make it a forest.

There is a field though. That was our destination. Conner wasn't pleased when we parked.

"A field." he says, "My birthday present that was oh so important to come out before even the sun itself…. It's a field."

"Not the field." I chuckle, climbing out.

"...The grass. I swear if it is the grass Arinna I am dumping your body into the ocean."

"Just come on." I motion for him to follow.

Creeping into the field, I sit down within the tall grass, my face barely able to creep up from the top. The field is barely visible within my perspective, but most likely completely viewable to Conner. He eventually joins me in sitting down after grumping around a bit.

"Nothing says Birthday like sitting in a field while it is dark." he says sarcastically.

I hum at him, "Yup."

He looks mortified, "Is this the gift?"

"Nope."  
He huffs, "Then what is it?" he demands.

"Wait for it." I tell him.

10 minutes later, the roars at me, "What are we waiting for?"

"Well if you would stop yelling and just look then you would see!" I yell back.

Huffing once, something caught Conner's eye. A little light that floated up from the ground- followed by a few similar to it.

They circle around us, illuminating our faces in a gentle light. Conner doesn't say anything, his gaze never once leaving the sight before him.

"Fireflies." He says.

"I discovered them one day while I was out here."

"Why were you out here in the middle of the night?"  
"I struggle to sleep sometimes. Fields help me feel less restless." I hug my knees close and glance at him. I smile when one moves closer to his nose, landing on it. He crosses his eyes to gawk at it.

Letting it sit for a few seconds, he blew up towards his nose, causing it to fly off in a panic.

We sat there for 30 minutes before getting up and heading back.

"Well?" I ask, "Did you enjoy it?"

He glances at me, and finally says, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"So you loved it." I coo

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it." I poke his chest. He hits my hand away, grumbling.

"...Would could have still been able to see them at 5 o'clock, just saying." he smirks, "Didn't really have to wake up at 3 for this."

I hit him again. "Happy Birthday."

"...Thanks."

* * *

 **000-000**

The rest of the day was spent setting up Conner's birthday. M'gann was very enthused about every little detail, insisting the whole thing had to be perfect. I was in agreement with her and often had to teleport Wally a good mile away whenever he tried to sneak a piece of the cake too early.

"Come on, Arinna." he whined after returning for the 6th time. "Just one slice?"

"No."

"But it looks so tasty. It is a crime against the food gods to just let it sit there another second!"

"Wally, I said no. You got two cakes for your birthday, you have to let Conner have all of his too." I hit him with a spoon. He recoils and grouches into the living room.

"He won't even eat the whole thing, the thing is huge!" To be precise this cake was triple stacked and at least 18 inches long and both sides. I may have over done it a bit with how much cake we would need.

"Well he will want a majority of it!" I call to him, placing the candles on top of the cake.

"Oh, Arinna that looks amazing!" M'gann gushed when she returned to the cave with dozens of balloons in her hands.

"Thanks." I grin, "Did you get them?"  
"All 250 of them." she held them up.

"You got Conner 250 balloons?" Zatanna asked in awe.

"It took forever to get them up." Nicole stepped into the room at that point, Match at her side. He seemed proud of himself and Zatanna could only assume he did most of the balloons.

"All with the Super Man insignia on them." M'gann said proudly, "Speaking of, Super man is coming to the party, yes?"

"Of course he is. I would hit him if he didn't." I nod, "He is off distracting Conner with a trip around Metropolis. They should be back in two hours. I thought it would be nice if they got some quality time together."  
"Nice." Zatanna smiled,

Match held up his hand and signed something. Zatanna looked to Nicole for a translation. "Superman said next time it would just Match and him. He is really looking forward to it.'  
'I see." Zatanna chuckled, "Well the room is looking great so far but-" she titled her head in thought. Then she lifted her hands and said some strange incantation that caused the streamers that were sitting on the table to lift upwards and attach to the walls and roof. "There we go."

M'gann and me clapped, "Perfect."

Robin and the others appeared through the Zata tube a little while later, each carrying gifts, "The place looks great!" Rocket said, though she looked exhausted. We had been having a lot of missions lately and with her school work I bet she was exhausted. I'm glad she gets to relax a little bit today.

"I have never been to a surface celebration before, I am very excited." Garth agreed, "I hope Conner enjoys my celebratory gift for his new age." he held it up with pride, though the wrapping around the gift was very odd.

"You wrap that yourself?" Robin snickered.

Garth's expression fell a bit, "I am still puzzled by the use of tape and scissors." he admits, embarrassed.

"It was a challenge for myself as well." Tula says nervously, holding up a similar horribly wrapped gift.

"They- it is fine." M'gann insists, "Conner won't mind at all."

I chuckle at how cute they are, and show them were to put the gifts. "You two seem to have gotten along well here on the surface." I point out. They smile at me and nod.

"Some things are still confusing, but I am enjoying my time all the same." Garth grins. "As well as everyone here on the team, they are very kind."

"You two have done great on the team." I agree, "In fact, I don't really think there is a need for you to stay on Gamma much longer."  
The two frown a bit at this, "What do you mean?"

I straighten, "Oh, I didn't mean anything bad by that. Gamma is basically supposed to be the team were new members or those who can't do many missions are put on. It is a starting point for those unsure of their powers or team work. That is why you were put there since we didn't know how you would react to being on the surface or with the team."  
"Then you are saying we will be moving to another team?" Tula raises her eye brow.

"Basically- I don't know which one. It is based more on your experience and abilities after that." I tell them. I feel a sense of pride with how far the two have come, "I'm sure you both could get into Alpha easily."

Glancing at each other, the two grin, "We appreciate that, Arinna. Thank you for helping us when we first arrived."

I shake it off, "I'm glad you two are here." Sharing a small chuckle, I return to the kitchen to finish the cooking for today's celebration.

As I pull the cookies out of the oven and put them down, a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder and someone nuzzles their face into the side of my own. "Kaldur." I chuckle recognizing him instantly since he always does this.

"Arinna." he greets.

"What have you been up to all day?" I coo, turning to hug him.

"A mission with My King." he explains, "I came as soon as I was able, I hope I did not miss much."

"The Birthday boy hasn't even arrived yet, so you are just on time." Pulling away, I smile, "Have you decided which team Tula and Garth will be joining?"

"I have discussed it with Bat Man and we are both unsure. We still have yet to see how they react with high stress missions and the full capability of their abilities. We will place them into Beta first and then see if they will stay with that team or move up." He takes my hands, "Have you been up all night?"

"Is it obvious?" I ask, surprised he noticed.

His thumb brushes under my eye, "Only a little."

"I got back from the mission late, and was too excited for Conner's Birthday to sleep." I explain, "I'll get plenty of rest tonight."

"Did you show him the fireflies?" he inquired. I brighten at the mention of them and nod.

"I think he really liked it, but he won't admit it." I say, "Next time you and me should go again." The two of us have gone before and it was our little secret till I told Kaldur I wasn't sure what to give Conner and he suggested that.

It would still be Kaldur and my spot though- no brother would change that.

"You sure it was okay?" I ask

"A meadow is a meadow, those belong to everyone." he tells me, "It will still be the same as long as we get chances to go there alone at times."  
"We will." I hug him again, "What about you? Did you get Conner a gift?"

Kaldur held up a box, "I thought perhaps he might enjoy a new jacket."

"He would." I agree, "As long as it is black or brown and gloomy."

"Would dark brown suffice?"

"It is perfect." I pause, "You still have to tell me what you want for your birthday." I remind him.

He almost pouts, "I have nothing in mind."  
"Then I'll take you somewhere.' I offer,

"I would enjoy just spending the day with you. It does not matter where we go." He didn't say that in a _he was trying to be romantic_ kind of way, he said it like he honestly and truly meant it. It was just something that was natural to him, like snuggling up in a blanket with hot chocolate when it snows.

When he looked up from examining Kaldur's gift, his expression calm, he was not expecting me to be giving him the sappiest look ever mustered on this planet. "W-What?" he asks.

"That was the sweetest thing ever." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He blinks, bewildered.

"What was…?"

"You just being you."

"Oh."  
"Yeah, _Oh."_ I snort at him. Then, with my arms still around his neck, I move my fingers below his ears, pressing down to tickle the spot. He tenses, his shoulders shooting up and pressing his chin to his collarbone in attempt to get me to stop. My hands get squished between the two and I can't pull away even if I wanted to. "Tickle tickle~" I coo.

He makes a noise that could be considered a laugh, and tries to step away from me, his lips puling upward into a smile, "Stop."

"You never should have told me you were ticklish under your ears."

"I should have never done so." He agrees, finally managing to tug my hands away and forcing them to go back at my sides.

Sharing a smile, I jumped when my phone began to vibrate. Glancing down and realizing I got a text from Superman, I gasp. "GUYS!" I scream to the others, "Conner and Super Man are heading back right now! Quick! Hide!"

Everyone scrambled to duck behind couches while Nicole switched off the light. Waiting with baited breath, I grinned when I heard the Zata tube turn on. Super Man's voice echoed in the room a second later, mid explanation about something krypton related.

Waiting 5 seconds, not willing to give too much time with Conner's excellent vision, we leapt up screaming, "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday, Conner!"  
He jumped in shock, his growing wide. Dumbstruck, he glanced at Super Man, who was grinning, then back to us.

"You guys…" Conner mumbled, "You didn't-" he looked angry, but it was faltering, "What is this?"

"Your birthday party, silly." M'gann runs up and grabs his arm, tugging him closer, "It is your Birthday after all."

"I don't-" he looked back to Super Man for help, but the older man simply held up a birthday present with a sly smile.

"Happy Birthday, little brother."

Conner was struggling to mask his joy with frustration, and let M'gann lead him into the room where we were quick to commence with the gifts. Conner loved all of them, but was a little confused with the rainbow sparkle jacket that Garth got for him. "Uh… thanks?"

Garth smiles, saying that he read it was in style in some surface magazine. I had to see what kind of magazine would insist that this jacket was in style.

"Cake time!" Rocket cheered.

"Finally!" Wally pumped his fist.

With a cheer we began to sing when M'gann brings out the birthday cake. Conner gives this little huff, trying his best to look like he didn't care, but his eyes were directly on the cake, sparkling with excitement. He loved this.

Celebrating his creation and that fact that he was there- who wouldn't be happy?

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"

Through the cheer and joy, I scanned over the face of my friends. They were all clapping and singing, expect for one.

It was Robin. He was clapping, and mumbling the words, but his eyes were down casted, his brows furrowed slightly.

Puzzled by his mood, I lowered my hands a bit, my voice dropping. "Happy birthday dear Conner."

He noticed my gaze then and straightened, putting on a smile and raising his voice, "Happy birthday to you."

I give him a forced smile, not quite sure what I just witnessed, but putting my attention back on Conner. I couldn't help but glance back at Robin from time to time.

After that, during the cutting of the cake, the presents, and the party afterward, I kept looking back to Robin. From time to time he would be smiling and laughing with the others, but he seemed distant.

The night ended with M'gann giving Conner a big kiss and all of us cheering at the sight. From there we slowly dispatched, heading back to our own houses and rooms to retire for the night.

I attempted to ask Robin what was wrong, but he shrugged it off as if it was nothing, insisting he was just tired from a long night of patrol.

Bat Man and him would not look each other in the eyes.

Did they have a fight maybe?

I couldn't be sure. I suppose I would just have to wait and see.

* * *

 _ **-000Next day-000**_

"Bat Man." I raise my hand.

"Arinna." he nods to me.

"So we are going to see Hutcheson, to figure out everything we can about that metal we got from Sportsmaster. I get that… but why is Stephan here?" I point to him, already feeling Ari getting restless at his presence.

"He will be joining you to go talk to Doctor Hutcheson." Bat Man explained, "Stephan knows him and with him present he may be more open to discuss the properties of that material."

So basically, Stephan was joining us for a mission? Really? Not like this mission was too dangerous, but still…

"...Okay." I nod slowly. Ari was hating this. It was almost funny.

10 minutes later we were aboard the Arinna mobile and headed off to Marstrand Sweden. No one really spoke and just stared out their respected windows. Stephan on the other hand was lifting and lowering his knees excitedly, smiling brightly.

"So this is what a mission is like." Stephan beams, "Very exciting."

"Not really." Rocket insists, "We get all the boring jobs."

"Travelling all around the world doesn't seem boring to me." Stephan says.

"Once you've seen the world it is. A city is just a city after a while. Nothing really changes except the names and the faces- and even then there are a lot of similarities." Roy says.

"I've never been to Sweden before though." I try to say, "I'm a little excited."

Rocket shrugged in agreement, "Well yeah, it might be a little cool. I want to get some chocolate before we leave."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

When we arrived, we wasted no time to approach the facility. We were met with a few guards and a young researcher.

"Ah, you must be the people Bat Man mentioned on the phone." The woman nodded, "I admit I did not expect you all to be so young, but come in- Doctor Hutcheson is expecting you." We followed her into the building, frowning at the damage to the side of it. That must have been were the thieves entered the site. "We are currently going through reconstruction, so please pardon the mess." The woman says.

"It is fine." I nod to her. Following her to the door, we pause to allow the woman to knock on it, informing the person inside that we would be entering. Waiting for the okay, we stepped in to meet an elderly scientist with kind eyes that were enlarge by wide circular glasses. His light blond mustache matched his graying hair,

"Hutcheson!" Stephan perked up at the sight of him, "Old friend." he moved towards him, arms extended out. Hutcheson's eyes widened at the sight of Stephan.

"Stephan Nadine?" He asked, then extended his own arms, "Dear friend!" they embraced, patting the other's back fondly. "It has been so long. You don't look a day older from the last time I saw you in college."

"You two went to college together?" Rocket grimaced, confused since Hutcheson seemed so much older than Stephan did.

"I went back to College for a few years in America to better my knowledge on Genetics and psychology. I met Stephan there during those courses." he explained.

"Hutcheson really helped me find what path I wanted to take in my career." Stephan smiled,

"Great." Ari said coldly, "Back to what actually matters, we are here to question you about this." she lifted up the bag with the material inside.

Hutcheson almost doubled over, "So it is true!" he rushed to us, snatching it out of our hands, "Those scoundrels- how dare they!"

"So it is really is yours?" Stephan frowned, "Hutcheson, however did you manage to make something like this?"

"Oh- I didn't." Hutcheson suddenly seemed very excited but hesitant, "I… Here, follow me. I wish to show you all something." He scurried to the other side of the room, pressing in a code to unlock the steel enforced door. Shuffling after him we had to have walked down at least 4 stories of stairs before reaching our destination. "You are the first to fully witness our discovery." He said in a giddy tone, like a child on Christmas.

Feeling almost nervous from what we were about to see, we all had to take a breath when we approached the thick bullet proof glass. Peeking in, I could only see something that resembled a giant disformed rock surrounded by men in hazmat suits.

"Is that a… meteorite?" Tula gasped in awe, "I have never seen one so close." It reached up to the ceiling and was just as wide, towering above our heads.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hutcheson gushed.

"How did something so big not cause mass destruction?" Roy questioned. "I saw nothing about this on the news."

"Because it wasn't on the news. It crashed down several months ago, but left little to no impact about 4 miles away from this facility. I thought for sure it would have caused a large crater of some sort, but it did not. In fact, when we found it the meteor was levitating slightly off the ground as if it had its own sense of- gravity almost. We brought it back here without further delay and through several tests deemed it safe to come into human contact."  
"Then you opened it up?" Rocket motion downward to the suited scientist cutting deep into the meteorite.

"With great struggle, yes. Inside was a material not of this world! We used that material to create what you see here." he held up the metal, "I call it _Inertron."_

"Inertron." I repeat slowly, "What is so different about it from other metals?"

"I'm glad you asked." Hutcheson pointed to me, "Through extensive research, we've compared this to all other known metals on Earth. Inertron is denser, harder, and overall stronger than any other metal we have to offer. Do you understand what this means?"

"...Uh…" I scratched my head.

"This makes an entirely new element! This could change the periodic table!"

Glancing at the others, I lowered my gaze, "I guess this would explain why Cenver wanted it."

"What in the world would she use it for?" Garth questions.

"You could make a lot of things from Metal." Roy folds him arms, "The question is, for a woman who souly focuses on the enhancement of genetics, what would she want to use it for?"

"Indestructible weapon?" Rocket was quick to guess.

"Cenver doesn't really focus on inorganic stuff."

Rocket shrugs, "Maybe a weapon for someone? Like an indestructible gun? Indestructible sword? Indestructible shield? A nice new fridge?"

"Either way, I have a feeling it will be revealed through time." Tula folded her arms.

"I'm not sure I want to find out." I admit with a sigh. "B-But thank you Hutcheson for answering our questions. We will make sure to put your research under our protection to prevent any more of your supplies or this metal from being stolen."  
"I would appreciate that, thank you." He smiles

"Great." Roy scoffed and turned away.

"What is up with you?" Rocket frowned.  
"This was a wild goose chase." he grumbled, "We travel all this way only to learn that Cenver got her hands on some extremely dangerous metal, and have still no sliver of information on how to track her."

"We know she is still continuing her trading with Bane." Garth offers.

"What good will that do? We already knew Bane had something to do with the Light!"

"Roy." I lift a hand to diffuse the situation, "I know this is frustrating. I was hoping to find something through this too- but getting mad at the team won't help."

Roy turns away, "The team? You mean the team that sits around watching old men talk all day? Yeah, super exciting and oh so important."

"Hey." I raise my voice a little, "It may not be the most exciting job, but what we do is important all the same."

He grunts and goes quiet.

"Roy." I frown and reach for his arm.

He rips away from my grip, "Whatever. I've wasted enough time here. You head back on your own, I got some people to go question." With that grumpy note, he leaves, going a separate way from us.

Sighing, I watch him go, knowing there was nothing I could say at this point.

Stephan places a hand on my shoulder, 'Give him time."  
I shake my shoulders a bit to loosen his grip, "I know. I just- I wish there was something I could do."

"Finding the real Sparky is the only thig that will ease Roy's mind." Stephan says sadly. "For now, we can only give our all in locating him."

"Yeah… Let's head back everyone." As we return to the Arinna Mobile, Ari speaks up.

("That could have gone better.") Ari rolls her eyes. " _Yeah_." I agree with myself mentally. In all honestly, I was really hoping this would give us a link to Cenver too. At least that way I could have some piece of mind on finding Vincent.

("Cenver is not someone who can easily be tracked Arinna.")

I know- but I couldn't help but hope for something.

("We learned she is in possession of this new material, as well as the properties of it. This day was not a complete waste.")

"Well, I know this mission did not go exactly as you had hoped, but we learned at least about the metal." Stephan attempted to offer the team to lighten the mood on our journey back to the cave. Everyone nodded a bit.

I frowned at this, "Stephan has a point, we did our best and will stop Bane from any further selling of the metal."

Rocket glanced at Stephan, "Weird to know you two went to College together." she snorted, "He was so much older than you."  
'Yes, but he is a very kind man." Stephan smiles.

"He seemed like a cute grandfather kind of fella, yeah." Rocket grinned, "So you went to College for Genetics and Phycology?"

"Just Genetics and engineering." Stephan says quickly, which was surprising since he was basically the Team's psychologist, "At least, at first. As I mentioned before, Hutcheson helped me realize what I wanted to do with my life. When I was younger I was- well, very different from how I am now. I hated a lot of things and shut out everyone who was important to me."  
"You did?" I gawked at the impossible thing he was suggesting, "But you are so… so- open! And friendly."

"Now." Stephan said with a small frown, as if recalling something horrible, "I wasn't a very happy kid- and I only saw the worst in others. When I met Hutcheson he was so open and loved his career with so much passion that I felt inspired to find something similar."  
"So you went to psychology?" Tula concluded.

"Do not get me wrong, I loved the work I did at Star Labs- but yes, psychology and helping others move past their struggles is something I just love to do. Which is funny, when I was little, I wanted nothing to do with the human brain- when my very career's definition is the study of it."

"Why did you not wish to do it when you were younger?" Garth asked, curious.

Stephan didn't answer for a while, but with a glaze in his eyes he said, "My Father specialized in the study of the human mind. I wanted to be nothing like him- in any shape or form, so I turned my back on it."  
"And Hutcheson changed your mind?" I ask softly.

I was glad when the smile returned to Stephan's face- It didn't feel natural for him to frown, "Yes." he says, "Hutcheson insisted that just because I follow something I like to do, doesn't mean I'm like my Father. It is about how I treat others during the job that defines me."

Rocket smiled at that, "Sweet."

Ari was oddly silent from the situation, but I could hear her thoughts. She thought he was a ridiculous man… but she felt she understood him in some sense.

With that, we returned home and reported to Bat Man. He nodded gruffly, but said very little and excused us. When I told him that Roy would find his own way back, he only nodded.

It was strange- not that Bat Man was a man of many words other wise, but today he seemed extremely solemn. More solemn than usual.

Not sure what the problem was and knowing I could never get it out of him- that was a job for Super Man, I went off to find the rest of the team. Most of them seemed to be out on their own missions or something else. It made the cave empty. Ever since we split the full team into three different divisions- I hardly see any of them anymore. It was a little lonely.

Something crashed down the hall. Jumping at the sound, I went to investigate, happy to see that it was Robin in the training room.

I was ready to tell him about what happened that day, but froze when he slammed his fist into a slab of wood, shattering it. Stunned to a frozen silence I watched him turn to the practice dummy next, punching is several times, as if the very fact that the dummy was there made Robin Angry.

With heavy force, he slammed his foot into the dummy's head, kicking it off. Flinching at the sight, I straighten and gulp, "Uh…"  
He turns to me, his fist unrolling. "Arinna." he says.

"...This a bad time?"

He licks his lips and dabs at the sweat on his chin, "No." he tries to insist and looks away, "It is fine. How did the mission go?" he turns to the bench and I can't see his face anymore. Not like it would matter with the mask, but still.

"Good." I shuffle around a bit, "Well, kind of. Didn't really learn anything much about Cenver, but we learned about the material. It is space material from a meteor, which is cool cause it is super strong I guess…"  
"Sorry you didn't learn anything about Cenver. I know Roy was hoping it was." he says after a moment of hesitation.

"It is… expected."

"Expected?" he turns his head a bit.

I shrug a bit more, "Cenver isn't someone who can easily be tracked, and she doesn't leave a trail behind. She is smart. Conveniently learning Bane is selling stolen metals to Sportsmaster was never gonna be enough to find Cenver. I was hoping it might give us a clue to another base of hers though for Roy's sake and his hunt to find Speedy but- that didn't turn out."

"Oh." there is a long pause.  
I was starting to get an odd feeling that maybe, just maybe, Bat Man and Robin had a fight? They were both acting strange.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." his voice is gruff. "Just- trying to blow off some steam."  
"Bad day?"  
"...You could say that."

"...Like a uh- like a fight kind of bad day?" I asked cautiously. He didn't reply. I purse my lips, "Did Bat Man and you have a fight?" The anger emanating off of him hit me in a second and I had to turn my gaze away from his glare, "Soooo, yes?"

"Did he tell you that?"

"You really think Bat Man would tell me about his private life?" I snort. His slowly lowers his shoulders, sigh, and look away.  
"It wasn't a big deal." He mumbled

Obviously it was a big deal if it was still bothering him. Ari, what should we do?

(...I question why you feel obligated to _do something,_ Arinna. They are fighting, let them figure it out themselves.")

Ari, you don't understand, this is Bat Man and Robin we are talking about. Two of the most stubborn people on this planet- there is no way they can figure it out alone. We have to help!

Ari sighs, " _(Then I suggest you do what you always do. That seems to work for you.")_

I grin. She was right! "Robin!" I grab his hand.

Startled, he blinks at me, "What?"

"Lets get some ice cream?"

"W-What?" I'm already tugging on him.

"Come on." I start to pull him towards his jacket, grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulders and grabbing his sunglasses. He almost kicks me when I throw off his mask and slam the sunglasses on his nose. I didn't really see his eyes either way because my fast pace made it blurry, so he doesn't have to worry.

"W-Wait- hold on! Why?" He stammered, confused.

"No time. Lets go go go!" with a snap of my fingers we are in town.

"Arinna!" he yells.

"Sit!' I push him into a table. "Don't move! I'm getting ice cream." I run off.

He sits there bewildered, a hand extended out towards me, before he sighs and gives up, slouching back.

The ice cream gives me a little smile when I approach him. "Two ice creams please." I grin. "One vanilla and one strawberry."

With a nod he handed me the two cones while I handed him the money, "Have a nice day."

"You too." I smile, rushing back to the tables to reunite with my brutting friend. "Here you go Dick." I say to Robin.

Absentmindedly he takes the ice cream, "Thanks." He nods. Sitting next to him, I take a few licks of my own.

"So…" I trail off, "Tell me wait ills you?"

"I think you mean ails." he corrects.

"That too."  
"Nothing is wrong."  
"Oh come on, something must be wrong." I frown.

"Nothing."

"I think there is."

His grip tightened around the cone just enough to make it crack,

"It is obviously about Bat Man." From his heavy huff I knew that it was. "Did he do something?"

"Other than treat me like a child? Undermined my every choice and overall try to control everything about my life?"

"He does all of that?" I was surprised.

"Well…" Dick sighed, "Not as much anymore since joining the team I guess, but it is still there. But the pressure has been getting pretty intense."

"What pressure?"

He is gritting his teeth, and glances at me. "You- this is just between us." He points at me.

I hold up three fingers, "Scouts honor."

"You weren't in scouts."  
"I wasn't." I nod, "But the thing still applies. A promise is a promise."

Shaking his head once, he clears his throat, "Gotham." He answers. "To Bat Man, my priorities should be as followed; Gotham, then the team, then personal endeavors." He explains,

"And that bothers you?"

"I… Kind of?" He sounded unsure of himself. "With the team I'm just… me. The more I spend time in Gotham the more I feel like that city expects me to be Bat Man. But I am not Bat Man. Lately, I'm not even sure I am Robin…."

"I don't fully follow." I admit.

"I didn't think you would." he grumbles. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Then explain it to me." I insist, "You- You don't want to feel like Bat man, that is okay. That is completely okay. You don't feel like Robin though, which is confusing. You've always been Robin."

"That is the problem."

I pause, giving him a look, "...How so?"

"I've always been Robin. Robin is Bat Man's sidekick, a kid who was stuck in a rough place for a while and needed someone to look up to. I'm not that anymore." he says, "I am not a kid who needs Bat Man's guidance for everything."

"Oh." I nod in understanding, "Well that is part of growing up, isn't it?"

"It should be, but here I am, still Robin and one day I'll stop being Robin to be Bat Man. Because that is what everyone expects and it is my duty to be him." he says dryly, as if the very words make him sick, "Then one day someone else will be Batman, then someone after that- and it will just go like that forever because Gotham will always need a Bat Man. Always."

I frown at that, not sure how to help him through this. Considering a few things for a while, I said the only thing I could think of, "Do you have to be Bat Man?"

"I'm _Robin,_ his _sidekick_. Everyone will expect me to be." he quickly adds in, "Not saying I want to get out of the super hero business, I'm still all in for that. I just don't want to be _the Bat man."_

"Well if you don't want to be, then you don't have to. Can't you be something else?"

He was still, "...What else would I be?"

I shrug, "Maybe you- maybe you just need a break?" I offer.

"A break?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Take some time off from the boy wonder, ya know?" I suggest with a nervous smile, "Figure things out? Determine who you want to be." I tap his chest, "Cause you aren't Bat Man. And you can't be Robin forever." I pause, "Well, maybe you could be Robin forever, if you wanted to. Or something… Okay, no scratch that. It's like how super heroes retire. You can't always be Robin. So who do you want to be after that? I mean..." I struggle with this, "Do you want to be Robin till you are old and gray?"

"No." he says instantly.

"Then what do you want to do then? You have a choice to not be Bat Man, so have you ever thought about what you want to be after Robin?"

"After Robin…?" he glanced away, rubbing his chin. "I don't know."

"Well, take some time to figure it out."

"Like a vacation?"

"I guess so?" I shrug, "Bat Man took care of Gotham before he met you, I'm sure he can manage for a while to give you some time to yourself."

Pondering it, he smiled, "You know, I may just take your advice. Thanks Arinna." He reached his arm around my shoulder and tugged me close, ruffling my hair. "Since when did you become so wise?"

I laugh, "Well I am technically older than you." I remind him, "I want to think I have some elder knowledge somewhere within me."

"Ugh." he stuck out his tongue, "Knowing you are older than me is weird."

"How so? You are the weird one if you think that is weird." I laugh.

"Because you are Arinna and Arinna's tend to overthink things that they shouldn't worry about and the things they should worry about they don't think twice on. Or at least, you don't ever bring them up. Your priorities are messed up."

I scoff, "That isn't true."

He raises his eye brow, "Want me to list every reason why it is?"  
"...No." I sigh, knowing he was right. "I tend to run from the serious things." I agree. "I try not to, honest, but I still do it anyway."

"Well not everything. You faced a lot of big things and survived." he flinches when some of his ice cream drips onto his foot. Quick to slurp up the melted ice cream on his hand, he chuckled, "So I think you are doing pretty good so far."  
"Because I had you guys." I smile. "You pushed me to face what I was too afraid to and stood by me when I couldn't handle it. Which was always. I owe the whole team my life and then some for that."

"And we owe you ours too." he glances at me, "That is a team. We look out for each other…" he takes a big bite out of his ice cream, "Where do you think is a good place to take a vacation?" he inquired.

I took a while to consider that, "Somewhere new?"

"New?"

"Yeah. Some place you've never been before." I kick my feet out in front of me, feeling excited just at the thought, "Like um… You could go to some little towns, or a big city. Maybe a whole different country?"  
"That isn't very specific."

"Well I don't know where you have and have not been." I pout.

Dick nods, "Very true." he smiles, "Making a big road trip out of it might be fun though. Just travel and see where I end up."

I purse my lips, "Are 15 year olds allowed to travel the globe by themselves?"

"I can handle myself."

"I know that, you know that, but is it legal?"

He shrugs, "The law has never been something I strictly follow."  
"I know." I chuckle.

* * *

 **000-Elsewhere-000**

"Delivery." Sports Master slide the first crate across the table. A pair of hands caught it and opened it to peek at the contents. "This better have been worth it, Cenver."

"Well done, Sports Master. I assure you this will assure victory for the Light."

"It is Metal- it isn't a big deal." he folds his arm. The glint in Cenver's eyes is unsettling.

"Metal not of this planet- stronger than any other element in the world." she reached forward to grab schematics, "With this I can complete my Project's final step."

Sports Master moved forward to examine the blueprints. "A helmet?" he scowled, "You want to build a stupid helmet?"

Cenver glanced at him, her smirk never faltering. "Is that all this looks like to you?" she mused. He couldn't answer, knowing he probably would be wrong. "Sports Master, you of all people should know that one's supplies and tools can make the biggest difference in a war. If your soldiers are weak and have nothing to protect themselves, they will fail."

"So that is what this about- protection? I didn't think you cared about your Projects well being so much." he says dryly.

" _Protection is not the issue here, young man."_ A new voice speaks up, startling them. Cenver turns, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Well well…" she coed, "Look what the cat dragged in. Mr. Nadine." she greets

The man stepped forward, blue eyes cold and hair slicked back in elegant waves of blond.

Sports Master blinked once, then twice, pointing to him, "You- you were with those brats." he says, "Cenver never mentioned having a spy within that team of brats."

Cenver looked ready to burst into laughter.

"You insult me, Sports Master." The man grumbled, "I am not Stephan Nadine- though I admit the resemblances between us can be a pain to my side."

Sports Master was a little confused, and blinked, "Then who are you?"  
"I am Reagan Nadine. The unwilling Father of Stephan Nadine." He strolls forward, reaching into the box to pull out a sheet of metal. Running his fingers over it, he smiled, "Yes, this will do nicely."

"His Father…" Sports Master folds his arms, "And you two know each other?"

"We've been known to dabble in each other's work." Cenver nods, "His knowledge on the cerebrum and human brain waves are a key to this helmet's success, so he will be joining us for a while."

Sports Master wasn't sure what they were talking about, "I don't really understand, and I don't care- so long as I get paid."

"You will." Cenver smiles, "Once you complete the tasks I have for you. Now take this-" she hands him some measuring tape. "Be a dear and go measure Project V's skull for me."  
"The helmet is for him?" Sports Master takes it from her.

"Indeed. I must secure the role of my Project." Cenver turns away, pulling out more plans.

* * *

 _ **Oh my god why did this take so long? It shouldn't have but I've been so busy and I'm lost and confused in my life but whatever. I'm taking some time off, so hopefully I can work things out.**_

… _ **. GUYS GUYS!**_

 _ **IMPORTANT NEWS!**_ _ **Did you hear?! Did you hear about Young Justice!**_

 _ **SEASON 3 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! THEY DID IT! They are making the next season for Netflix! I am so excited! I AM SO EXCITED!**_

T-That wonderful news aside though. I'm going to be jumping into the big plot stuff to get to season two.

So! The next chapter we instantly meet JASON TODD! I'm a little nervous because I've never really tried to write about him and some people write him differently. So I'll try my very best to give you all a Jason Todd you can like!


	6. Jason flies off the curb! Literally

It has been five months since I had last seen Robin. He left a week after we talked about his worries, and he wasted no time to get himself that time to figure things out. No one knew how long he would be gone, and he couldn't guarantee any time.

It was strange without Dick around, but we all knew he needed some time off to work things out. He still called often to give reports on where he was- or to call Wally about something silly he saw.

I got a text from him every so often, or some silly picture. Nothing more than that. I think Robin tried to keep as much distance as possible to really give himself a chance to figure things out for himself.

If something serious happened he would be there in a second though.

Bat Man never talked about him, so I couldn't fully tell if he accepted this or not.

"Orange." Kaldur says suddenly. Realizing he was pointing to one of the spaces on my crossword, I quickly filled it in.

"A five letter word for a potato type." I say.

Kaldur tilts his head back, and looks at the spaces around it. "Idaho?" he guesses.

"Idaho? That is a type of potato?" I question. He nods. Shrugging I put it in.

"Hey gang." Wally saunters in and collapses on the couch, "What are we doing for fun around here?"  
'Kaldur is reading, I'm doing a crossword." I explain, moving my ankle a bit to brush my foot against Kaldur's since our legs were tangled together on the couch. He nudged me back, his eyes never leaving his book.

"Ughhhh.' Wally says in disgust "When did this team get so boring?"

"You could help." I offer the crossword.

"...Yeah okay." he sits up.

"What was scrabbles original name?"

He makes a little face, as if to question the random question, "How many letters is in it?"

"Six."

"I don't know." he shakes his head. "Babe?" he calls over his shoulder to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Artemis inquires.  
"What was scrabbles original name?" She gives him a bewildered look. I hold up the crossword to explain. "It has six letters."

"That isn't something relevant enough for me to know." she explains. She pulls out her phone though and looks it up. "It was called Lexico."

"Never would have known that- THIS IS SO BORING!" Wally falls back. "Can't we go out? Go on a mission? Do anything?" he pleads.

"No one is stopping you from doing that Wally." Artemis smirks at him.

"It isn't fun alone." he looks at her with pleading eyes, "Go see a movie with me?"

"I'm cooking."

"After cooking."

"Then I'll be eating the food."  
"After you are done…. Can I have a bite?"

"Sure, but afterwards we have that team meeting."  
Wally is puzzled, "Team meeting?"

"I told you about it yesterday." I remind him. He looks to the side, pursing his lips.

"...No you were talking about getting cookies from the store." he tells me.

"Yes, and then afterwards I told you about the meeting."  
He shrugs, "I wasn't listening. I was thinking about the cookies."

"Of course you were." I chuckle.

30 minutes later we were meeting inside the training room. I found it almost strange to see everyone together like this. "Hey, M'gann." I wave to her. I found myself only seeing her at school lately.

"Arinna." She grins, "Hey there." we hook arms and smile at each other. "So what do you think this meeting is about?" she whispers. "Kaldur tell you anything?"

"I tried to squeeze it out of him, but he wouldn't say." I pout at her, "I even tickled his toes."

"That man has nerves of steel." M'gann murmured in awe, "I squeal when someone tickles my toes."  
"I know." I snorted. "Me too. But, I think it might have something to do with the teams."  
"The meeting?"

"Yeah."  
"Ooh." her eyes sparkle, "Exciting." we both paused when Kaldur cleared his throat. Straightening, we all gave him our full attention.

"Thank you all for saving the time to join us today." Kaldur nods his head, "I only have a few quick announcements and then you all may go." he looks at Tula and Garth, "To be quick, Tula and Garth are changing teams." he smiles, "You both will be graduating to team Beta as of the next mission."

The two of them perked up, looking to me, thrilled. I gave them both thumbs up, never doubting that they could do it.

"Welcome to the team." Artemis patted their backs.

"It is good to have you aboard." Zatanna agreed.

"Speaking of Gamma, with the absence of Robin, Beta Squad will now be run by Ms. Martian, who will be on break from going on Alpha squad missions." Kaldur announced

She looked a little pale to hear this, but her confidence had been growing since we first joined the team a year and a half ago. Had Kaldur told her this when she first joined, she might have just fainted on the spot.

To think it has almost been two years since I first go here. Man, time sure does fly.

"I-I will try my best." M'gann stammers.

Behind her, Conner took her hand and gave her an encouraging look. She smiles weakly at him.

"With that being said- Arinna." He looks at me, "You will be receiving a new team member within the next week."

That startled me, "Someone is joining the team?" I gasp.

"Dude, cool! Who is it?!" Wally grinned. Kaldur frowned a little.  
"I do not have the full details yet, but Bat Man will be bringing the new member by."

"Bat Man?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow

Kaldur gave us all a long look, as if he knew more than he was letting on, but must have promised Bat Man not to reveal too much till this new person arrived.

"I wonder who it could be." Rocket whispers to me. I shrug, not really knowing too many heroes or their sidekicks, but I could assume it was a teenager- similar to ourselves- that would be joining.

"That is all for today's meeting. It was short, but I appreciate all of you being here for it." Kaldur gives us a small nod. With that the group separated, most going to M'gann to congratulate her. She numbly smiled, looking the same way I must have when I was told I would be Gamma team leader.

"You'll do great.' I insist.

"You really think so?"

"If I can be a leader, the girl who has been known to have mental issues, I think you have nothing to worry about." I grin. She chuckles a little, nodding.

"Arinna has a great point. I mean, no one on Gamma has died yet, so this leader thing will be a piece of cake." Conner agrees.

"Hey." I hit him.

"What? You started this." he snorts. "Still though, a new member." we all went a little quiet.

"I don't know many sidekicks or young heroes." I admit, "I have no idea who it could be."  
"Most of the young heroes I know are already on this team." Wally nods his head, "So beats me. Maybe some new hero who Bat Man found out about? One who isn't really connected to a League member?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like the kind of thing Bat Man would keep his eyes on. I mean, who knows what kind of people have powers out there who just hid it away or just never get recognized for having them." she paused, "Or they don't have powers at all." she smirked

"That too." Zatanna smiled at her.

"Hope it is another girl." M'gann says, "There aren't enough on this team."

"There are six of you." Wally snorts, "With Robin gone there are only four boys now. I want it to be another dude!"

"Oh yeah. I guess the tables have finally turned for you men." Rocket snickered, "Girls for the win!"

"Score for the females!" Zatanna high fived her.

"Since when was this a competition!?" Wally demanded.

"You don't understand, when this team started the boy always outnumbered the girls!" M'gann explains.

"So?"

"So now it is our turn to outnumber you." Artemis poked his chest with a smirk. He blinked rapidly.

"That- what? W-Well not anymore! I bet the new member will be a boy! We'll get back our numbers in no time!"

I chuckled at them, slowly stepping back from the group when I noticed Kaldur returning to the living room. Following after him, I flipped over the couch to join him.

"Hey there~"

Startled, he smiled at me, "Were you not just talking with the others?"

"They were getting into the whole competition of how many girls there are to boys thing again." I roll my eyes, "Doesn't really interest me."

"I see." he opened his book. It was _The Shining_ by Stephan King. I had bought it for him a week ago and since then he hasn't been able to put it down.

"You like it?" I coo.

"Huh?"

"The book."

"Oh… yes. It is quite interesting. Very well written." he nods.

Laying my head on Kaldur's knees, I look up at him. His gaze didn't move from his book.

"...Hey." I reach up to poke his chin.

"Hmm."

You don't have to tell me who they are, but I would just like to know what I should expect. Have you met the new team member?"

"Not in person, but I've seen his face." Kaldur says.

"So it is a he." I smirk

Kaldur lowers the book, giving me a look. I chuckle at him, kissing his hand. 'You said it, not me."

"Yes well… I forget to keep my guard up with you sometimes. You are sneaky." he pouts slightly.

"I can not confirm nor deny the possibility that you may have a soft spot for me." I say innocently.

"I can confirm it." he leans down and kisses my forehead, "I am not giving you further information on the matter however. My guard is now up."

"Aww, come on." I chuckled. "At least tell me if he is nice or not."

Kaldur paused, "I believe so. You should not have to worry about him getting along with the team." he paused, as if he should take back those words. 'At least, I hope he will get along with them."

"That doesn't really make me feel better."

" Bat Man said he was an exceptional young man."

"Bat Man? Complimenting someone? How unheard of." I gasp.

Kaldur chuckles and glances down at me, "He said the same about Dick." he reminds me.

"I don't think he said it enough to him." I say softly. Kaldur lowered his gaze.

'Bat Man is not a man of words but action."

"Well he should have done more action than to show Dick how much he appreciated him. Gave him a hug or something, or a pat on the back- or tell him he could be whatever he wanted when he got old enough." I huff.

"We can not change the ways of others. Bat Man is not a bad man." Kaldur runs his hands through my hair.

'I know." I sigh, "He is a pretty good man. I just want Dick to be happy at the end of this."

Kaldur nods in agreement, "We all want that. All we can do is wait to see what Dick decides."

"Yeah…" I look up at him then smile, "Oh dearest boyfriend."

Kaldur blinks once, not use to me calling him by this, "...Yes?"  
"I think you should put down that book and go do something with me. Like~ I dunno~ Go on a date? Since we both have the time today~ We can go see a movie." I grin, my mind stuck on that ever since Wally mentioned it with Artemis. Sure I have moments like this with Kaldur from time to time, but overall we haven't been able to see each other often.

He looks at his book with almost a pout, "I just reached a very intense chapter." he says.

"And it will still be there when you get back." I insist.

He looks torn, "...One more chapter?"

I couldn't resist his puppy eyes. "Okay, one more chapter. But then the date."

"I agree." he opens the book up excitedly.

* * *

 **000000- Next day-000000**

I awoke to the sound of heavy banging on my door. Turning groggily, I barely had time to open my eyes before Zatanna burst into my room, blinding me with the light from the hall.

"Arg!" I turn my head from it, "Zatanna? What do you want?!" I demand.

"Arinna! Get up!' she sounded panicked as she pulled me out of bed by my legs.

"Wha-' I hit the floor, "What is going on?" I demand as she drags me out of the room, not even allowing me the time to switch out of my fluffy pink pajamas.

"Bat Man wants us to meet his new- There is a-" Zatanna struggles for a moment, " THE NEW MEMBER IS HERE!"

"H-He is?"

"And you won't believe it!" she is huffing heavily. He is- I mean- I can't- you won't believe it!"

"Not until you tell me!" I try to kick my feet out of her grip. "Let me get up!"

She drops my legs and scrambles to get me on my feet, "There is a new Robin." She drags me out of my room and into the hall, where a few other members of the team are gathered to discuss this shocking news before we go confront Bat Man.

I can only stare at her, "What?"

"It is totally weird!" Wally yells, "He is even wearing the same kind of costume! I mean… it is a little different I guess, but overall the same!" He sounded annoyed at this.

"A new Robin?" I blink rapidly. "Really?" I knew Dick had left for some soul searching, but I guess I never thought of the possibility that a new Robin might step in for him.

"And it's only been a few months. You would think Bat Man would take a little time to go solo before finding a new sidekick. Guess that shows something in its own way." Wally snorts. "Not too excited to meet the new guy."

"How long has this uh- new Robin been with Bat Man?" I ask, still dumbfounded at the very idea.

"Probably a while- at least a few months." Zatanna says, "He seems well trained from the glance I got."

"So then Bat Man didn't even wait the full 5 months. He probably only waited one! Just tossed Dick aside, just like that. Probably isn't even upset that he is gone." Wally throws his arms up.  
"I'm sure he will be nice." M'gann offered.

"Feels more like a replacement if you ask me." Conner folded his arms.

"Being a replacement for another is never a position one normally wishes for themselves." Garth reminded us, "He will be our new team mate, not a replacement for Dick. I say we should treat him as anyone else who joins the team."

I felt oddly proud of Garth for standing up for the new Robin, "I agree with Garth." I perk up, "Though… this might take some getting use to."

"Yeah well… I hope things don't turn sour like they usually do." Wally mumbles.

"Hey, things didn't turn sour when I got here." Zatanna disagreed.  
"Yeah, but we also almost got killed and doomed the planet because of a volcanic robot." Artemis reminded her. "And when Rocket joined the entire League got brainwashed. Or what about Tula and Garth? The Atlantean heir got kidnapped."

"...True." Zatanna sighed.  
"It must be a curse. Bad things will always happen when we get new team members." I shiver. "And we all know which squad he will be joining." I point to myself and Rocket, "Gamma~"

"Great." She sighed. "So the bad luck will just fall on us while the rest of you go about your days in peace."

None of the others would admit they were almost relieved to hear that as we entered the loading bay where Bat Man, Kaldur and a new figure stood waiting for us.

"Team." Bat Man addressed us. Moving into a group around him, we waited expectantly, all of us already aware of what he was about to say. "There is no need to beat around the bush, so I will just say this. Team, this is your new teammate. With the absence of the previous robin, the mask shall now fall to him."

"More like replaced without Dick's permission." Wally mumbled.

Then the man of the hour stepped forward, his smile never once faltering.

He was shorter than I was, which would probably mean he was younger than me too. His black hair and devious smirk as he approached were almost carbon copies of Dick's. It almost made me wonder if Bat Man would resort to cloning, but I quickly cut that idea down when this new Robin spoke.  
"Hey there. You must be the team." Definitely didn't sound like Dick. When he spotted me he held out his hand, "And Arinna, right? The Gamma leader, right?"

"Uh… hi." I shake his hand, feeling awkward. "Nice to meet you."

He was giving me a peculiar look at this point. "Uh… nice pajamas."

My reply is to whip around and smack Zatanna across the head for not allowing me to change my clothes before I got here. She yelped, hitting me back.

"Girls." Kaldur scolded quietly, sounding like a father figure scolding his fighting daughters. We stop and lower our arms to our sides.

Second Robin laughed at us for a second then gave everyone a long look up and down. "So this is the team? I was kind of expecting… more?" he shrugs.

"So were we." Wally mumbles quietly.

"Well, whatever. So long as I get to take down bad guys, I don't mind." he grinned

"From this point on you shall be placed into the multiple squads in this team. All new members are required to join Gamma when they first arrive." Kaldur explained to him.

"Ohh that's- Rocket and myself.' I add in.

"I'm apart of your team?" he looked back and forth between Rocket and myself. "Just us three?"

"As just explained- Gamma is really mostly for new members, or those who can't put too much time to the team at the moment." Rocket explained with a grubby tone. "Got a problem with us?"

"No." Robin Two, which I have now named him, says quickly, "Just wondering why we had less members than the others, that is all." There was a sudden silence, as if the younger boy was thinking. Then he smirked, "If these are the only two people on the team, it'll be a cinch!" he cackled.  
"W-What will?" I ask.

"Just you wait, in a few weeks, I'll be running the squad." Second Robin said cockily. The team glanced at each other, shocked at his over confidence.

I found the comment almost silly, "Is that so?" I inquire, folding my arms. Glancing at Rocket, she snorted.

"Good luck with that kid." she told him. 'Arinna is pretty set on keeping her position."

"Don't tell him lies. You know that isn't true." I chuckle, nudging her. I would gladly give team leader up. But, I'm not sure if I would want to give it to the new robin. Rocket would definitely be my first choice, but that is probably just because I don't know this new guy too well.

"Just give it a few weeks." Robin Two insists.

"Okay- I just- I can't." Wally stepped forward, "No offense, Bat Man-" he says with a tone which means he completely wants Bat Man to get upset with this, "But mind explaining where this new guy came from and why he is already taking the name of Robin when it's only been a few months since the last one left?"

"It has not been long, that is true, but Robin has shown excellent skills and can handle the job. He works well in Gotham and it has been proven that interacting with other heroes his age does well for your mental state and skills in teamwork."

"Does D- I mean, the previous Robin even know about this guy?" Wally demanded.

"Dick Grayson." Robin Two spoke up, shocking the room. He grinned, "No need to keep getting confused with previous and current Robin names. I already know the name of the previous one."

"Wha- You told him?" Wally demanded.

Bat Man raised an eyebrow as if the question should have been obvious that he didn't. "It is not difficult for anyone to discover the identity of Robin when they discover my own identity."

"Fine- whatever. Still doesn't answer my question. Does Dick know?"  
"Yes."

Wally almost keeled over, "Wha- and he just agreed with it?!"

"You will have to discuss that with him. He left, no longer wishing to carry on the role of Robin. So it was taken up by another more willing young man." Bat Man motioned to Robin Two.

Too shocked and dumbfounded to say anything else we let Bat Man finish his small announcements before he left, telling us to give Robin Two a tour of the cave.

"That was- awkward." Zatanna says.

"Indeed. I felt as though I could cut through it with my hand." Garth agreed, moving his hand in front of him to pretend to cut through the air. Tula chuckled at him and mimicked the motion. They were adorable- why were they leaving my squad again? Missions wouldn't be the same without them. Ugh- now I miss them.

"Oh my gosh I am gonna miss you two on missions." I hug them. "I feel like a parent sending their kids off to college." I sniffle.  
"Dude, weird." Rocket pulls me away. "You still got me. And uh- baby face over there."

All huddled in a group we were staring at Kaldur and Robin two talking to each other across the room.

"I don't know how that will be like though. It might be just super weird." I say honestly. "

"One of us should go give him the tour." M'gann insists.

"Definitely not going to be me." Wally grumbled, taking a deep offense to everything that was happening. Artemis placed a hand on his arm, understanding. Dick was his best friend after all, so it wasn't a surprise that he would be angry that Bat Man just replaced him without a word.

"I got stuff to do." Conner folds his arms.

"Arinna could do it. She is his squad leader now." Rocket offers with a smirk.

"That means you could do it too since you are his squad mate." I counter. She lowers her arms with a frown.

"I don't want to."

I sigh, "I don't have a problem with it. I'll do it." Saluting the others, I go to approach Kaldur and Robin two. Staying back for a moment to let them speak, I step forward and clear my throat. "Hey."

"Arinna." Kaldur greets me with a smile, "Are you going to be the one to give Robin the tour?" To anyone else, Kaldur's voice would have sounded smooth and calm- but I could sense the tightness from it. I'm sure the whole team could sense it accept for Robin Two. It was hard to just accept this new kid as Robin now, especially since we all consider Dick as the one and true person to hold that title.

"I am." I nod. Robin Two was already bouncing towards the hall.

"Well let's go, come on!"

Trailing after him, I grab Kaldur's hand and give it a squeeze as I pass. He smiles and I disappear down the hall. The tour was short and to the point honestly. After living in this cave so long it doesn't feel as big as when I first go here. It feels small- safe. So the tour might have felt longer to Robin two.

"And here is the back door." I open the door. It really couldn't be considered a back door since it really just lead to a straight drop off the cave side and straight into the ocean- but we called it that anyway.

Peeking out, Robin Two nods, "Coolio. This place is pretty big."

"Yeah. If you get lost the first few days, don't feel bad. I did the same thing." I chuckle.

"I won't get lost."

"...Right." I turn around, feeling awkward. "Well, there you go. Um… is there anything else you want to know about the cave? Or- or the team? I can try to answer whatever question you have."

He shakes his head, "Nah, I'm good. Probably going to head back to Gotham now. Not that you guys aren't cool or whatever, but going crime fighting with Bat Man is more fun." with that he ran down the hall with a wave.

"...Good talk." I wave back and trudge away. This was going to be weird.

* * *

 **00000- Two days later-0000**

Robin Two didn't come to the cave often- and no one really minded that. Wally was still angry at the idea of it anyway, so it was good he got some space from the new guy.

But then Bat Man entered the cave with Robin at his side, announcing that team Gamma had a mission- and I just new today was going to be horrible.

Our luck had held out strong these last two days, but as tradition for any new member, something was going to go wrong soon.

"First mission!" Robin two was bouncing around excitedly. "What is it? What is it?! Stopping a bank robbery? Saving a country from a dictator's tyranny? Preventing an asteroid from hitting the earth?"

"Boy, what do you think we are, the Justice League?" Rocket laughed, "Alpha doesn't even stop asteroids. We are the Justice League's shadow. We do the stuff that doesn't really get seen on the news."

That seemed to excite Robin Two even more, "T-Then what is this first mission?" he grinned.

I hated to see him disappointed, but Bat Man says, "Surveying a Star Lab facility and helping them test their new motion detection gear."

"Star Labs?" I felt a little on guard suddenly, "Where?' I was praying he wouldn't say Philadelphia.

"Boston."

I couldn't help the sigh of relief escaping my lips, "I-I see."

"..." Robin Two lowered his arms, "That's it? Can't their security do that?"

"They could." I nod, "But they probably want us since we are faster and can reach higher/weirder places then their security can. They want to make sure even those with powers can get caught by it."

"Correct, Arinna." Bat Man nods.

"B-But that is so-"

"Easy?" Rocket beamed, "I know. And the best part, I won't have to be exhausted for school tomorrow~"

Robin two wasn't as pleased, and folded his arms, "Che… Lame."

"Gamma is known to be the most boring of the three." I say, "Don't worry though, when Kaldur and Bat Man think you are ready and we see how you do with team work, you can be moved up to the other teams."

"Star Labs is already informed you are coming, so be prepared to leave within the hour. The new security system is experimental, and to test it fully you are allowed to use all means to test it- including your abilities. With that comes the risk of potential hostiles to the facility since blind spots have yet to be discovered with this new system. While you are testing the system you will also be Star Labs physical security, understand?"

"Yes." we nod.

"If tonight goes well this new security system will be placed in all functioning Star Labs facilities."

With that, we got ready to leave. "I haven't been to Boston in a while." I say.

"I think I've been there twice by now- only on missions of course." Rocket snorts, "I should go there sometime when I have free time and just enjoy the sights.'

"I'm not comfortable in going." Ari, being oddly silent the last few days, spoke up for the first time in forever. "Jeez, Ari. Is there never a day you don't feel uncomfortable with something we do?" I sigh.

Rocket didn't so much as blink at my odd conversation with myself since she was used to it by this point, but Robin Two gave me an odd stare.

"Stop being rude, and say hi to Robin two, you are the only one who hasn't introduced yourself yet." I tell her. Ari grumbles and holds her hand out to Robin Two, "Hi. I don't like that you took Robin's name, but you don't seem like a bad guy. Doesn't mean I like you, but it doesn't mean I hate you either. I'm Ari."

Robin Two didn't seem like he wanted to shake her hand and glanced at Rocket for an explanation. "Did Bat Man not tell you about this?" she asks, puzzled by his confusion. "It is split personalities."  
I start to laugh nervously, "Oh, sorry. Yeah. A year ago all this stuff happened and I had amnesia, and then I got my memories back, but something kind of went weird with the recovery of those memories so my personality is kind of split between the person I was during amnesia and the person I was before I had amnesia. So the person before I had amnesia is named Ari, and I am Arinna. I mean- we are the same person, but we kind of feel like different people with how different we view certain things at times…" I trail off, "Does that make sense?"

"No." Rocket smirks.  
"Shhh it, you totally get it." I hit her. "Bat Man should have told him about it."

"Strange that he didn't." Rocket shrugged. "But yeah- Arinna here has split personalities. After a while you'll be able to tell who is talking between the two. Arinna is more soft spoken. Ari is kind of the rude one of the two."

"Who are you calling rude?"

"You."

"I will kick you for that." our leg automatically swung up to take out her knees. Rocket yelped and fell over.

"Ooh that is it!" she leapt for me.  
"W-Wait!" I gasp, "Ari is the one who did that, not me!"

"Can't be helped if you are the same person!" we hit the floor hard and ended up rolling down the stairs, screaming all the way down. Robin two shuffled after us slowly, slowly laughing at us.

"You two are crazy!" he cackled, "I think I'm gonna really like this squad."

* * *

 **00000- Star Labs-00000**

"Are you going to be okay?" Rocket asks as we approach the building. Her question caught me off guard.

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't want to step into anythin' I don't fully understand, but I know you girl. You've had a lot of issues with star labs- so I just wanna make sure Ari and you are okay with this mission."

It was sweet of her to worry, "Rocket." I smile, "I'll be fine. Thank you. I- I'll be fine. This isn't Philadelphia's Star Labs-" I say, since that is the one where both of my parents use to work and where my life was completely ruined. "If it was that Star Lab I probably would have had a problem."

"So you're good?"

"Yeah. Thanks." we pump fists and enter the facility. A worker greets us instantly, pushing her way through a few security guards. There were more than usual and I could only assume it was because of the testing of this new security systems.

"Thank you for coming." The woman shook my hand. 'You are Clarity, yes?"

I nod, "That would be us. This is Rocket, and Robin Two- I mean, Robin." I correct myself. He gives me a little look but doesn't say anything. "So- what exactly do you need us to do to test this security system?"

"Honestly, just kind of run around." The woman chuckles, "Some of you have powers, yes?"

"We do."

"That is perfect. Our previous security system had no difficulties in tracking average humans- but enhanced beings were a different story. Bat Man informed me that one of you could teleport?" I hold up my hand, "Ah, yes. Well- with your powers you could easily teleport something or someone in or out of a room. No alarms on doors or windows would go off. With this new system we'll be able to track one's very heat signature, and each measure is specifically designed to accommodate those of powers."

"Meaning?"

For an example, she pulled out a collar from Belle Rev penitentiary. The collar was supposed to stop a powered person's abilities- make them like any other human.. "You've managed to match your systems with the collars so that no powered being can use their abilities within the facility." Ari realizes.

"Yes." the woman eyes sparkle. "With the research we do- any number of our technology could be used for horrible things if they end up in the wrong hands. We want to assure that none of our tech gets taken."

"So- is the system running right now?' Rocket glances around, half tempted to just shot up into the air to see if she could or could not.

"Not fully." the woman frowns. "Honestly, this test was supposed to take place in another facility, but Bat Man felt it would be more effective here. We haven't had a chance to fully incorporate it here though at the request, so nothing is fully functional right now. It is why our guards are on high alert."  
"Bat Man changed the location?" I question, "Where was it suppose to be originally?"

"The Star Labs in Philadelphia."

Rocket puts a hand to her heart, "I hate and love that man."

I suddenly get to a crouch, lowering my head for no one to see my face- though you couldn't see it through the mask anyway, and laugh. Could he not allow me to be mad at him for longer than two days? He just had to be randomly super sweet.

"A-Are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" the woman asks, panicking.

"I am fine." I assure her, standing. "When will the system be up and ready?"

"An hour. Do you mind waiting? A little extra help to guard the perimeter would be greatly appreciated."

"We can do that." Rocket winks, "Let's go team~ I'll go guard the area with a vending machine. I'm hungry."

"You go do that." I snort. Giving the woman a nod, I ask where there are the least guards, or areas most weak for infiltration and send Robin and myself there. We basically just kind of pace around for the hour until an odd red light gentle starts to glow from the floor lights. "That usually happen?" I ask the guard next to me.

"Nope. Must be the new security system."

"Oh, cool-" the ground shakes, and we find ourselves struggling to keep our balance as the room above me to the right bursts into flames, shattering the walls and windows. "Get down!" I call, and everyone scrambles to get out of the way.

Feeling a horrible ringing in my ears, I stumble to my feet when the initial impact of the explosion dies down and I can catch my bearings. 'Rocket, Robin Two, come in!" I say into my communicator.

" _Already ahead of you Arinna. I'm on my way now."_

" _Stop calling me that!"_ Robin replies with a huff. Checking to make sure everyone was okay around me, and seeing that no one seem too injured, I helped them to their feet and we ran inside.

The scientists and workers were in a panic, following the directions of the security and yelling.

" _I got five hostiles on floor two._ " Rocket says, _"They grabbed some tech!"_

"I'll be right-" I snap my fingers, but nothing happens. I try again. Nothing. Looking at my hand, confused, I glance at the glowing red lights connected to the walls. "Oh…" I grumble. "Heading there on foot!"

"Just teleport." Rocket says  
"Can't."

"Can't?"

"Initial thoughts on this new security system- it works." I grumble, pushing through frightening works to get towards the staircase and push my way up. When I got to the next floor- I could already hear the sound of gunshots from the down the hall. Sprinting in the direction, I moved around just to dive to the floor when bullets came my way. Using some debris as cover, I did my best to peek around the edge of it. " _Guys?"_

" _Leave it to me~"_ Robin two shot out from the vents a second later, swinging a metal pole at one of the men, "Hey. Hey." he says, landing heavily on the man's chest and smacking the pole into his arm, "We having a party boys?" he snorted. The man lifted his gun and Robin two leapt back, ducking behind a pillar.

Rocket, who had previously been pinned down because of the men firing her, lowering her shield and kicked at one of the others, knocking him out when she connected her foot with his skull. The remaining three back up from us, leaping out from the large hole in the wall they created to make themselves and entrance. Rocket moved to follow, but ducked away when they fired at her.

They didn't hold regular guns in their hands- but I recognized the tech. Many henchmen of the light held similar weapons. "Who are these guys?' Rocket grumbled.

"Don't know, don't care." Robin two was leaping out the window after them, landing gracefully like the acrobat he was. Dick and him were similar in that aspect. Watching him, I could see the three men had already made it to their car. Lift my hand out to stop them- but when I flicked my fingers, nothing happened.

"Agh! Curse this awesome new security system!" I waved my hands around furiously.

"I Got'cha girl." Rocket, who's powers came from the gear she wore, flew behind me, lifting me up by the arms to carry me out of the building. Landing down below, we ran to pursuit the car, which had already began to move.

Robin two had been close to catching on to it, but when the three men fired at him, he had no choice but to roll out of the way, allowing them to shoot down the car in their black pickup truck.

" _This could be going better."_ I sigh mentally.

(" _Well, I don't mean to make your day worse, but it seems our new little bird is causing some trouble."_ Ari informed me. )  
"What?" I turned around, just in time to watch Robin bash the window open with his elbow and hop inside, "Uh… what are you doing?" I demanded, paling.

He unlocked the other door, "Get in." he told me as he pulled out the panel below the steering wheel to jump-start it. I glanced at Rocket in dumb confusion.

She didn't know what to say, motioning for me to do something. I was leader after all.

"Robin Two." I hissed, grabbing his arm. "This is stealing."  
"Robin. Just _Robin._ No Robin Two." he frowns, "Plus, it is borrowing." He disagreed, "We'll only use it for a few minutes. Now, do you want to let the bad guy get away or get in the car?" He inquired.

"Wha- no!' I refused, "We aren't using that. That is stealing, no matter who it belongs to. We'll just take the-"

Robin let out this frustrated sigh, "For crying out loud. Fine, if you aren't willing to get your hands a little dirty to stop the bad guys, I'll stop them myself." he floored it, almost running over my feet, and the car shot down the road.

"Hey!" Rocket yelled furiously at him, "Watch it!' he was already gone.

"I-" I lowered my arms in defeat.

"Plan?" Rocket inquired.  
Snapping my fingers, the Arinna mobile appeared next to us. "Follow him, I guess." I say with no enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." Rocket leapt into the passenger side.

Getting in, I started the car and floored it. "You know- Dick had a similar kind of thing when he first got here." I start to ramble, "He just kind of ran off on his own and didn't like to follow orders. Or more of- wanted to give the orders but never actually said what they were because he expected you to just read his mind."

"Did he ever steal a car?"  
"...No, no that is new." I sigh. "

I stepped on it at the sound of gunfire ahead of us. Shooting through a light and onto a large bridge, I could see the car Robin took and the criminal's car side by side, bullets flying wildly across the two. Robin had ducked down to avoid these, chucking a few batarangs to disarm the criminals.

The chaos from the two was causing all other cars to pull over or swerve into each other.

"Jeez…" Rocket paled at the sight, "Ah!" Seeing one car slamming into another, she lifted her hands to put up a few bubbles around the passing cars, trying her very best to prevent any further damage.

Shooting around the cars, I was starting to gain some ground on the two vehicles, which were slightly slamming into each other to stop the other.

"Arinna, take out the car!" Rocket yelled to me.

Almost nervous to only drive one handed at this speed I hesitantly lifted my hand. "On it." I lifted my hand to flick at the black pickup truck the criminal were driving, intending to possible flip it or hit it off the road- but Robin suddenly leapt at it. Barely able to stop myself from flipping both him and the vehicle, I retracted my palm with a hiss of anger, changing my tactic to teleporting while simultaneously turning the wheel to avoid slamming into his now abandoned vehicle.

I snapped my fingers within Robin's mid jump. Instead of landing on the criminal's car like I assumed he planned, he landed on the hood of the Arinna Mobile. Caught in surprise, he scrambled to grab onto something, giving me a wild look, "Hey!" he yelled furiously.

"Shut up and hold on!" Ari snapped at him. He flinched at the tone, not expecting it. "I swear when we are done with this I'm going to hit you so hard, you little brat!"

"Watch out!" Rocket lifted her hand to form a bubble around us when one pulled out another gun. Deflecting it, she dropped the bubble when we rounded a heavy corner.

I absentmindedly noted the diamond shaped " _One Lane bridge_ " sign to the side.

"Why did you stop me? I had them!" Robin two was screaming. I was struggling to see around him.

"Shut up and get into a seat!" I yell at him.

"No! Just get close enough and I can stop them!' Robin Two was now standing on the hood. I was screaming at him, throwing an empty cup at his back only to have it whip around and smack me in the face because of the speed we were moving.

"Dude! I swear-!"Rocket suddenly screamed. Startled, my hand turned the wheel in a split second reaction, and we hit the railing. The Arinna mobile shot up, flipped over the side and Robin fell backwards into me as we tumbled. Then we were falling, spinning off the bridge in a big heap of people and metal.

Barely able to catch my thoughts in this barrel roll, I aimlessly reached out, grabbing Rocket's arm, then wrapping my other arm around Robin Two's waist.

Gritting my teeth, I thought of the last thing I saw before we fell- the sign of the one lane bridge before we curved the corner- and then we were there. Hitting the ground hard, Rocket lurched to her side, clutching her arm.

Curse words spilled from her mouth as blood spilled from her fingertips. She had been shot in the shoulder.

"Rocket." I crawled to her.

"They are getting away!" Robin was on his feet. "We have to move-" he started to make a run for it. I snapped my fingers.

Appearing in front of me, he didn't see it coming when I slapped him. "Sit down!" I screamed at him. Holding his cheek in bewildered shock, he tripped and fell flat on his butt. "Stay there! Rocket is hurt, the Arinna Mobile is down at the bottom of this bridge- most likely totaled, and we all could have died! So shut up and do as you're told or the next place I teleport you will be the bottom of the ocean!" I snapped at him. I was so angry and fed up with this nonsense, it really put in perspective what Kaldur and Rob- or, Dick, had to put up with half of the time.

Looking pale he stammered, "T-The criminals-"

I rose and turned in the direction, flicking my fingers at the criminal's vehicle. The ground cracked, lifting slightly at the full force placed into the attack as it slammed towards the retreating criminals. They had made it almost out of sight, but then the car flipped- skidding against the ground before slamming into the railing- going dead still.

Robin Two could only stare in a stilled horror, his gaze slowly looking back up to me.

Going straight back to Rocket, I helped her to her feet, bringing her to the side. "Are you okay?" I asked softly, "Let me see." moving her palm to assess the damage, I winced at the bubbling red hole on the area where the shoulder and arm connected.

"Can you move your fingers?" Ari asked her

"Y-Yeah." she winced, "A little. I-I'm okay." she looked down the road, not surprised to see the car tipped. "They'll get away at this point, we should finish the job."

"You sure you are up for it?"  
"They should have thought twice on shooting at us." Rocket grumbled darkly, getting to her feet, lifting something along the lines of a long bandana from her side pouch and wrapping it around her shoulder in a quick knot.

Once that was done, she reached out with her good arm and placed it on my shoulder, ready for teleportation. We looked at Robin Two expectantly.

He seemed hesitant to move, but found his way to his feet and hesitantly reached for me. I snapped my arm out to grab his hand before he could, making him jump, and we were in front of the flipped truck a second later.

Two of the men had been tossed from it, sprawled out on the road, but alive and breathing. They were bruised, but the fall had only knocked them unconscious. I felt lucky and relieved at that. I honestly hadn't intended to cause this much damage.

"I did." Ari thought.

" _Ari. Not now."_

The driver however was still conscious within the car, struggling to take off his seat belt and escape.

Rocket slammed her fist into the window, grabbing the man and yanking him out. "You got a lot of nerve." she scowled at him, the pain in her shoulder numb from her rage. "So you are gonna tell me- what did you get from this? Someone hire you?"  
"Like I'd tell you."

"That girl can do a lot more than flip your truck, pal." Rocket motioned back at me. The guy lost the color in his face at the thought.

"I-I don't know his name… He wanted whatever was in the box. I don't know what it can do. He just gave us the supplies to get it saying we could keep it if we got him what he wanted." he stammered.

I moved to the back of the truck, grabbing the edge of the box and dragging it out. Tilting my head curiously at it, I gripped the edges, forcing it open. Rocket quickly approached to peek in with me.

A strange- weapon looking device glistened within.

"What is it?" Rocket questioned.

"It…" Robin cleared his throat, "Looks like a particle-beam." he says quietly.

"A what?" we questions.

"It's a high energy beam that disrupts the atomic and molecular structure of its target. You could do a lot of damage with this." he explains.

"And you don't know who hired you?" I growled.

"N-No I swear."  
"Well how were you supposed to give this to him? Did ya have a set location to meet afterward?" Rocket demanded.

"No. H-He said he would contact us."

I clicked my teeth, annoyed. Minutes later, sirens were quickly approached.

When the police arrived, we left the criminals to them, explaining what had happened before stepping back to look down the bridge.

Rocket sighed, "She sure fell a long way." she pointed to the Arinna mobile. A wheel had come off, the hood was gone, and every window shattered- it was going to need some serious work to fix her up.

Running a hand through my hair, feeling heartbroken at the sight, I nodded. I mean- it was the Arinna mobile. She was like my child! "Conner is good at fixing his bike, think he could help fix her?" I ask.

"A bike and a car is a little different but- yeah I'm sure we can manage it somehow." Rocket assured me. "Right?" she jab her elbow into Robin Two's side. He flinches.

"Uh… yeah." he nods. I wasn't too happy with him right now and didn't bother to reply. After that, we took the weapon back to Star Labs.

From what Robin Two said it was in some serious planning stages and was most likely a prototype. It was in the storage area of Star Labs, so they hadn't really planned on continuing the project too far- but someone out there did.

We were thanked for getting it back regardless and finish the remainder of the security test. It was a little iffy, but once everything was set it would be pretty good. Perfect.

All we had to do now was go home…

I usually enjoyed taking the long way home from missions, and never used my teleportation often to take us back, but with the Arinna Mobile down, I had no choice. So with a snap of my fingers, I teleported my team and my car back to the hangar bay of the cave.

The Arinna mobile didn't take the trip well and another wheel feel off, tumbling to the side of the room and hitting the wall.

I let out a pathetic sob at the sight, "My car…." I whimper.

Rocket pats my back.

"Whoa!" there was a gasp from the other side of the room. "What happened?" It was Wally.

"A lot happened!" Ari said coldly, her glare turning to Robin Two. The others were rushing towards us a second later. We had never looked this beat up or miserable after a mission for Gamma.

"Arinna." Kaldur was already running forward, his eyes glancing from Rocket to myself. She was the worse out of all of us- though I can't say from all this rolling and flipping that I didn't have my own fair share of bruises.

"Rocket, you're bleeding!" Zatanna gasped.

"Oh my gosh." M'gann covered her mouth. "Are you okay? Who did this?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" she glanced at it dully, "They clipped me."

"Who?"  
"There was- ugh, some goons. Big car chase. I'm tired. I have school in…" she glanced at her watch. "6 hours." she groaned. "God…"

"Don't worry about school right now. Focus on your health." Zatanna scolded her.

"Here, we'll take you to the infirmary. Stephan can patch you up." putting a hand on Rocket's back, M'gann lead her out of the room and down the hall. I would go visit her after I explained to the others everything that had happened.

"Dude, I thought this was just testing a security system." Wally eyes me suspiciously, "What were you three doing?!"

"I-" I sigh heavily, "I'll explain." and I did. Kaldur and Wally didn't say anything, but weren't too surprised at the idea that we would run into more trouble. It was the curse of team to be sent on a simple mission and the mission to end up being way more complicated after all.

"Way to go kid." Wally grumbled. Robin Two looked startled, stepping back.

"What?" he frowned, "Why are you putting this on me? What did I do?"  
Wally put a hand to his chin as if to contemplate the answer, "Hmm, let me see," he cooed sarcastically, "Do you want the whole list, or just the recent and more relevant bits? Cause I can tell you both if you want!"

"Wally." Kaldur extended out his hand to calm his friend. He huffed heavily and pulled away. "We have all made mistakes when we first started this team."  
"Nothing that go another team mate shot though!' Wally yelled. "Rocket was lucky! If that had been just a little bit more to the left it could have been her heart!"

That startled and terrified me.

Wally flinched, "I-I mean- she is fine, obviously." he stepped back, "It just- I could have been bad." he ended up muttering.

"Wally-" Kaldur held out a hand, "Go check on Rocket. Bat Man and me will discuss tonight with Robin."

Straightening, torn between following his leader and doing what he wanted Wally stepped back. Then he turned with an angry huff and stormed out of the room.

With that- the rest of the night was just a blur, honestly. There was scolding from Bat Man on me not being able to lead properly or whatever- which I thought was fair, but most turned to Robin for how reckless he was.

There was a lot of damage on the bridge and to the multiple cars.

Mostly I just spent my night in the infirmary talking with Rocket and what not. "Think it'll scar?" she asks.

"I hope not." I say

"Probably will." she keeps saying, "That might be hard to explain on dates. What should my story be? I went hunting on day and my friend shot me? Or I shot myself? I don't want to seem incompetent though." she snorts.

"You are lucky it isn't too serious." Stephan sighs, dabbing at it with disinfectant.

"Look at it." she sticks her tongue out, "It is just a weird little hole in my shoulder. Nasty. Can I-" she starts reaching for it, her finger extended out.

Stephan slaps her hand away, "No you can't stick your finger in it!" he scolds, "It will hurt and you might start bleeding out again."

"Just once?  
" _No."_

"Why would even want to?' Zatanna sticks her tongue out in disgust.

"So lame." Rocket frowns. "Hey, did someone call Icon and tell him?"

"I did." Artemis raises her hand.

"He is gonna be so mad." Rocket glances away, as if she is picturing her death. "He'll probably bring me a basket of fruit or something though."

"Why fruit?" I smile

"A healthy body means healthier recovery or something weird like that." she waves her hand. She winces when Stephan starts to wrap the bandage around it.

"Sorry." he says. "Do you write with you right hand?" he asks, knowing it would be difficult to write this way.

"Left. Lucky me." she grumbles.

"You are lucky…" I nod. "It could have been your heart." I feel myself shiver.

"It wasn't though." she smiles, "I'm fine. This job has to have some risk right? This could happen to any one of us."

I nod, knowing what she meant. I have been shot at a lot- but I never feared it. This was the first time I actually saw the consequence of going up against people like that.

"Arinna, guys, you don't have to sit here with me. I'm good. You guys can go to bed." Rocket insists.

"We're fine." we say back. She chuckles. But then, the door opens, and a large fruit basket is shoved through the entrance, followed by the towering figure known as Icon.

"Fruit basket confirmed." Artemis says quietly to the side.

"Raquel." he makes his way to the table, eyes filled with worry. "I came as fast as I could. Are you all right? How bad is the injury?"

"I'm fine you big worry wart." she grins at him. "Just a battle wound to add to the list."

He is already handing her the basket and she eyes it curiously, "What is with you and mangos? There are a lot of those in this basket." she frowns.

"Do you not like them?"

"I like them- but they make up 70% of this basket." she reaches in to grab one. Smiling at the sight of mentor and student, I jump when a hand is suddenly placed on my shoulder from behind. Realizing it is Kaldur, I close my mouth when he puts a finger to his mouth to silence me. Rising without a word I follow him out of the room and to the next door.

He motions for me to sit down before pulling out a first aid kit. Glancing at it, I can't help but smile, "Stephan was going to bandage me up after Rocket." I tell him.

"Well, I would prefer to not wait." He says, opening it. Scooting the other chair closer to me, he sits down and gets to work.

We didn't speak- I was kind of afraid to with that look in Kaldur's eyes. He was so calm when we arrived, but I had seen the look the moment he saw the state we were in. He was angry. Very angry.

"You're mad." I state the obvious. He turns my hand to run the wet cloth along it, cleaning it. "Um… I definitely wasn't the best leader tonight." I say, "It is actually really hard and stressful- which you already know, obviously."

Kaldur brushed his fingers against my skin gently as he placed the bandage along my cheek. His silence is making me feel anxious. Can't he just say he is angry or mad or upset or… something?

"So much for Gamma being the safest team- right?" I chuckle quietly.

Kaldur doesn't seem to find that funny and goes back to disinfecting the large scratch on my arm. I purse my lips.

When his hand reaches up to my face again to put a second band-aid on my forehead, I grab his palm and kiss his wrist. He freezes at this, his cold demeanor cracking. Letting out a shaky breath he turns his head. Frowning at this, I reached out to stop him ."Hey…" our gazes meet, "I'm fine."

He lowers the cotton ball drenched in disinfectant and reaches up to cup the side of my face, "This time." he averts his gaze

I lean forward, my forehead brushing against his. I don't move until he looks at me again. "You are the one on the more dangerous squad." I remind him.

"Trouble seems to follow you more than me."

"I cannot deny that." I sigh. "I try to avoid it, I really do."

"I know. I simply- I want to stop it. I seem powerless to do that."

"Everyone is." my voice strains and I try to push past it, "Peace is one thing that struggles to stick around for everyone. But it always comes back. It's like- like the sun. It might leave when the moon rises, but it'll always come back. You just have to find it. Find your sun."

Kaldur's awestruck voice whispering, "You are my sun." echoed around in my head and I couldn't fight off the happy giggle if I tried.

"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said to us." I tell him.

"I mean it." his serious tone made me falter. "To both of you. Arinna… and Ari. I cherish both of you."

"..." I suddenly make a super ugly face- like, super ugly- and sniffle. We're crying. Ari tears included in this.

"I-" Kaldur flinches, "I did not think that would make you cry." He admits, panicked, reaching forward to brush away our tears.

"W-Well it did- that was so sweet you big- p-puffer fish." I croak.

"Puffer fish?" he inquires.

"Puff puff." I sniff. "O-Or an angel. An Angel fish. Ugh I'm ugly when I cry~"

"No- you just make weird noises." he insist.

"That does not make me feel better!" I hit him. "B-But did you mean that? Even Ari?"

"Of course." he smiles.

"Y-You promise?" His eyes widen when Ari speaks up. "I-I'm not sweet like Arinna… I'm not kind… I've been called a jerk more times than I can count…"

"Ari… Arinna and you are the same. You are both Arinna Kentin. Both Clarity. Your thoughts may differ but your heart is the same. You soul is one." He kisses us. "Please never doubt my affection for either of you and know that I have only ever seen you both in the same light."

"Ohmygosh-" I'm falling into his arms, "How- who- why are you perfect? Huh?" I sob into his chest, "Puff puff…" I'm slightly banging my forehead into his chin. He is chuckling, allowing me to be as weird as I want.

* * *

 **0000- Next day-0000**

"I'm walking on Sunshine- WHOA-Oh-OHHHHHH~" I sang through the halls of the cave.

"For supposedly having a horrible mission yesterday, you are oddly happy." Conner notes. "And is-" he squints his eyes, "Ari singing with you?"

"Yes." Ari says proudly.

I start do some odd tap dance, "I love my boyfriend~"

"I'm aware."

"He is amazing."  
"...Yeah."

"Super cool. Super sweet~ Best of men that boy,"

"Okay yeah, whatever." Conner rolls his eyes.

"I wuv him~" I lean against my brother. He shoves me away.

"So- then you aren't mad at Robin anymore?"

My happiness depletes in a second, "You had to ruin my good mood." I sigh.

"You had to get all up in my space." he waves his hands around his chest. I pinch his nose.

"Have you even seen Robin Two?"

"Is that what you call him?" he asks, "And no, I haven't. Probably still being scolded by Bat Man."

"I hope so." I sigh, "Yesterday was crazy."

"At least you all got out with your lives, right?" he pats my head.

"Yeah." Reaching around him I stole one of the doughnuts he had on his plate.

"Hey no!-" I teleport away, cackling like the troll I was and munching down happily. "Hmm, doughnut…"

Plopping down on my bed, I'm ready to lean back and take a nap when there is a knock on the door. Sitting up I frown, thinking it was Conner seeking revenge or the return of his doughnut. Stuffing the rest in my mouth I open the door with a poker face.

It's Robin Two.

I feel awkward standing there with my mouth full and hope he doesn't realize.

"So uh…" he stood at the door for a while, struggling to say whatever was on his mind. "Can we talk?"

"..." I nod my head slowly, motioning for him to come in. Turning away for a second I whip the crumbs off my face and chew like made.

"So um- about yesterday. I just um, I realize I was in the wrong and-" he pauses, "Are- are you chewing something?"

"...No?" my voice sounds muffled. Feeling caught, I glance at him before quickly chewing the rest of the doughnut. "Proceed." I say after swallowing.

"I-" He shakes it off, "Right. Well, what I wanted to say was sorry. About before."

"Which part?" I grumble, "Theft? Team endangerment. Endangering yourself?"  
"All of it I guess." He paled a little.

"Well…" I fold my arms and sigh, "I'm not saying no one on the team has done stupid stuff like that but- we never took it as far as you did." I pause, "Well, Conner's gotten pretty bad, but no one's gotten hurt because of it." I pause again, "Correction again, no one's gotten shot because of it. I have definitely gotten bruises when Conner's done something stupid."

Robin Two could only stare at me. I stare back at him, oddly enough seeing… myself.

"I've also endangered the team by not being prepared and inexperience from the others." I tell him. Just- don't do it again." I wasn't sure what else to say here, but I hoped he understood from the lecture that I'm sure he's gotten from both Kaldur and Bat Man.

"O-Okay." he nods. When I didn't say anything else, he shuffled to the door.

A week after that, we didn't go on any more missions. At least, not until Rocket recovered from her injury a bit more. I helped Beta with a mission they went on, but it was more of me just teleporting them where they wanted to go and being standby for when they wanted to leave.

Nothing too exciting.

Robin Two and me didn't talk either. We trained a bit- but no one talked to him. He didn't try to talk to the others either. It was kind of… sad.

At one point, something changed. I had been sent to fetch Robin Two for a team meeting. He was up on the top of the cave, staring out to the sea.

Cautiously moving up from behind him I clear my throat to state my presence to him. "We're meeting up." I tell him.

"Oh… yeah, of course. Be right there." His voice sounded dull.

Pausing at his tone, I stood at the entrance for a few seconds too long.

He seemed upset.

Good. He is a little brat.

I wonder why he is.

No. Don't you dare. Don't try and comfort this little piece of-

Ari!

I cannot be the only one who thinks this kid deserves a little tough love, right? I mean, did you see what he did?

He is just a kid…

...Ohmygosh, fine.

With that, I move towards him again. "You okay?" I ask.

"What?" He jumps when I startle him, "Oh y-yeah. Of course."

"You sure?" I kneel down a bit to look at him, "You haven't said much lately. And you are up here all alone."

Blinking once, then twice, he averts his gaze. Opening and closing his mouth, he suddenly mutters, "It isn't like anyone wants to talk to me anyway."

"You did kind of make everyone mad." I shrug.

"They acted that way before then."

"...What?" I frown.

Shoulders tense and eyebrows bunched together he says, "Rocket getting hurt was my fault, I know. I'll take the blame for that and everyone can be mad at me but- but they acted this way before that happened. Since I got here everyone has avoided me. No one wants to talk to me."

I find myself sitting next to him, eyes wide

"Sometimes I feel that people don't see me for me." He explains.

"...I don't follow." I admit.

"I- No, nothing. Forget it. It is nothing." He huffs heavily. It sounds broken and lost.

I can't just seem to leave him alone though. "No." I insist. "Tell me. I won't understand unless you tell me."

Looking at me he hesitates, but after some time he starts to explain.

"When they see me all they see is, well, the boy wonder. Which is fine. I want to be Robin. I always looked up to him. To be him is a- it's an honor. But-" He grits his teeth. "They don't see me as a hero- they see me as Dick Grayson and when I'm not him, they get disappointed. I'm just a replacement for him. You even call me Robin two."

Well now I feel like a jerk. Bad brain. Bad Arinna brain.

"I'm sorry.' I frown, "I didn't- it was hard to just accept you as Robin." I admit sadly.

"I get that." he sighs, "But- I want to be seen as me. Not as him. But that is all people want me to be. The team. Gotham… I can't find a break."

I almost laughed at how nostalgic this conversation felt, "You know, Dick told me about a similar problem he was having a little while ago." I say to him, "It was the main reason he left."

"What would make him feel like a replacement?"

"With Bat Man." I tell him. "Gotham looked at him like he was the next one. He didn't like that. He wanted to be something else."  
There was a long pause between us, "So he left because-?"  
"He went to figure out who he was after Robin. He didn't want the costume defining him." I explain. "Same way you feel."

He straightened, startled, "I... "

"You definitely are not Dick Grayson." Ari tells him. "You are nothing like him."  
"Is that a good or bad thing?" He mumbles.

"It is a normal thing. I'm sorry I made you feel worse about that." I tell him. "It was wrong of me. But I know you are Dick. It would be like if someone tried to compare me to Bat Man. I am definitely not Bat Man."  
"Obviously." He nods.

"But, that doesn't mean I can't do my own share of good. Bat Man can't teleport like I can. Can't make shields. Just like how Dick probably wouldn't ever steal a car."

"Still angry about that?"  
"I'll let it slip for now." I sigh heavily, "Point is, I don't want you to be Dick. I want you to be uh- whatever your name is."

"Jason."

"..." I almost fell over at how straightforward he was about that. "Wha- and you just tell me?" I gasp. "Isn't Bat Man against you doing that?"

"Yeah, but Dick did it." Robin Two- or Jason, says.

"Oh…" I nod, "Well, okay. _Jason._ You are a guy who really isn't afraid to get down and dirty to get the job done. Dick wasn't like that. He was always… hesitant. He doubted himself and his ability to lead a lot. You don't do that. You believe in your actions 100 percent. Whether that is a good thing or not I can't tell ya."

Robin nods a few times, "I… Sorry." he says, "I grew up doing that."

"Stealing cars?"

He flinches and nods, "It is how I survived. My-" he cuts himself off, "Never mind, forget it."

"No." I take his arm, "It is okay." I promise him, "You can trust me."

"I… When Batman asked me to be Robin, I was thought it was my chance to make a real difference. To be something better than my parents. They- they weren't the best people. My Mom didn't know I was there. She loved drugs more than me, and my dad was just some- bad guy. A stupid criminal who didn't know what he had." Jason says darkly. "I never want to become like them, or to be thought of like them just because they were my parents."

I understood that feeling more than I could bare.

"So- Bat Man found me. I was trying to steal the tires off his Bat Mobile."

"...Did you not realize it was his car?"

"It is the Bat Mobile. It has bat wings on the back- everyone knew it was his." he snorts.

"And you just tried to take them? And I thought you were gutsy before." I shake my head. He snorts a little.

"Yeah well- he thought so too. I don't know what he saw in me exactly but he took my in. I knew how to fight a little already and he taught me. I thought it was a blessing. Maybe my- this might sound stupid- my destiny.'

"...Maybe it is." I smile. "But um- listen, we've both been in the wrong here. Let's start over." I straighten and hold out my hand. "Hi. I'm Arinna. I'm your squad leader with a weird mental disorder and might say weird things from time to time, but I really care about my squad and team."

Blinking once, he slowly smiled and took my hand. "I'm Jason. I'm the new Robin, and I take that with pride. I want to help the world and stop bad guys, but I sometime get a little… aggressive, as people have told me. I hope I can be friends with the people on this team. Nice to meet you."

Grinning I give his hand a good shake. "Alright, _Robin._ Should we go meet the others?"

"Yeah." getting to our feet, we start towards the entrance. At one point in the halls he looked at me and said. "You're super smart Arinna." He chuckled.

I felt a burst of pride well up in my chest, "Really?" I gush, "You think so?"

"Yeah." he smiles, "Makes me wonder why you are called the dumb one on the team…"

"What?!" I roared. "Who calls me the dumb one?! Was it Conner!? I'm gonna beat him up!" I run into the meeting room. "Conner you piece of crap!" I tackle him. "Don't call me dumb!"  
"What the- I didn't! Get off of me!" he roars.

* * *

 **There we go! I hope you all like how I wrote Jason. I haven't seen much of him in comics and shows honestly- so this is the first time I've ever tried to write about him. I hope I am getting his character right. From what I can tell he is very similar to Dick in the fact that he does stand for justice and is very serious about it.**

 **He is just a lot more aggressive and willing to get down and dirty for it. I've also seen the Killing Joke movie which focuses on him and thought it was super sad. I wonder if that is what happened to him in the Young Justice universe 0.0**

 **Hopefully they go into his story more in season three. STILL SUPER EXCITED FOR THAT BY THE WAY! :D**

 **Anyway yeah. Arinna is gonna try her best to treat him as more than just Dick's replacement and he is gonna try and no go off the rails and be crazy :) Let's see how that works out :D Poor Rocket, at least the injury wasn't that bad.**

 **ANYWAY! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 ** _Preview for the next chapter_ : **

**Arinna tries bonding with her squad and forces Wally to try and get to know Jason and not just blindly judge him. Warning though... Someone might die in the next chapter.**


	7. I wanna talk about cheese

**usually I don't have an excuse to why I take forever to update- but life has been weird lately and I kind of did. Just a lot of bad stuff in one month, so this new year isn't looking to great, but yeah. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really do.**

* * *

"Ugh I hate hide and seek." I sigh into the communicator.

" _Then quit playing_." Robin snorts back evilly.

"Never!" I roar! "I will find you!"

Rocket is giving me a little stare next to her. "How can you say you don't like hide and seek when you were the one who suggested the game?" she asks through my newly planned team bonding exercise- if you could count hide and seek as an exercise.

"Well yeah, I love Hide and Seek when I get to Hide. I'm horrible at seeking." I grumbled.

"Guess I agree." she mumbled.

"...To which part?"

"Who and what now?"

"Which part do you agree too?" I asked suspiciously. "The part about not liking seeking or that I'm horrible at seeking?"

"...We're running out of time. Got 10 minutes left." Rocket was quick to change the subject.

" _Need a hint?_ " Jason at long last spoke up, snickering into his communicator.

"No." it wasn't until I searched the entire kitchen when I sighed, "Okay yes, give me a hint."

" _Okay I'll give you the biggest hint ever. I'm in the garage. Near the spot where I found Arinna two rounds before this."_ he snickered. " _That would be my general location._ "

"Is that how confident you are?" Rocket gaped at her communicator

 _"_ _I am so confident right now I am glowing. In fact, I doubt you will ever find me, so I will tell you anything you want to know._ " he says.

Turning towards the Garage I meet Rocket there.

"Are you hiding behind something big?" I ask.

 _"_ _No."_

I listened carefully for his voice within the garage but could hear nothing.

"Are you in a wall?' Rocket asked "Like the vents?"

 _"_ _Nope._ "

Frowning Rocket glanced at her watch, "3 minutes."

"Ugh this is not fair! Using Bat Man skills should be cheating!" I declare.

 _"_ _It is two against one, it is fair._ " he says calmly.

"I'll never find you unless I have backup." I insist. Turning the whole garage upside down in a panic, I yelled in frustration when the timer went off. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, from below the ground, a tile moved. Gawking at it, I watched two hands move the tile up and to the side, before Robin slithered his way out from the hole beneath. "Tada~" only someone like him could fit into a space so compact.

"How?!" I drop to my knees.

"I'm just amazing." he brushed his knuckles against his shirt. "I win. Pay up."

I now owed him dinner for the next two weeks. "Ugh-" I sighed. After that we moved into the kitchen, my face showing only frustration.

"What is with you?" Conner asked.

I fold my arms, grumbling something.

"She is just mad cause I beat her at hide and seek every time." Robin grinned.

"Hiding in the ground should be considered cheating!" I say.

"You can teleport where ever you want- that is what I call cheating." he argues.

"Details." I wave him off.

Suddenly, Wally entered the room, "HEllO CAVE!" he yelled.

"Hello Wally~" I echoed back in a deep voice. Laughing he slid over to us.

"What's the haps?" he eyes glanced at Robin then looked away, as if he was pretending he wasn't even there. It kind of made me annoyed.

"We just finished an epic match of hide and seek." I tell him, "Robin won."

" _Jason,_ won huh?" Wally says almost as if he was trying to correct the name I used for him.

"Yes, _Robin_ did." I nod with a sweet tone.

"And Rocket feels that this conversation suddenly just got super awkward." Rocket steps between us and towards the kitchen, "I'm gonna go binge The Office now, excuse me."

I gasp, "I love that show!"

"I'm only on season one." she explains.

"AHH!' I clap, "Come watch it in my room with me! I'll get snacks!"

Smiling she nodded, "Sure."

Rushing to grab snacks and change into my pajamas, because that is how one should always binge, I sat down with Rocket for several hours watching The office.

"Have you seen _Hello, Megan?"_ I inquired between episodes.

"...That's a show?" Rocket frowned.

"Yeah, there is only one season." I nod, "It is about a girl named Megan who is in high school and she has this crush name Conner and-"

"What?" she looked so confused.

"Oh." I pause to realize she probably didn't know about the whole M'gann thing. "M'gann use to watch it before she came to Earth. She really liked the show and based her earth form off of the main character."

"Seriously? I want to watch that show now!" Rocket says.

"Me too." Jason says.

"Yeah-AHHHHH!' I shriek when I realize Jason is sitting next to me. "When did you get there?!"

"A while…"

"You didn't notice?' Rocket snickered.

"No! No I didn't!"

"Well, tada. Magic~" he wiggles his fingers like jazz hands. I hold my breath.

Slowly lifting my own hands, I commence my signature jazz hands, "Magic~" I say in awe, feeling my bond with Jason growing with each passing second.

"Hey. Hey." I grin, "Wanna go somewhere fun?" I ask them.

"Fun?"

"There is a festival down at the docks." I bounce on the back of my heels.

Jason perked up a bit, "Ooh, love a good festival. Mask's included?"

"I think it is more like a harvest festival." I shrug, "Can't you wear normal clothes?"

"And reveal my identity?" he gasped.

"You already told us your identity." Rocket rolled her eyes. "You aren't even wearing your mask! You are sitting there in your pajamas!" Rocket motioned up and down.

Glancing at his silk red pajamas and matching panda slippers, Jason blinked at us, "Your point?"

"What are you even doing in here anyway?" Rocket and me were both mid way through an episode when Jason has just decided to enter and sat down without a word. Granted that was 3 hours ago, as Rocket says, and I didn't really mind him in here, but I hadn't noticed the pajama's till now.

"You said you were watching The Office… I like that show." he shrugged.

"It is good." I agree, "What is with the pajama's?"

"Do you two not normally just wear pajamas when you binge?"

Rocket slowly opened the blanket she was snuggled in to reveal her rather adorable and frilly pink pajamas. "Always."

"Once can not binge properly if they are not in pajamas." I agreed.

"So why are you complaining? At least I'm not naked… which I do when I binge sometimes." he shrugged.

"Wha- why? Wait- no. I don't want to know. Don't tell me. I'm serious." Rocket pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, you see-"

"I said don't tell me!" she threw a pillow at him.

"You are impossible." I nudged him, "Do you want to go or not?"

"Let me change, then sure." he grinned, "Can we get a pumpkin?"

"Why do you want a pumpkin?" I inquired curiously.

"For pumpkin things."

"... Why do I feel worried about what that could mean?" I sigh.

He simply grinned.

30 minutes later we were ready to go, and I was ready to put my plan into action. I had been trying to accomplish a goal for the past two weeks now.

I call it **Operation: Get Wally and Jason to be friends because it is awkward when Wally and Jason both come over for dinner and I just want to enjoy my Thursdays in peace!**

Or **Operation: GWAJTBFBITAWWAJBCOFDAIJWTEMTIP**

But that one might be hard to say.

"Alright!" I cheer.

"Arinna." Wally is grumbling next to me, "You didn't say Jason was coming."

"You don't own the Happy Harbor port Wally, I can go if I want," Jason grumbled at him.

"No more frowns now!" I ignore both of them, "Let's go catch us some smiles!"

"We teleporting down there?" Rocket asks.

"I thought we could walk." I tell her

"Down the entire mountain?" she sighs.

"Well I would say we should take the Arinna mobile but…" I sucked in a breath and turned my head, "You know." I said sadly, holding back a sob. Rocket pats my back.

"I know girl, I know. It is okay. Let it out."

I nod, and brush my eyes, "So walking it is!"

The walk was awkward to say the least. I tried my very best to start all the conversations I could, but Wally's sourpuss attitude was making it difficult.

"I wanna talk about Cheese." I say to Rocket in a desperate move to talk about anything.

"...I don't want to talk about cheese." she steps away from me, "But you can go ahead if that is what makes you happy, Arinna."

"Provolone is awesome."

"..." she nodded silently, giving me a wide and pitying look.

"Mozzarella is too. And Cheddar. Swiss is a good one too. Can't forget about Gouda." I start to list them, "Brie, American Cheese, Pecorino Romano, Cheddar-"

"You already said Cheddar." Jason mutters.

"Manchego, Smoked Gouda, Camembert, Asiago."

"Why are we talking about cheese?" Wally glances at me.

"Blue cheese. Baby Swiss- though I don't really know the difference between Swiss and Baby Swiss. I think the other one is smaller or something, but you could really turn Swiss into baby Swiss if you just cut it into tiny pieces, so maybe it is more about the taste or something? Maybe Baby Swiss just tastes more baby like or something."

"Arinna. Arinna stop." Wally looks like he is in pain, "I'm so hungry, stop talking about cheese."

"Okay…"

"How about we talk about something else?' Rocket suggests,

"Wanna talk about bread?"

"Are you hungry or something? Why are you talking about food?" she sighs.

I pat my stomach, "I could eat."

Making the rest of our way down the mountain, I was quick to approach the popcorn stand, "Four please."

Handing each of us popcorn, we walked through the harvest festival in silence. "...That is cool." I point to one of the stands.

'Yup." Wally agrees,

"Whoa look at that," I point to another.

"Cool." Jason says.

"...There is face painting." I frown and point at it.

"Awesome." Jason and Wally say together. I sigh heavily at them. Handing Rocket my bag of Popcorn I march my way over to the face painter and sit down. Watching me curiously, Rocket snickers when I return.

"Nice Unicorn." she points to my cheek.

Wally and Jason don't seem to notice my new mystical face paint and I grumble, "You guys want your faces painted too?"

"No."

Rocket rolls her eyes at them, "Well I am going. I'm gonna get me a big old taco, right on my forehead."

"Why a Taco?" I inquire.

"Cause I love tacooooooos!" she said as she ran off. When she returned, the mode was just as dreary as when she left. "Fun, right boys?"

"Not really." Wally snips.

"Would be- if it wasn't for a certain someone." Jason grumbles. Wally gives him a dark look.

Sighing, Rocket leaned towards me. "This seems to be a trend." she whispers to me.

"Oh, you mean the fact that whenever we get a new member there seems to be this horrible shift in the teams balance and we all start to hate each other for some reason?" I ask.

"...Yeah." she nods, "But you guys didn't hate each other when I showed up."

"No, we didn't hate you. We had a lot of trust issues then though, you were just lucky you showed up right when we agreed to come clean about everything. You should have seen it when Artemis got here." I sigh.

"Yeah?" shaking her head, we continued on. The day continued to grow worse in worse. I was half tempted to just call the whole thing off, but I didn't want to give up on this.

When we finally decided to sit down and have some dinner Wally and Jason continued to bicker about the smallest things, even about which food on the menu was better. And you knew that if Wally was arguing about food with someone, then it was serious.

"Come on guys." Rocket sighs.

"Then tell this guy to quit it!" Wally demands.

"If you have something to say then how about you say it?" Jason growled. Wally slammed his hands against the table.

"Maybe I will! You have been bugging me since day one!" he jabbed a finger in Jason's face.

"WHY!? What did I do to you! Oh, that's right, nothing!"

"You've done nothing?! Did you even see what happened on your first mission!"

"Oop, this is taking a bad turn. We gotta change the topic." Rocket suggests to me softly.

"I wanna talk about cheese!" I declare.

"Arinna no! Not the way to go!" Rocket yells.

"I'm panicking!" I whisper back.

"You know what, Arinna is almost right. Let's talk about cheese, because that conversation will make more sense than this one!" Jason yelled, "Because your little angry pity party thing is only just pathetic."

'Excuse me? Why you-"

"What did I do Wally- To you, in particular?! It would make sense if Rocket was mad at me! I got her shot! But you- you have no reason! I have tried to be nothing but nice to you!"

"Nice is hardly the word I would use for you!"

"Back at you!" Jason shoved him a little, and Wally shoved back twice as hard. "Do you hate me that much!? Huh?! You always aim to put down the new guy or something. Is that it?! Is some rite of passage or something to you?"

"No! I'm pissed that Bat Man choose some crazy kid to replace Robin when he had no right to do so!" Wally says

"So then you are pissed at Bat Man! Then why are you taking it out on me!"

"You are a little brat! You got people hurt! You tarnished the work Dick put into the title you swing around!"

"You think I don't hate that?! I came to this team to do some good in the world! To make a difference from the hell of a childhood I grew up with! I don't want to be Dick's replacement, but I'm here and you better suck it up or leave, because I'm not going anywhere!" he turned and started to walk away only to stop and walk back to say, "Except for right now. I'm leaving right now! T-To get a drink! I'm leaving to get a drink, not to leave the team! I'm staying there! I'm just leaving in this moment to get something because my throat it dry!" he turned again, tripping on a can as he left. "That didn't happen!" He screams over his shoulder, disappearing behind the building and back into the crowd.

The silence after Jason disappeared was crushing.

"...Well, that could have gone better." Rocket turned away to brush a hand through her hair. "Nice going Wally."

"What?!" he demanded, "Why is this my fault."

"Because you are taking your frustrations out on a little kid." I sigh.

Wally looked insulted and opened his mouth to scream at me. His words fell deaf to my ears. When I saw his mouth close, I take a breath and look at him. "I am angry with Bat Man too."

Wally lowers his shoulders, startled that I would say that as a rebuttal.

"I don't think Bat Man is a bad person, and I never will… but he makes weird choices sometimes. He almost never acts on his emotions and that tends to drive people away from him. He always means well though and I'm positive he never meant to make Dick feel cornered. But it happened either way because of things we couldn't control. Bat Man told us that Dick knew about Jason, and obviously he hasn't come running back to yell at Bat Man yet, so maybe he's accepted that Jason is taking up the mantle. Dick left to figure out what he wanted to be after Robin anyway, so it isn't like he was planning on returning to that."

"But-"

"Dick is your best friend, I get it. I'm not saying you are wrong for being angry Wally, but you can't take it out on Jason because you are upset with Batman."

"Wha- I'm not! I'm mad at him for how he is acting-"

"You did the exact same thing with Artemis." I point out before he can say another word. He freezes cold and slowly narrows his eyes.

"I did not."

"Ooh?" I fold my arms, smirking a little, "So, you didn't constantly point out Artemis' flaws when she first got here because you were mad at Green Arrow, insisting that he was just replacing Roy?"

Wally lifted a finger, opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Ooh, she's got you pinned." Rocket snickered. "Saw right through you."

"And of course when you got to know Artemis you realized she wasn't a replacement and was actually pretty great, right?"

Lowering his arms he looked at his feet. "...Yeah."

"You are a good friend, Wally." I chuckle, reaching out to place my hand on his shoulder, "A very loyal one. Everyone on the team knows this and that is why we haven't gotten mad at your before this- because we know you just don't want Dick to get hurt. But you are hurting Jason in the process, and that isn't okay."

Slowly lifting his gaze, his frown deepened.

"So be the hero I know you are and go tell Jason how you really feel. Try to get to know him. It was hard for me at first too, but I promise you, it'll be worth it. He is a great person."

"A little rough around the edges, mind you." Rocket snickered, "But yeah, that kid is great."

Scratching the back of his head a few times, Wally nodded. With that we went on a hunt for Jason. It took a while, but we eventually found him across the harbor, seated alone on a bench and staring at the sunset.

"Go." I point to the bench where Jason sat.

"I- Arinna I can't."

"Don't give me that." I slap his face a little, "You are a nice person Wally, I know you are. So you march over there right now and apologize."

"Yeah, show 'em who's boss, Arinna." Rocket pumped her fist.

"Jeez…" Wally rubbed his cheek, "When did you get so bossy?"

"Comes with the title of Gamma Leader." I grin, "You'll do fine." I pat his back, "You two have more in common than you think."

Glancing at the bench, Wally slowly nodded and trudged over.

"...We gonna go hide in the bushes and listen in on their conversation?" Rocket inquired.

"Duh." I grab her arm and snap my fingers to teleport there.

* * *

 **00000- Wally and Jason-00000**

Jason didn't say anything when Wally approached him, only glanced at him dully.

"Hey…" Wally nodded. After a few seconds with no reply, Wally sat down. "We need to talk."

"You gonna yell at me again?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Wally sighs, looking grumpy. Jason's expression matches him. "So be quiet and listen- I…. I'm so- rry."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm… sobby…"

"Sobby?"

"Sorry."

"I think you're sobby." Jason folded his arms and looked away. There was a long pause, "...If that is all you have to say you can go now."

"That isn't all I have to say, just give me a moment." Wally grumbled. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just- I was mad, okay?"

"Obviously."

"You aren't making this any easier." Wally pointed a warning finger at him.

"Neither are you."

"Well- I'm trying! Okay? Jeez…" Running a hand over his face, Wally cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm mad at Bat Man. Really mad. Not at you. Well, kind of at you, but I've just been making it worse."

Jason's eyebrow raised upward slightly, but he didn't say anything.

"Dick was my best friend. We've been through some crazy stuff together and he's put in a lot of work to be accepted as more than just a sidekick of Bat Man. When I see you walk around with his title, I just don't want all the work to be for nothing. I don't want people to forget Dick and everything he has done."

"I'm not doing this to ruin his image you know."

"I… realize that now. Sorry. I'm not good at this. I can't promise that I won't let my anger get the better of me later on, but I need you to know that I'll try from now on to treat you better. Okay?"

He nodded, "...Okay."

"Okay." Wally nodded back, "Good. Good."

The silence between the two continued.

Jason sighed and leaned forward, "I always watched you on Tv." he announced. "You saved people's lives with the Flash and I thought that was awesome."

"That was out of the blue."

"Shut up." Jason pointed at him, "I'm trying to come clean here too." he cleared his throat, "I looked up to you. I wanted to be like you. But where I came from would never allow me to do that and I hated that. But with this chance Bat Man gave me, I finally have my chance to change. To be something more. To be like you. I'm grateful for that."

Sitting in silence for a few moments, letting that sink in, the speed hero let out a sigh, "Hey." Wally held out his hand. Blinking at it a few times, Jason slowly extended his hand and shook it.

"Team mates." Wally smiles.

"T…. Team mates." Jason grins back.

"BRAVO!" Arinna shot out of the bushes a second later like a breaching whale.

"Arinna!" They snapped at her, "How long have you been there?"

"The whole time!" she spun, looking ready to cry, "That was beautiful!"

"Seriously, what is wrong with this team and waiting days before dealing with an issue?" Rocket sighed, stepping out with her hands on her hips. "It was so easy to deal with that, so what was the issue." no one could really answer, for none of them knew.

The issue was solved though and the day could be enjoyed. So they cheered, and ran back into the festival- getting their faces painted, dancing to music, going on rides, and just laughing their heads off. Arinna actually thought the two could be best friends if given enough time. It gave her a little hope.

* * *

 **-Arinna's POV-**

"So, seriously, what was with the cheese thing?" Wally snorted as we walked up to the cave.

"I panicked. I couldn't think of anything else to talk about. You two were making it difficult."

"I get that." Jason tries to say, "But cheese?"

"Cheese is good."

"Not that good." Rocket snickers as the Cave's doors open and they step inside. The others shared a laugh at my expense, but I didn't mind.

When we entered the room, our mood died off at the dead silence of the cave. Not sure what was with everyone, I could see M'gann collapsed on the couch, slouched forward, her face buried into her hands. Conner was next to her, hugging her shaking form.

Something was wrong.

When Kaldur moved towards us, I felt dread at his darkened look, "Welcome back." he says softly.

"Kaldur, hey- what's- what's with the mood, huh?" When Kaldur didn't reply, Wally's grew panicked, "What happened?"

"There was- a tragedy." Kaldur sighs heavily, "Marie Logan- has passed away."

I stepped back in shock, dropping whatever was in my arms. Wally's hand reached up to steady me. "No." he whispered.

"W-Wait- who? I mean, I'm sorry, but who is Marie Logan?" Rocket's eyes were wide and searching.

"She was- a friend." I stammer to find the words, "H-How? What happened? Is Garfield okay?" My mind was flashing to the small family of the Logan Animal Sanctuary. We had sidetracked ourselves from our mission to stop Queen Bee from taking over Qurac when she brainwashed the country's leader.

So many things had happened there- but in the end M'gann had gained a blood brother through Garfield when he had required a blood transfusion after being severely injured. M'gann had often gone back to the Sanctuary to visit after that- finding a family with the Logan household.

"Her car was found at the bottom of a cliff…" Kaldur explains softly.

"No way…" Wally shook his head.

"H-How?" I demanded a little louder, "How did it happen?" I stammered. She has seemed perfectly healthy to me the last time I saw her! The idea of her just being gone just like that- it didn't make sense!

"We have no confirmation yet but… Queen Bee-" he cut himself off and grit his teeth. He didn't need to say anymore for me to get it. Queen Bee had sought revenge for us interfering with her plans.

Since she had no means of reaching us however, she set her sight on the one thing she could… The Logan family.

"God…" I covered my mouth, "G-Garfield? What about him?"

"He is unharmed. We got to him before Queen Bee could do any more damage." he says. "However- he is not the same."

"Of course he wouldn't be!" Wally says, "His mom-" he choked off.

"Not just that, my friend." Kaldur sighs, "He is coming here to the cave. He will be living with us from now after his- change."  
"Change?" I ask.

"...You will have to see it to believe it for yourself." is all Kaldur can manage to say.


End file.
